The rage within
by A stone heart
Summary: Yang has been acting strangely, ever since Blake and herself had a run-in with Torchwick and the white fang. Lashing out at anyone and everyone including her own team. It's up to team RWBY to get to the bottom of this before Yang loses herself to the anger that threatens to consume her. please R&R the next chapter will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Team Rwby sat on top of a cliff's edge. The four girls had been sent on a training mission by professor Goodwhitch. The mission was a simple one, clear out a nest of Grimm that had started attacking a small village outside the kingdom. The team's leader and her partner were on their stomachs watching the forest below through binoculars.

"Do you see anything yet?". The Blonde shouted over from where she sat, leaning on a tree, her hands resting behind her head.

"For the 100th time, Yang, no. If we see anything, I'll let you know." Weiss snapped at the girl, the white-haired girl finally having enough of the blonde's constant questioning. "Why don't you try and have a bit more patience."

"Weiss is right, Yang.", Blake spoke up from where she read her book. The Faunu's eyes never leaving the page. "They're not going to simply appear because you keep asking."

"I know, but we've been here for 2 days now, and we haven't seen a single Grimm. There must be a way we can draw them out." Yang folded her arms to her chest.

"If we draw them out, it won't solve the whole problem, there could be more of them at their den." Blake tried to reason with her friend.

"Plus, drawing them out could go wrong. We don't want to put the village in any more danger than what it's already has been in.", Weiss said in a matter of fact tone, looking over her shoulder towards Yang. Yang opened her mouth, ready to speak, but she was interrupted by their leader.

"Hey Guys, I think we have something." The rest of the team turned their attention to the caped girl, slowly approaching the edge to see what Ruby had spotted. The brunette let a small smile grace her lips.

"Sorry sis, I don't see anything.", Yang squinted, trying to see what had caught her sister's attention.

"Right there," she pointed in the direction of two Ursas. "Can you see them?."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to take your word on this one, still can't see a thing.", Blake rolled her eyes at the exchange of the two sisters, of course. Yang wouldn't be able to spot them unless she was a Faunus or had a pair of binoculars.

"Oh right, sorry, " Ruby handed her the binoculars, so her big sister could see through them. Yang saw the two grim walked through the forest, occasionally stopping to sniff the grass or look around them. The blonde smiled as she felt the excitement bubbling up in her stomach, with the anticipation of the fight.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?". Yang felt someone's hand grab her bicep before she had the chance to launch herself off the cliff's edge.

"Wait, Yang, we need to take a minute and look at our options.", Ruby reminded her, as her big sister let out a frustrated sigh.

"Aren't we just going to follow the two Ursas, to where they are hiding out?." Yang noticed how everyone turned sheepishly away from her, refusing to look at the blonde. "Oh no you don't, I am not going to wait here, while you guys follow two creatures into the Grimms den.", She folded her arms, glaring at every one of them, trying to keep her voice steady, growing frustrated at the whole situation.

"We were just thinking, it would be better for the three of us to follow the Grimm, and find out where they are hiding. We can't draw any attention to ourselves, and well you...", Ruby fidgeted with her fingers, trying to find a nice way to say this to her big sister without hurting her feelings.

"Subtlety just isn't your thing," Blake interjected, it was harsh but it was true. Yang glared at her partner, the brawler couldn't believe her partner didn't have her back even with the threatening glare Blake didn't look away.

"Yeah, we just found these two Grimm, and who knows when we'll get another opportunity like this." The heiress pointed to the forest. "And I would like to get this over with as soon as possible." Weiss rested her hand on her hip.

"Look, princess.", Yang said harshly. "I'm not going to let you guys walk into the Grimms den, and leave me here." The blonde was firm with her words. "We don't even know how many of them there are out there."

"Yang", the brawler turned to face the youngest member of the team. "We're not planning on walking in there without you. However, we are planning on finding the Den, then we will come back for you.", The young girl stepped closer to her sister. "after we've regrouped we'll come up with a plan." Ruby sighed, as her sister's shoulders relax slightly. "Please, just trust us, plus we need someone near the village, just encase of an attack."The brunette gave her sister a soft smile. "We'll be fine", Ruby placed her hand on the girl's arm.

"Fine", Yang let out a frustrated sigh. "But Rwby, you better come back for me, no excuses," Yang warned her. Given Ruby a stern look trying to get across how serious she was being, the brawler knew all too well, of the younger girls eagerness to fight.

"We will.", She smiled as making her way down the cliff's edge. Yang watched them all start to descend. Blake was the last one to go down.

"Thanks for the support, partner.",Yang didn't hide the bitterness in her voice. Blake paused, narrowing her eyes at the other girl.

"What is that supposed to mean?." Blake shot back.

"You know what I mean. You could have taken my side. But instead, you're the one who criticizes me. How long have you guys been planning to leave me behind."

"Look, we only kept it from you because we knew you wouldn't agree with it. We are doing what's best for the mission. Sorry if that means you're sitting out for a bit, but right now this is the only thing we can do.", Blake tried to make her friend see some reasoning. Yang looked away from her partner, knowing Deep down she knew it was true, she would only get in the way for this part of the plan.

Fine, but come straight back. Even if it looks like you guys can take them. Blake, Do me a favor", She paused as looking to the bottom of the cliff. "Keep an eye on those two." Blake nodded her head, sensing Yang's worries about letting her team go into enemy territory without her.

Team RWB

The three-man team stalked the two Ursas for about 15 minutes, before coming to a complete stop. The two Grimm joined a large group at the base of the mounting. They could see at least 20 Grimm, all looked relatively easy to take out. However, they weren't sure how many were hiding inside the cave of the mountain.

"What now?", Weiss eyed the area carefully, her voice kept low.

"We go back and get Yang. She can easily blow up the entrance of the cave, hopefully trapping any Grimm inside. Then we can fight the rest". Ruby tightened her grip on her weapon, her eyes studying each creture.

"But we could probably take them out. They all seem like low threat level Grimm." Weiss tried to reason with her team leader.

"Yeah from what we can see, but we can't be sure what is in that cave. Plus do you want to explain to Yang, How we went in fighting without her?." Blake eyed the white-haired teammate who only rolled her eyes, huffing.

"Look, Yang will understand. She doesn't need to be part of every attack." Weiss continued.

"Face it, Weiss, Yang's our heavy hitter whether you want to admit it or not. It would be stupid to walk into this without her." Blake comented.

"Yeah, I agree with Blake.", Ruby interrupted the two. "Come on it won't take long to go back and get her." Rwby stopped talking when she heard a snapping of a twig behind her. Before she could do anything a Beowolf launched itself from it's hiding place in the bushes, going straight after the heiress.

"Weiss", Ruby shouted as the beast was inches away from the older girl. Her heart sank as it nears the heiress, claws out ready to shred its prey apart.

TO BE CONTINUED

authors note.

The next chapter will be up soon, it has been a while since I have done a story with chapters. please R&R and if you spot anything I need to fix or have any advice let know so I can try and sort it for the next chapter.

THANKS :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yang paced in the clearing that her team had left her in. Occasionally stopping in her tracks straining her ears, trying to pick up any sound of her teammates, or the distinct sound of weapons being fired. But she could hear nothing, other than the sound of leafs rustling in the trees and a few birds whistling.

The blonde bombshell hated being left behind. Especially when it came to being on missions with the team. However, Yang understood why they had decided to leave her behind. She was never one to be stealthy, she always thought the best approach was through the problem. But still, it didn't make the plan any easier watching her team go into the unknown.

It wasn't like she didn't believe that her team couldn't handle themselves without her. In fact, when she thought about it, every one of her teammates has had some combat experience before coming to beacon. Look at her partner, Blake had been a former white fang member, probably dealing with a lot more dangerous situation than Yang could imagine. While Weiss went through some intense training back at atlas. Even her sister, Ruby, who had gotten into Beacon for stopping a robbery, and let's not forget to mention Ruby's training with her uncle along with Yang helping out.

If Yang could put a bet on, she would say that her team was one of the most experienced in their year. But that never stopped her mind playing out the worst scenarios went she wasn't around to protect her team.

"Maybe I should ask Blake for some pointers. I mean it can't be that hard, to learn how to be stealthy.", Yang sat down on a rock, resting her elbows on her legs. She rubbed her gloved hands together, her hands clammy with the nervousness she was feeling. "I don't know why I'm thinking the worst, Rubes has probably gotten that place cleared out already.", She tried to stay positive, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, that told her she should have gone with her team.

The blonde took out her scroll from her ammo pouch, sliding the locked screen open. Yang checked on her teammate's aura, making sure they hadn't gotten themselves into any trouble. The blonde let out a sigh of relief, shaking her head at her own paranoia. Scrolling her finger across the screen until she came to the gallery. Yang let a small smile tug at her lips when the first photo appeared. It was one of her team, Yang had insisted that they get a team photo, but no one else seemed as willing to be part of it.

The blonde had her arms around the three other members of team RWBY, grinning into the camera while Weiss flared her arm's in a failed attempt to get the older girl off her. Ruby looked sheepish stuck in between the monochrome pair pulling her hood over her head. However, Blake seemed to be able to ignore the chaos around her and continue reading her book. But Yang could spot a small smile on the cat Faunu's face, `Blake probably enjoyed watching Weiss throwing a fit.`

Yang swiped the screen once again to a selfie of her and Blake. They were covered in food, from their food fight with team JNPR. Blake gave a soft smile, though her eyes shined, while Yang winked at the camera.` You don't need to take a photo every time you have the opportunity.` Blake's stocked voice rang through her head.

`Come on Blakey, I'm just documenting the first of many battles team Rwby will win.`, She smiled, remembering her cocky attitude. While Blake rolled her eyes at her partner's childishness.

`You weren't even there through most of it. In fact, I'm not even sure how you're not dead after that fall.` Blake stated with a matter of fact. The blonde chuckled at the fond memory.

The next photo she came across was one that gave her heart a dull ache. The picture was of a woman and two children, who were smiling ear to ear as the woman wrapped them up in her cape. Giving the two girls a hug in the process. Yang let her hand hover over the woman.

"The anniversary of when you left us will be coming up soon. I can't believe you've been gone for so long. I wish you could see Rubes right now, you would be so proud of her. She has done so much in such a short amount of time. I couldn't ask for a better leader or sister.", Yang paused for a moment as if to wait for the woman in the photo to answer back. "You know she asks about you. I know she doesn't quite remember you, but I think it makes her feel better, hearing the stories. I sometimes feel a bit guilty for being able to spend more time with you. You know, it kinda feels like I stole that away from her."

"WEISS." Yang was cut off by the sound of her sister's scream. Yang clenched her hands, running towards where she had heard the cry come from. Her heart racing, an image of a blooded heiress, lying motionless, filled her mind.

Team RBY

Ruby watched as her friend braced herself for the impact of the Beowolf, the creature roared as its claw came inches from the heiress's face. Before the claws could meet skin, a gunshot rang out, the beast collapsed before fading into ash. Weiss let out a shaky breath, turning towards the black-themed teammate nodding her head in thanks. Ruby ran to her partner, given her quick hug. "Weiss, are you okay?." The younger girl asked her partner, her voice filled with panic.

"I'm fine, you dolt.", She said with annoyance in her voice. "I shouldn't have let my guard down so close to enemy territory." the white-haired girl scolded herself.

"I hate to interrupt" The two partners looked at Blake, who stood in a fighting stance turning Gambol Shroud into its gun mode. "I think we've been found out." The white and crimson teammates turned their attention to the base of the mountain. Their faces dropped as they see that they have caught the attention of the Grimm's den.

"DO YOU THINK." The white-haired girl took a cautious fighting stance, pointing Myrtenaster at the group of Grimm, expecting a surprise attack. "What now?." She asked her team leader.

"I guess we'll need to forget the plan of surprise.", Ruby held Creston rose in both hands. "Weiss, you support Blake and me while we try and thin out the heard."

"You know, Yang's not going to like that we've gone in without her.", Blake commented, keeping her eyes on her targets.

"She'll be fine." Blake and Weiss raised their eyebrows at their leader, wondering if she really believed those words herself. "Eventually." The young girl added.

"Well, it looks like you can explain the situation to your overprotective sister after we're finished," Weiss emphasized her last few words. As Ruby tensed at the thought of an angry Yang.

Before Ruby had a chance to argue the Grimm rushed towards the team. Blake was the first to move, sprinting towards the nearest group of Grimm. Slashing at each one before disappearing to avoid getting hit by any Grimm that was swinging at her. Occasionally using a clone to trick her attackers.

Ruby fired crescent rose behind her, taking off towards the group of Ursas. The younger girl swung her weapon, catching an Ursa by the neck, taking its head clean off. She moved crescent rose at such speed it was hard to keep up.

Weiss sat back, watching her team's backs for any Grimm that might have gotten through their defenses. Occasionally firing at the Grimm to try and thin out the heard. The heiress gritted her teeth together, there seemed to be no end in sight to these creatures. She fired an ice glyph at an Ursa major, the Ursa had tried to sneak up on her partner, freezing its paw in mid-air, allowing the brunette to kill it.

The partners locked eyes with each other, a silent thanks being passed between the two. However, that did not last long, once Ruby spotted an Ursa general charging towards the white-haired girl. It slammed itself headfirst into her body, launching her body across the clearing straight into a tree. The white themed teammate's body hit with a sicking crack. "Weiss." the two girls shouted.

Ruby rushed over to her falling teammate using her semblance. While Blake held off any Grimm trying to approach them. "How is she, Ruby?." Blake flipped backward, avoiding a claw to the face, before swiping back with her machete, taking the beast's paw off.

Ruby looked down at her teammate. It scared her, seeing how motionless the heiress was as she lay crumpled on the ground. The brunette turned the girl over flat on her back. Checking for a pulse, to see if the older girl was breathing. "She is fine, just out cold," Ruby said, unsure of what to do next.

"Ruby, take Weiss and run back to the village. I'll hold them off as long as I can and try and draw them away.", The Faunus ordered the younger girl.

"What?. No, I'm not going to leave you here by yourself. what will happen if you get hurt?." Ruby stood up, turning crescent rose into its scythe mode.

"Ruby." She yelled at the girl, in a desperate attempt to get her to listen. Blake had started shooting at the Grimm, trying to buy some time and space while she talked to her leader. "We can't fight these things and keep Weiss safe. Go, I'll be fine." Ruby bit her lower lip, trying to figure any sort a plan. Blake stepped further back, trying to get some room but found her space was limited, as the creature of darkness cornered them. Blake tightened her grip on her weapon, turning her knuckles white. She knew if Ruby didn't move now, there wouldn't be another opportunity for her to escape. "Ruby." the cat Faunu's voice was firm. "If you don't leave now, there's a chance we all will die."

"but..", Ruby tried to argue back but Blake cut her off. The argument was starting to get frustrating for the older girl.

"Ruby, do as I ask, please just this once." The raven-haired girl pleaded with her.` Can't she see that I'm trying to make this decision for her.` Blake gritted her teeth, knowing her team leader could never order any one of them to stay behind. Ruby stood up on unsure legs, dragging Weiss with her. She gave Blake a concerned look. As she did this, approaching Grimm major came barging through the gathered group that had cornered the girls. it's sights set on the students.

Hey guys, that the new chapter up, next one should be up again soon. if you have any comments, don't be afraid to say whether it's good or bad I'm happy to hear it


	3. Chapter 3

Blake tried to shoot at the approaching Grimm Major, but her bullets had no real effects, hitting off its boned armor. The creature of darkness Snapped at the girl, teeth bared as it caught its target. "Blake.", The cloaked figure screamed, her heart-stopping in her chest, watching as the beast bit down hard on her teammate's torso. As soon as its jaws came together, Blake exploded, causing the beast to cry out in pain. A moment later, Blake was at Ruby's side, breathing heavily. She eyed her surroundings as she heard the brunette let out a sigh of relief. The packed had been thinned down quite a bit, compared to when they first arrived, but it still wasn't enough to relax. A monstrous roar caught their attention. The major had finally shaken off the explosion and charged at them again. Blake Prepared herself for another strike. However, she froze when she heard an explosion behind the gathered Grimm. The monsters of darkness turned, taking their attention off the three girls.

Blake and Ruby exchanged confused looks at each other. Ruby struggled to keep her partner up off the ground, just in case the Grimm had decided to take the opportunity to pounce on the unconscious girl. The Faunus strained her eyes, trying to see the cause of the explosion. She could hear the growls and snarls of the creatures in front of her, However, what she took note of, was the atmosphere, it had become tense. The air around them had spiked from mild to a sudden rise in heat. But then she heard it, grunts and flesh hitting bone.

The scent was one she knew all too well, lavender oil mixed in with gunpowder. It was then confirmed, as she heard the blonde. "Get the hell away from them, you bastards." Blake had heard her partner cursing before, but this time it seemed like those words could have shot venom if that were possible.

"Blake, what's going on?." The youngest of the two girls asked, confused as to why the Grimm had stopped attacking them.

"It's Yang." She stated, Blake felt the desperation lift from her. "Ruby now's your chance. Yang and I can hold them off." The red-themed teammate nodded, feeling slightly better with leaving the Faunus behind. Blake made her way towards her partner, avoiding any claws and teeth she could, only occasionally stopping to fight.

When she finally had Yang in her sights, she could see that between the two of them, they had managed to considerably lower the Grimms numbers. However, she knew this was mostly thanks to her partner. The raven-haired girl took a moment to admire the girl who was ablaze, Her eyes were a dark red, her hits were twice as powerful with the help of her semblance. `Something must have happened to cause her semblance to be this powerful, I don't see anything major to cause it to ignite this much.`

As Yang forced her way through the oncoming Grimm, her semblance burning up even more, at the thought of her teammates being surrounded. She bared her teeth, trying to stop the snarl escaping from her lips. The power that was running through her, it was intoxicating, she wanted more but knew too well she couldn't allow herself to fall too far, no matter how tempting it was. "Yang!." she heard a familiar voice scream her name, snapping her out of her daze. Before the blonde could react, she felt her skin parting, as a searing pain ran down her back.

Blake watched, as a beewolf had managed to sneak passed Yang's defenses. Her heart stopped when its claw struck into flesh, slashing down. She heard her teammate scream in pain, falling to one knee, as her eyes shut instantly. Before the Beowolf had a chance to finish it's pray, Blake shot forward, ramming her sword through the beast. Taking a stance in front of the girl. Blake could see the blood start to soak Yang's brown jacket. `She must be low on the aura.` She thought to herself.

"Yang, stay back, I should be able to take the rest." The Faunus said calmly, but her heart was beating a mile minute, just thinking of the girl's back.

"Not a chance, Blakey." The brawler winced, as she used her partner's nickname, pushing herself off the ground. "If anything, we're doing this together." Blake was unsure of this idea, but she knew there was no talking the girl out of it. She was going to fight, either way, all Blake had to do was watch her back.

The teens fought together, as they took down each grim. Watching out for one another. Blake had let out a sigh of relief, watching Yang fire a hole straight through the last Grimm. The Faunus eyed the blonde, as she started to dwindle out her flame, and before she knew it Yang fell to the floor, onto her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Yang!". The raven-haired girl shouted as she sped towards the other girl, on the floor. Blake placed a hand on the shaking girl's shoulder.

"I'm fine blake, I just need to catch my breath." She spoke, not even bothering to look at her partner, in case she could detect the lie in her eyes. The Faunus bit the inside of her cheek. The Faunus could tell the bleeding hadn't stopped yet, the blood on her jacket still hadn't dried in.

"Yang, take your jacket off.", The brawler turned to face the Faunus, her sweat dripping off of her, her eyebrow raised allowing, a smirk to pass her lips.

"Normally I would expect you to take me for dinner first, but for you, I can make an exception.", She winked at the unamused girl, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious here, Yang. I need to see the damage." Yang let out a defeated sigh. Grumbling something under her breath, as she slowly sat back. Seeing she had no other choice, she accepted that Blake was going to check whether she likes it or not. Blake watched as Yang struggled out her of the jacket, The Faunus could see the pain on the partner's face as she tried. "Straightening your arms just behind you." Yang did as she was told, allowing Blake to slowly slide off her jacket. The brawler tensed when the fabric rubbed against her open wound.

Blake was careful, as she lowered the fabric. Peeling it away from any area that had already dried or healed over the bloody fabric. Yang took a deep breath, squeezing her fists shut and letting out a few curses, while Blake murmured an apology. The base of Yang's neck was bright red with irritation, but that didn't stop the Faunus. When Blake finally managed to remove the tattered jacket from her partner's body, her eyes went wide as she discovered two deep claw marks on Yang's pale skin. Blake's hands hovered just above the cuts, she could tell by how deep the cut was, and with Yang's lack of aura, the blonde bombshell would need help healing this wound. Her eyes softened, unfallen tears started burning her eyes, threatening to fall. Blake felt guilty, knowing there was a high chance that this would leave a scar. Due to the wound needing help to be healed. Blake hated the fact that she wasn't fast enough to help her friend.

"Ah, fuck Blake, that hurts." The Faunus was snapped out of her thoughts, without realizing it, Blake's hands were no longer hovering around the wound but resting on the side. Yang leaned forward, trying to ger away from the touch.

"em.. sorry." Blake looked away, unable to face her failure of protecting her partner. "Looks like you'll need to get stitches to help your aura heal. I don't even have anything to wrap around you to stop the bleeding".

"Oh." Yang's voice came out slightly deflated. She knew herself, when a wound needs help to heal, it was most likely going to leave a scar. Yang could tell straight away that Blake had started blaming herself. "Ah, well not much you can do about it." Yang's voice suddenly changed to an upbeat tone.

"How can you say that?." Blake's voice was low, her eyes staring into the ground, trying to ignore the strong scent of blood.

"Blake." Yang slowly turned her body towards the other girl, being sure not to go too fast. She tried to catch her friend's eye but was unsuccessful as the raven-haired girl still avoided her eyes. "Blake, look at me." Her voice was soft but demanding, the cat Faunus did what she was told. "This isn't your fault." She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's bound to happen now and again."

"But if I was faster." Blake stopped when she felt Yang's hand rest on her cheek.

"I don't care about this." She motioned to her back. "As long as you, Ruby and hell even Weiss are safe, this scar is worth it." Given her a soft smile. "I would give my body for you guys, even if it meant my life." Blake watched her, searching for any sign of a lie but Yang wasn't lying.

"Please, Yang, don't do that for me, I don't deserve that type of loyalty. I've done a lot of bad things in my life, it's not worth saving." She noticed the temperature around her start to rise, looking up she was startled when her golden eyes met with red.

"It's not just about loyalty, Blake, I care for you." Her voice rose with anger. "I don't care what you did before, that is in the past. I don't know that Blake, but I know this one." Her eyes turned back to lilac, she took a sharp breath, even using the smallest amount of her semblance caused her pain. "You know when I heard the gunshots, my heart started racing, the first thing I thought was maybe I was too late. Then I saw you guys surrounded, and Weiss was on the ground, I lost it. I don't want to lose you guys." She clenched her fist. "If I'm being honest, I don't think I could trust myself, I don't know what I would do". She let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, Yang i...", Yang shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it, anymore. Come on, let see how Weiss is getting on." Yang slowly stood up, wobbling on her feet, Blake followed her, staying close by. Yang took another shaky step forward, the color draining from her face, the blonde became light-headed. Falling forward, she closed her, eyes expecting to come to face first with the ground. However, before she hit the ground she felt two arms wrap around her, looking up she saw Blake staring down on her with a concerned look.

"Come on, I'll help you.", Blake slung Yang's arm over her shoulder, taking a tight hold on her partner's hip.

"Thanks, Blake." She stared at her friend with a slight grin. "I guess I'm lucky you have cat-like reflexes." She laughed at her own pun while blake rolled her.

"Any more cat puns while we walk, I will let go of you and leave." She threatened, but Yang could see a small grin tug at her partner's lips.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed reading, let me know of anything I need to improve on dont be scared to let me know. :D hope you enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

Team RWBY had stayed in the village for the rest of the week. The group had decided it would be best to stick around to make sure the attacks had been dealt with, at least for the time being. The team took it in turns to pair up and go back to check on the Grimm's den. They had wanted to make sure that it had stayed untouched with no signs of any lingering beast.

It was the team's final day at the village. Ruby and Weiss agreed to stay behind in the cabin they had stayed in, packing up the team's things. While Blake and Yang did one last patrol around the forest.

Weiss folded her clothes, sitting them inside her rucksack, which was now considerably lighter since she had used up some of her dust capsules. The heiress was caught in her own thoughts, her mind replayed the incident in the forest.

"Are you doing okay?." The white-haired girl's head shot up, as the voice interrupted her thoughts. She gave the brunette a confused look. "You just look like you have a lot on your mind.", Ruby gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Plus, you're crushing your nightgown." Weiss looked down at her hands, the previously folded fabric was now crushed into a ball.

"It's nothing," Weiss said quickly. As she re-folded her nightgown, the heiress avoided the silver eyes of her leader.

"Are you sure, I mean." Ruby started to fidget with her fingers. "It's just you've been a bit distracted ever since...well you know.", The caped girl searched her mind for the right words.

"Since when?. Since I ended up unconscious, while my team tried to cover for my failure?." Weiss snapped at the younger girl. Ruby looked at her partner, trying to find the words that might comfort the heiress. "You know, I keep playing it over and over. I can't believe that I didn't see that attack coming."

"Weiss, it happens, none of us are perfect." Ruby could tell this wasn't what her partner wanted to hear, as Weiss glared at her.

"Ruby, I let my guard down, not just ones but twice.", Her voice was full of anger, trying to hide the embarrassment that she felt. "I can't afford to let my guard down, I almost got you and Blake killed with my carelessness. If it wasn't for your brute of a sister, who knows what would have happened."

When Blake and Yang had returned from the Grimms Den, Weiss could barely look at the two. Especially when she saw that Blake was helping sew up Yang's wounds. Weiss had to leave the room, knowing all too well that the injury would leave a scar on the Blonde's skin. She didn't come down for dinner that night. The only reason she had left the room the next day was because it was her and Ruby's turn to go on patrol.

"Yang was hurt because of me. She now has a scar that won't go away.", The heiress let out a shaky breath, her hand slowly glided towards her own scar. "You and Blake could have gotten killed, trying to save me. I'm meant to be a huntress, but if I can't even protect myself, how am I going to protect anyone else." Weiss sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes glued to the floor. "Father was right, I'm not cut out to be a huntress." A short burst of laughter caught her attention, her eyes traveled up until they reached the young girl, Glaring at Ruby.

"Sorry, but you're being too hard on yourself. We all make mistakes, it happens. Remember the time I tried to take on a deathstalker by myself, head-on." The younger girl threw her arms in the air. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. And let's not forget the number of times Yang puts herself at risk, did you not see her get slammed into several pillars." Ruby slammed her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Using you and your sister as examples for stupid mistakes, doesn't make me feel any better. Considering how reckless you two can be at the best of times.", Weiss couldn't help but let a small smirk come to her face. Ruby folded her arms, placing a hand to her chin in a joking manner.

"Good point, maybe not the best of examples. But still, I stick to what I said. This is why we're at Beacon and why we're in a team together, so we can learn together and have each other's back." Ruby walked towards the heiress, stretching out her hand for Weiss to take it. "Come on, Blake and Yang will be back soon, we need to get everything sorted before the bullhead comes and picks us up.

_**YANG AND BLAKE**_

The bumblebee pair walked through the forest, their weapons at the ready just in case of any sudden attacks. Yang stretched her arms towards the sky, wincing as the stitches pulled at her skin.

"If any of those stitches come out, you're sewing them up yourself. I'm not going through that again.", Blake eyed the girl at her side.

"Oh, come on Blakely, it wasn't that bad.", Yang placed her hands on the top of her head.

"You're right, but you can't sit still for more than a minute, which made it extremely difficult.", Blake's voice had a hint of annoyance in it, Remembering how difficult it was to keep the girl sitting while she tried to help her.

"Well, what are partners for anyway?" Yang said with a grin on her face. "If I was as skilled as you with a needle and thread, I would be more than happy to help you out."

"Yang, I can assure you, there is no chance I would ever allow you near me with a needle.", She said half-jokingly.

"I can't believe how little faith you have in me.", The blonde faked a hurt expression, while Blake rolled her eyes, a twitch pulled at the corner of her lips. Yang just laughed at her partner.

"How's your back anyway?." The Faunus changed the subject. Given Yang a worried look. Though it wasn't the worst injury she had ever seen of the girl's, it still didn't stop the Faunus from being concerned for her partner. If Blake had been honest, she never expected to become good friends with the sun dragon, herself. Their personality clashed, but that didn't matter to the blonde. Even when Blake tried to push Yang away, the blonde would not allow her to do so. However, Yang did understand, the Faunus needed some time to herself.

"it's fine.", Yang stretched her hand right in front of her. "Though I am a bit stiff, give me a couple of days, and I'll be as good as new. But I am worried about Weiss, I think she took it quite hard when she saw my injury." Blake nodded in agreement.

"Do you expect anything less from a Schnee, nothing less than perfection will do. She's probably beating herself up over what had happened. I mean, if I was in the same situation, I would probably feel the same. We're a team, if one of us gets injured, we all feel like we've failed." Blake explained.

"But you guys can't feel that way with me.", Yang stopped walking, staring at Blake, who just let out a sigh before licking her lower lip.

"Yang, you might be somewhat invincible, but even with your semblance, it still scares us, when you come out of a fight black and blue or worse. I mean, when I first saw you get hit through those pilers, my heart stopped. Even now, that I know what your semblance is, it doesn't make seeing you take a heavy hit any easier.",

"I know, but you know me, I will always get back up.", Yang put her hand on her partner's shoulder.

"Don't make a promise like that, You won't always be able to keep it.", It was harsh, but it was true, and Blake didn't want to be the one to fall for those words. The Faunus shook the hand of her shoulder, walking forward, ignoring the blonde's eyes. Yang followed on behind her picking up her pace, so she was once again standing

next to the Faunus.

"Hey, Blake.", Yang finally broke the silence. The Faunus turned her attention towards Yang, once again. "Could I ask a favor from you?."

"If it's the same favor you asked me yesterday, before you took a shower, No." Blake eyed the blonde with a smirk.

"Hey, don't act like you weren't tempted to wash my back.", Yang winked, while her partner just rolled her eyes. "It's got nothing to do with that anyway. Would you be able to teach me how to conceal my aura?." Yang stopped once again, her eyes not leaving Blakes form.

"Why would you want to do that?." Blake asked out of curiosity.

"Because what happened the other day. I might have been able to stop them if I could hide my aura." Blake looked at the awkward standing Blonde.

"No," Blake said plainly, as she stopped in her path, she could feel Yang's eyes burning into the back off her.

"Why the hell not?." Blake turned towards her, golden eyes locking with red ones.

"If I'm honest Yang, I don't think you would be able to learn it.", Yang hurt by her teammate.

"What? am I not smart enough.", Blake sighed, she knew this was a sore spot for Yang, After all, most people's first impressions of the blonde were of her being a party girl.

"You know that's not what I meant,". Blake couldn't help but let her anger show. "The reason is, you?" Yang gave her a confused look. "Yang, I'm not an expert on the aura, but what I do know is your aura and semblance are powered by your emotions."

"Yeah, and?." she quickly asked, trying to get to the point.

"For the rest of the team Rwby, it's easier for us to conceal our aura, we aren't as connected to our emotions as you. Yang, it doesn't matter what room you step into your aura always fills it. Even with years of practice, I don't think anyone with a similar aura could be able to accomplish it."

"Oh." Yang slumped her shoulders in disappointment. Blake felt sympathy for the girl because she knew what it was like to be left behind.

"However, you could always go to Goodwitch. She might be able to least give you advice on it." Yang kept her eyes low but nodded her head.

"You're right, I'll talk to her when we are back at Beacon, After all, I don't see us spending any longer here". Yang smiled as she walked past the raven-haired girl. " I think we can call this mission a success", Blake nodded her head before catching up with her partner.


	5. Chapter 5

Team Rwby had arrived back at the dorm, within a few hours of departing from the village. The leader of the team went straight to writing the mission report, with Weiss offering to help out the younger girl. Blake and Yang had left the two girls alone, the Faunus dragging her partner behind her, forcing the blonde to the infirmary. As it was mandatory by the school for students to get checked out after being injured during a mission.

"It's good to know I've been cleared once again. Though, I wish the school nurse would stop lecturing me. What does she expect from a combat school?. " The bumblebee pair walked through the empty halls of the school.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she doesn't have to deal with students getting injured every time they go on a mission.", Blake gave the girl a small smirked, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating slightly." Yang shot back.

"Am I?" Yang scratched her cheek lost in her thoughts, while Blake gave her an amused look.

"Well, I know it hasn't been every mission, at least." She scrunched her brow, wondering if that statement was actually true.

"I guess I will have to give you that. Congratulations, you're not entirely injury prone." Yang's smile widened as her partner continues to tease her.

"That's better.", Blake smirked at Yang's antics, the two continued to walk through the school, occasionally walking past a few students in their uniforms. Classes were still on, but team Rwby was allowed to take the rest of the day off to recover from their last mission. "So, what are you planning on doing tomorrow night?."

"Probably finish that book I had started before we left Beacon," Blake replied.

"That's boring, we should go out tomorrow night instead?" The blonde suggested, turning to her partner.

"I don't know Yang. I don't feel like going to a club, especially after a mission. I was kinda looking forward to a relaxing weekend.", Blake watched Yang, waiting to see the disappointment on her face, but it never came.

"Oh, come on Blakey, I swear it will be fun." The Faunus rolled her eyes at the nickname she had been given, shaking her head at the blonde. " We won't even go clubbing. Plus, if you come out tomorrow with me I won't get in your way the full weekend, how does that sound?" Yang jumped in front of the girl, forcing her to stop.

"Yang." The blonde pouted at her partner, Blake sighed defeated by her partner's persistency. "Fine, but on two conditions." Yang's smile returned twice as big. "First off, no night clubs, or anywhere that might need us to provide a fake ID." Surprisingly Yang happily agreed to the first term easily. "2nd, I want to be left to my own devices all weekend. This means you distract Weiss and Ruby if they decide on any team bonding training sessions." Blake smirked, folding her arms, watching Yang decide whether it would be worth the amount of effort to deal with the two.

"Deal, you drive a hard bargain, Belladonna." Yang smiled at her victory as Blake walked past her. The blonde jogged to catch up with the girl. The two walked in comfortable silence until they heard laughter piercing their ears as they rounded a corner.

"You should have seen his face when he saw me walking towards him. I've never seen someone go so pale, within seconds." The girls looked at each other, recognizing the voice. Their eyes landing on a group of guys gathered in the hall, there stood, Cardin Winchester. Yang clenched her fist, her face turning into a scowl. Yang hated this guy, she couldn't believe such a low life went to Beacon. The boy walked around like he owned the place, and treated people like he was above them.

Blake could hide her emotions a little better than her best friend. The Faunus grew up knowing there were people like Cardin everywhere. Though, it didn't make her feel any better when she saw him bragging about bullying some poor boy. Blake was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt the temperature start to rise. Golden eyes drifted to the girl next to her, purple eyes flickered to red. Blake allowed her hand to drift over to the brawler's, gently placing it on top of the girl's. "Your semblance.", Blake spoke softly, given her an understanding look. Yang took a deep breath, trying to get her composure.

"I swear, every time I see that guy, he makes it even harder not to punch him." Blake nodded her head in understanding. Both girls returned to silence as they tried to walk past the group without drawing attention to themselves. However, this did not stop Yang from glaring at the ring leader.

"Xiao long.", The two girls stopped, turning their attention to the group. Cardin pushed through his followers, with a devilish grin, and the girl in question held her glare on him. He walked over, placing himself in between the two girls, pushing Blake to the side, as he placed his arm around Yang's back. Yang tensed, holding back a few selected cursed words as Cardin unknowingly put more pressure on the girl's injured back.

"What do you want, Cardin?". She said firmly, trying to shake the boy off her.

"Oh, nothing." He looked over his shoulder towards the group. "Just thought you might want to come and join us, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself." The boy smirked given the girl a wink, which turned Yang's stomach as she made a face of disgust.

"Get that hand off me before I break it.", The brawler threatened as the temperature started to rise around them, trying to keep the snarl from her voice.

"Come on, we all know the stories." He spoke in a low tone as if he was holding on to a secret. Yang clenched her fist, her eyes turned fully red. Blake watched the interaction of the two, not hiding her own anger at the boy's sickening comment. Before Yang could say anything else, Blake felt her body move by itself, forcing herself between the two given Yang some space from the school bully.

"Shouldn't you be in class instead of harassing other students?. I'm sure Goodwitch would want to know why your missing class." Blake stated, staring down the brown-haired boy, as he glared back at her.

"I'm sure the same goes with you, and a top student wouldn't want to be caught either. Now get lost," He snapped at her. "Unless you want to join your partner.", Cardin smirked as he took a step closer to Blake, but she didn't move, she could sense that Yang had copied Cardin, by taking a step forward.

"You're right."Blake folded her arms. "I wouldn't want to be caught in the same position as yourself. However, since we have just returned from a mission, I'm sure they'll understand." Cardin growled. "So, maybe you should forget about continuing anything you were going to say to us."

"Whatever." He spoke, unable to give a proper comeback. Cardin looked at the Faunus up and down before his eyes fell on her bow, his smirk grew. "You know I don't think I've ever seen you without that bow, it must be special." With a mischievous glint in his eye, he reached out towards the bow, on top of the raven-girls head. Blake flinched at the unexpected action, the Faunus leaned back, trying to avoid the boy's hand. She held her breath, not knowing what to do, Blake knew if she reacted it would cause too many suspicions.

As his fingers were inches away from the bow, a gloved hand captured his. Unable to move any further, the boy flinched, as the owner of the hand tightened her grip, He winced trying to draw his hand back.

"Don't touch her, Winchester." Yang spat out.

"Or you'll do what?." He dared her, the brawler grabbed his Blaser, slamming the boy hard against the wall.

"Do you want to test me? because I can assure you, that won't be your smartest idea.", Cardin flinched as his eyes met with bright red. Before he could say anything else, Yang was snatched out of the moment when she heard the bell, alerting her that class had ended. The blonde released the boy, allowing him to slide down the wall. "I swear Cardin, you touch any of my team, and you won't be getting another warning." She threatened him, before storming away with Blake hot on her heels.

"Yang, wait". The Faunus grabbed the girl's hand, forcing her to stop. The blonde looked down avoiding eye contact with the Faunus. "Are you okay?". Blake didn't bother hiding the concern on her face.

"I'm fine." Yang licked her lower lip. "How about you?." Yang's eyes quickly snapped to the bow on top of Blake's head, given the girl enough time to understand what she was asking. Blake let a smile come to her lips.

"I'm fine. Thank you for that, I don't know why, but I froze when he reached up." She continued to walk. "I actually thought this might have been the day I was found." She let out a bitter laugh.

"I swear that boy needs to learn personal space." Yang shot back, given her partner's hand a quick squeeze. "He was just lucky bell rang when it did." Yang cracked her knuckles. "You could say he was saved by the bell." Yang gave her partner a massive grin, while Blake rolled her eyes, returning her smile.

_**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think.**_

_**And I hope everyone is staying safe with everything that is happening**_


	6. Chapter 6

Professor Goodwitch eyed the class, as they settled down preparing themselves for their lesson. She quickly pulled out her scroll, in preparation to take attendance. "Professor.", A familiar voice caught her attention, the voice sounded unsure of whether they were allowed to speak.

Miss Xiao Long, if you're here to tell me that you have forgotten your homework or have another excuse about why you didn't do it, I don't want to hear it." The older woman's eyes never left her scroll, as her student scratched the back of her head.

"No, it's not that, well... "Yang paused, remembering the assigned homework. "It's also that, but I wanted to ask if you could help me with something?." The Professor turned her head, raising an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic behavior of her student.

"And that is.?" The girl played with her hair feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of her teacher.

"I want to learn how to conceal my aura.", The younger girl looked at her teacher, finally meeting her gaze, lilac eyes showing the older woman how serious she was about this request.

"That is a bit of an unusual request coming from you, miss Xiao Long. Considering you've never paid any attention in the past when I've talked about been discreet before. If I remember your words correctly, and I quote. `That's not my style.`, So why are you so interested in it now?." The woman studied her students, waiting for the answer.

"Does it matter what I said, I've changed my mind, I want to learn it now." She spoke with frustration.

"In that case, Miss Xiao Long, bring miss Belladonna to my classroom at lunchtime today. Now get to your seat, we're about to start our lesson." Yang brightened with the agreement. "But, I want you to take this serious, miss Xiao Long."

"What was that about?." Weiss questioned the girl, as she sat down, Obviously watching the interaction between the two. "Did you forget to do your homework again?." The heiress air quoted`forgot` with her fingers, knowing full well Yang had not done the homework.

"Why does everybody come to that conclusion when I talk to a teacher?." She asked, genuinely curious.

"Because it tends to be the only time you are willing to talk to the teacher," Weiss responded.

"Well, I haven't been able too, we've been busy, I haven't had the time," Yang responded.

"You've had 3 weeks to do it. Tell me how you haven't been able to fit schoolwork in between sleeping, hanging out with team JNPR and going out clubbing?". Weiss raised a finger for each thing she counted.

"She's got you there, Sis." Ruby chimed in while raising her hand for Weiss to slap it. Which the white-haired girl reluctantly did.

"Oh is that how it is, sticking up for your partner before your sister.", The blonde faked being hurt, placing her hand on her chest. "Plus, you wouldn't have done it either, if it wasn't for Weiss breathing down your neck." Ruby opened her mouth but closed it as she really didn't know what to say back to her sister.

"Ruby barely needs to be told to do her school work now. Perhaps, if you did it as soon as you were given it, you wouldn't be looking for excuses."

"Yeah, maybe your right. However that doesn't stop you from your late-night study session, does it?", Yang winked at the heiress, who turned red. Huffing, folding her arms to her chest.

"You're insufferable, maybe if you're partner supported you as well as I supported Ruby, you would see improvement in your schoolwork." Blake watched the exchange between the two, rolling her eyes as her name was brought into the conversation.

"I'll have you know my partner is extremely helpful," Yang gave a devilish smirk. "In fact, Blake has offered to help me with studying this lunchtime." The Faunus eyes shot towards the brawler, in question.

"Wait, what?. I don't remember agreeing to this." Blake gave Yang a look that told the blonde that she wasn't pleased. Yang sat down next to her partner.

"Well, that's because it had just been decided, Goodwitch wants both of us here at lunchtime." Yang casually told her partner, who just glared at her. Yang gave her a worried look. "Can you help me? if that's okay with you."

"I guess, I don't really have a choice, do I?." Blake gave her partner a slight smirk as Yang smile widened. "But, you owe me for this."

"Thanks, Blake, you're the best." The Faunus felt her stomach flip when she heard the compliment.

**Lunchtime**

The rest of the day went by quickly up to that point. Yang couldn't lie, she was a bit nervous about the extra lesson. Unsure of what to expect, and why Blake might be involved. The two sat in the class, waiting for their teacher.

"So, what do you think she will get us to do?." Yang questioned her partner, while Blake's eyes never left the book she was reading.

"I'm not entirely sure, I mean, when I learned aura manipulation, I was just taught the basics and got told to get on with it." Blake closed her book to give her partner her attention. "And anything that I wasn't sure off, I read up on it." The Faunus vaguely remembered the nights she would stay up with Adam running through the basic training on stealth. Yang gave the brunette a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, if I'm honest. I don't remember covering it at Signal.", The blonde scratched her head.

"That is probably because you weren't paying attention, miss xiao long." A voice interrupted the two, the teammates turned to their teacher as she entered the room. Yang gave a nervous laugh, while Blake smirked at the blonde.

"I was slightly surprised when you approached me about the subject." The teacher took a seat behind her desk.

"Yeah, well I did ask Blake, but she said it would probably be best asking yourself." Goodwitch slowly nodded.

"Did miss belladonna explain why she thought it would be best for that?." GoodWitch continued to question the girl.

"Well, she said it might be harder to teach me, due to my aura and semblance being connected to my emotions."

"Miss belladonna is correct, for your teammates and most other students their aura are separate from their semblance. However, your semblance is fueled by your emotions, more specifically, your anger. Also, your semblance activates when your aura is low or takes damage. Do you see what I'm getting at here?. Depending on the situation you're in, it would take a lot of self-control, which at this present moment you don't have." Yang looked away from her teacher, disappointed to hear what her teacher had to say, biting her lip, frustrated at herself.

"That is why I asked you to bring miss belladonna, there is a way for your partner to conceal your semblance with her own.", Blake eyed her teacher suspiciously, unsure as to where this was going. "But, of course, she needs to agree to this." The two turned towards the Faunus, waiting for her answer.

"Of course I'll help.", Blake didn't know why she agreed, without really questioning Professor Goodwitch. It went against everything she was taught. Glynda nodded her head in appreciation.

"Good to hear. The reason why I asked for miss belladonna pacifically is partly that she is your partner, so you'll be spending most of your mission time with her while at Beacon. But also with miss Belladonna aura, it should be the best one to counterbalance your own.

"Now, I want you two to sit across from one another. Take the hands of each other". Both girls followed the instruction of their teacher. As Blake took Yang's hand she noticed they were rough which was to be expected with someone who fights with her fists. But they were warm, not uncomfortably. "Miss Belladonna, I want you to focus on. Imagine pushing your aura through your body towards your fingertips until it reaches with miss xiao long".

It took a minute before Blake managed to work out how to do it. As Blake's aura finally connected with Yang's, she felt the girl shiver slightly under the invasion of a new presence. Though Blake felt warm, comfortable, safe. she could feel how much the blonde trusted her. "Miss Belladonna, I want you to try and spread your aura to miss Xiao Long." Blake slowly nodded. "This might feel unnatural at first, but I want you to accept it." Both girls nodded.

Blake had to focus harder because every time she did Yang's aura would try and burn her aura away. Blake squeezed Yang's hand slightly. "Yang trust me." Blake heard Yang let out an unsteady breath. But it allowed her to finally connect to Yang fully. Giving the Faunus full control of her partner's aura. " now miss belladonna this should allow you to help conceal your partner's presence as long as you keep up this connection."

Blake started to conceal her aura feeling it dull down along with Yangs. "You can stop now." Both girls opened their eyes, Blakes eyes finding Yang's face, which seemed slightly paler. The Blonde raised a hand to her head squeezing her eyes shut.

"Wow, that was something," Yang commented, Blake nodded her head in agreement not taking her eyes off the blonde.

"For the time being, this is the best way to conceal an aura like Miss Xiao long. Though that doesn't mean she can't break it if her semblance activates.", Blake nodded her head in understanding. "However, miss Xiao long, I would like to see you in my class every Tuesday at lunch. So we can work on aura control." Yang opened her mouth to say something but was stopped as professor Goodwitch looked over her glasses at the blonde. "Keep in mind, this isn't for me or you, this is for your team." As the words rang through her head Yang kept her mouth shut.

"Okay professor." Yang stood up on shaky legs, holding onto the desk as the room started spinning. Blake quickly reached over, steadying her partner.

"Give yourself a minute before getting up, the first attempt can take a lot out of you, especially when your aura is being forced to dim down." The two girls nodded at the teacher before sitting down. They watched as the teacher walked out of the room.

"So how are you feeling?", Blake's voice was soft as she eyed her partner.

"Fine, I guess, it just felt, odd." Yang's eyes fell onto the Faunus, who looked down. "Not in a bad way." The blonde backtracked. "I mean, at first I had to try and force it from burning your aura. I could feel my aura trying to get rid of yours, but when that moment passed, it felt odd...", The blonde searched her mind, looking for the correct words. " You know, I felt safe." Blake felt her face go red at the comment. "How was it for you?."

"I understand what you mean." What Blake didn't tell the Blonde, was that Blake enjoyed the closeness. The reassurance of knowing that the blonde really trusted her put some of her insecurities about her partner at ease.

_**Hey guys, that's me finished this chapter if you have any feed beck I would love to hear**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby dragged her feet through the door of the dorm room, throwing her bag to the side. The heiress shot a glare at the girl as she followed on behind her. "Ruby, the four of us share this room, I would appreciate it if you didn't treat it like a pigsty." The older girl scolded the red-themed teammate.

"Sleep." was the only reply she got from the youngest member of the team, Weiss rolled her eyes, choosing to drop the subject, at least for the time being. The heiress looked around the room to see that Blake was not in her usual spot, crawled up in the corner of her bed with a book. Instead, the Faunus was on the edge of her bed, lacing up her boots. Blake was wearing her cropped white jacket and dark skinny jeans.

"Going somewhere?." Raising her eyebrows to the Faunus on the bed.

"Yang wanted to go out for a while, and somehow managed to talk me into going with her," Blake stated matter of fact. On cue, the blonde opened the door to the shared bathroom, revealing that she was wearing a low cut yellow top, with a leather jacket, accompanied with tight jeans.

What caught Weiss's eye was the yellow bracelets still attached to Yang's wrist. "What kind of night out did you have in mind that would acquire you to wear your weapons?." The blonde smiled at the heiress, who eyed her weapons suspiciously. "I hope it's one that doesn't involve blowing up any club of some sort."

"I'm not really sure, it's still early days to tell.", Yang winked at the heiress who scoffed at the grinning girl.

"Awe Yang, dad's going to be mad if you go back there. Especially if you're causing any more trouble." Ruby remembered the night two police officers came to the door, wanting to question Yang. That night her father had told Ruby to go upstairs to her room while he spoke to Yang alone. The pair got into an argument, it was one of those rare moments that never happened in the Xiao Long household very often. Yang never did tell her little sister the exact reason as to why she was at that club or why she and her father were arguing, brushing it off anytime Ruby would ask.

"Relax, in fact, I've patched everything up with Junior." Everybody in the room gave the blonde a skeptical look. "Well, mostly everything." She scratched her chin. "You guys are always welcome to come, even if that means Weiss is my chaperone for the night.

"I'd rather not." Weiss flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Plus, I just want to relax tonight, after the week we've had," Weiss replied.

"Your lost princess, what about you, Ruby?." Yang turned her attention to her sister.

"Your lost, princess, how about you, Ruby?." Yang turned her attention to her sister.

"Nah, I'm going to hang out with team JNPR." The younger girl shook her head.

"Fair enough, you ready Blake?." The Faunus stood up, concealing her weapon inside her jacket. It might have been strange, but Blake never liked being without it. The girl headed to the door, the only answer to the blonde's question. "See you guys later, don't wait up." Closing the door behind her.

"I don't care what your sister is up too, when she's out, as long as she doesn't come barging in, in the middle of the night smelling off alcohol." Weiss glared at the now-closed door.

"She's with Blake, I don't think that will happen," Ruby responded with a small smile.

"If your sister wanted too, she could corrupt anyone into doing anything." Ruby opened her mouth before closing it. "Exactly." The heiress folded her arms to her chest.

"You know, you didn't need to lie to them," Ruby spoke, changing the subject. "I'm sure Blake and Yang wouldn't say anything." Ruby looked over to her partner.

"I'm not going to let your sister have one more thing over me." Weiss huffed, folding her arms. "Her knowing that I asked her younger sister to help me with combat training, I'm sure she wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"You really don't give Yang much credit, do you?. Yang understands that people need to ask for help, I mean she asks Blake to help her with homework all the time."

"Ruby, I don't want to discuss this any further, so are we going to the training area or not." Weiss eyed the young girl who just nodded.

**BLAKE AND YANG**

The wind whistled through the Faunus ears, with her ribbon covering her cat ears muffling any sound. Blake feared that her fabric might slip off completely. Yang had insisted on taking bumblebee, saying it would take too long waiting for a bus to get into the city after getting off the aircraft. Even after bringing up the fact, she had no helmet that would fit her because of her ears. Yang's only solution was also to not wear a helmet. When the blonde waved through traffic trying to avoid the rush hour, Blake tightened her grip on the girl's waist. Bringing out a chuckle of the bike's rider.

"You alright back there Blake?", Yang looked over her shoulder, trying to see her partner's face.

"Yes, now keep your eyes on the road.", Blake yelled over the wind.

The two drove for another 20 minutes before coming to a complete stop. Blake quickly jumped off Yang's bike, just in case the blonde changed her mind and wanted to go for a long drive. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad of a driver."

"No, you're not, though you do like to pick and choose what rules of the road you want to follow." Blake glared at the girl who was combing down her hair.

"I don't follow them because I don't know them.", Yang let out a laugh as Blake's face dropped at the statement. "I'm joking, you were right the first time, I just wanted to get here faster." The blonde laughed at the Faunus reaction.

"That's not funny." Blake scolded the girl. "So, what do you want to do?."

"Oh, I know, why don't we go grab an ice cream first, then we can decide what to do after that. I know this really great place." Blake shrugged her shoulders, moving to the side, allowing the blonde to lead the way.

_**SOMETIME LATE**_

Blake and Yang sat in a booth of the ice cream parlor, the two had been sitting there for a while, Yang laughing at the top of her lungs, while Blake chuckled softly, as they exchanged stories.

"Honestly, you should have seen my dad when the police showed up. Especially when he thought he was going to have to pay for repairing junior's bar." Blake laughed, bringing her hand up to cover her lips.

"I would hate to see that repair bill, so how did your dad punish you?." The Faunus eyed the girl curiously.

"Now that I think about it." The blonde scratched the back of her head. "I don't actually think we managed to get to that part, we ended up getting into a massive fight." Yang looked down at her hands.

"Oh." Blake became a bit awkward, despite seeing the two sisters fighting on an odd occasion. Blake couldn't think of a time Yang had ever mentioned fighting with her other family members. "That doesn't sound like you."

"Yeah, well, he didn't like the reason I went there in the first place." Now that Blake thought about it, Yang had told this story countless times but never why she went there.

"You know, now that you mention it, you've never explained why. I've always thought it was because you were underage." Yang let out a bitter laugh.

"Nah." Her voice was lower. "I was looking for my mom. I had heard that Junior knew everybody and thought he could give me some sort of leed. But that obviously didn't go to plan." Yang gave her a soft smile.

Sorry to hear that." Blake gave her partner a sympathetic look.

"Don't be, my dad was right, what I did was stupid." The girl waved her hand in front of her. They sat in comfortable silence while watching the people around them. The blonde looked around the parlor seeing the sudden rush of people. "It's getting busy in here, got any idea where you want to go?." But when she turned to look back at her partner, she noticed Blake's focus was elsewhere. Turning her head in the direction to the booth across from them.

Sitting there were three Faunus, one girl who had red hair, she looked to be some sort of dog judging by her gray tail. One of the boys was a deer Faunus his antlers out in the open, while the other was a lion Faunus his tail hanging freely.

"You see anything you like, Blakely?." Blake snapped her head towards her partner. Before realizing what she had said.

"What?, no it's just, I think something is going on over there, just stay quiet for a minute." Blake strained her ears, trying to catch some of the conversations. While Yang watched curiously.

"I don't know guys, it could be dangerous. What if we get caught?. Or what if something else happens. I don't know if I can do it." The dog Faunus kept her voice low.

"Come on, Stacy, aren't you fed up with the way people treat you?". The deer Faunus questioned.

"I don't know...it's just" The girl looked away from her friends.

"Look, it's not like we are going to do anything, we're just going to go and see what the Fang has to say. Okay?." The lion Faunus reached over the table to touch her hand. The young girl gave an unsure nod as they stood up. Yang watched them carefully turning back to her partner, who looked torn.

"I know that look." Yang smiled with a mischievous grin. "So, who are we after?." Blake bit her lip, unsure as to what to do.

"It seems like a white fang meeting. Maybe we should leave this for the police or call in Ozpin." Blake kept her eyes on the teens.

"Oh, hell no, We can deal with the white fang ourselves." Yang stood up, pulling the Faunus behind her.

"Yang, wait, we don't even know what we are up against." Blake tried to pull her hand away from the blonde's grip.

"Look, we'll just go and check it out. If it gets too hot, we'll contact Beacon."

"Fine," Blake let out a defeated sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

The streets of Vale were busy for a Friday night, people going out to meet up with friends after a long week, hoping to blow off some steam. This made it easier for the two huntresses in training to follow the Faunus they had come across in the diner.

"So, do you really think it is another white fang meeting?. I mean it's so soon after the last one we busted up, considering that was only a couple of weeks ago.", Yang questioned her partner, keeping her eyes on the targets in front of her. Swaying in and out of the crowd to avoid bumping into anyone on the busy street.

"It would not surprise me. I remember this one time, we had just lost a lot of our men, after raiding Schnee dust mine. And not even 12 hours after that raid, we had a recruiting drive." Blake clenched her fist, disgusted at the memory of how the white fang so quickly replaced their fallen comrades.

Yang glanced over to the girl, unsure of how to respond to her partner, or at least give the girl some comfort. "You know, that's not your fault." Yang gave her a sympathetic look, waiting for the Faunus to say something, but when she didn't, Yang changed the subject. "Who do you think is behind this meet?."

Blake bit her lip as an image of a bull Faunus Flashed before her eyes, the man smirked at her, his hand lay on the handle of the sword he carried. Blake shook her head, wiping away the memory of her former partner. Her heart was racing, the thought of him being anywhere near her or the people she considered friends scared her. "Hey, Blake," the raven-haired girl snapped her head towards Yang. "Did you hear me? who do you think is behind this one?." The blonde asked again.

"I'm not sure, the white fang has a countless number of people who have the power to arrange meets like this one." Blake eyed the group as they took a right down an alleyway. "Come on, before we lose them." Blake rushed forward, Yang hot on her heels. The two stopped at the entrance of the alleyway. They Watched as one of the Faunus handed what looked to be a piece of paper to the guard standing outside the door to the building.

"Now what?". Yang turned to her partner. "Do we just sweet talk the guard or something?." Blake rolled her eyes at her.

"This isn't a night club, that kind of stuff doesn't work here." The cat Faunus looked around the alleyway, trying to figure out their next move. Her eyes caught sight of a window at the top of the building.

"Come on, follow me." Blake grabbed Yang's hand and led her away from where they had been standing. Yang raised her eyebrows at the action, unsure of what the Faunus had in mind.

_**RUBY & Weiss**_

Weiss Stood in the center of the training grounds, eyeing up the young girl in front of her. The heiress took up a defensive stance, waiting on the girl to make her move. Ruby crouched down slightly, Cresent Rose clutched in her hand.

The only warning the heiress got was a smirk as Ruby shot forward, swinging the giant scythe. Weiss brought up Mytenaster blocking the oncoming attack with ease, she aimed a Glyphs towards the young girl's feet shooting her backward. Ruby was thrown through the air, away from Weiss, the young girl slammed the blade of her weapon into the ground, slowing her down before coming to a complete stop.

Without given the white-haired girl time to get back in her defensive stance, Ruby rapidly fired crescent rose. Forcing the girl to move quickly to avoid any bullets coming her way. This gave Ruby enough time to prie the scythe from its concrete prison.

Ruby shot forward once again, this time appearing behind the heiress swiping her legs away with the handle. Weiss hit the ground with a thud. The wind getting knocked out of the heiress. Taking a sharp breath, slowly opening her eyes to come in contact with concerning silver. "You okay?." Ruby offered her hand to help pick up her partner.

"I'm fine.", Weiss snapped, ignoring the hand, pushing herself back up off the ground. "I just wasn't expecting that." Weiss brushed herself off before glaring at her partner.

"You know, that's what I used to say to Yang when we trained together. I always had some excuse, mainly when she tried to teach me close combat. I would always tell her, I'll be fine, I have my weapon. But, that's not always the case, things aren't always going to go our way during a fight." Ruby walked to the bench in the training area, taking a seat.

"I know that." Weiss sat down beside her. "It's just difficult, I mean, when I was taught combat, they taught me how to dual correctly. So my mind immediately goes straight to dueling training, and that doesn't tend to cover sneak attacks." Weiss frowned at the memory of her dueling teacher's shouts and her father's disapproving looks, as she failed to follow instructions the first time.

"Well, we'll just need to change that way of thinking. First, we'll work on your footing, you're a bit flat-footed..." Ruby backtracked when Weiss gave her an unamused look. "What I mean is, when you're in a fight, you don't tend to move around as much. Unless you're attacking." Ruby rummaged inside her bag. "Yang would have probably have been the best to show you some footwork drills, she was the one who taught me. I had a similar problem when I started training back in Signal. So the first drill will be..." She pulled out a thin rope. "Skipping."

"Skipping?, how on Remnant, is skipping ropes going to help me." She questioned the young girl waiting for the punchline in the joke.

"I'm serious, Yang used to make me do this all the time." Ruby smiled brightly, as she did a demonstration with ropes. "She said it would build calf muscles while working on footwork, here, have a go." Ruby passed Weiss the cord, who hesitantly took them. Weiss contemplated whether or not she should. "Come on, it's fun as well."

"Fine." Weiss started jumping over the rope, finding it hard to keep any sort of rhythm going, almost tripping over herself.

"Don't worry about it, it takes time to get right." Ruby gave her an encouraging smile as she helped her friend up.

_**YANG AND BLAKE**_

The two had managed to climb to the top of the sunroof, staring down at the crowd of Faunus. "What now?." Yang looked over at her partner. '''Because there is no chance we are going to know what they are up too from up here." Blake thought for a moment running down her options.

"Take my hand." Yang raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk.

"Emm, Blake, not that I'm complaining, but a lot of people prefer a little bit of flirting, but I'm cool with demanding." Yang winked at the Faunus, who only rolled her eyes.

"Yang, we need to get inside, and even though I doubt they will be able to sense your aura from high up. If we want to get closer, we need to conceal your aura". The raven-haired girl tilted her head to the side. "Unless you want to stay up here while I investigate." Yang scrunched up her face at the suggestion. "You'll just have to take my hand then."

"You just like to ruin my fun." Yang placed her hand in Blake's outstretched hand. Blake's lips twitched at the now pouting girl.

"Maybe, it's because I enjoy putting you down a few pegs, every so often, especially when it leaves you speechless. Now shut up, so I can focus." Yang gave her a smile before bringing her hand to her lips, making a zipping motion. Blake closed her eyes, just like she had done in Goodwitche's classroom, focusing her own aura, sending through to her partner.

Blake was once again drawn to the warmth of Yang's aura, the Faunus felt a little bit guilty knowing that her own wasn't as welcoming as her partner's. The dark-haired girl forced her own to overpower her partner's aura, Yang allowing her to do so willingly. When Blake was sure she had concealed Yang's, she opened her eyes, golden eyes connecting with lilac.

"You ready?." The blonde asked Blake, who simply nodded.

With her free hand, Blake used the butt of Gambol Shroud, ramming it into the window panel. This smashed the glass, allowing the Faunus to put her hand through the window and unlatch it. Allowing the two girls to slide in, landing on the platform above the gathered crowd.

"So, are these guys all recruits?." Yang stared down at the crowd while still keeping a hold of Blake. She couldn't believe the number of people who had all shown up to this meeting. `Had all of these people felt discrimination at some point in their lives`. The thought of this made the brawler angry that these people had suffered in some way. Feeling as though their only option was to join a terrorist group.

"Not everybody, but a large number of these people are. While the others are recruiters or keeping watch." Blake could feel Yang's semblance trying to overwhelm her aura, forcing the Faunus to pour more of her own to keep their connection if they didn't want to be found out. "Yang." The blonde turned to see the sweat slowly dropping off her partner's nose.

"Blake, are you okay?." Concern was written all over her face. She eyed Blake up and down, but couldn't see anything that might cause this to happen to her partner.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I need you to calm down. Your semblance is starting to burn my aura away." Yang's mouth hung open, she hadn't realized how this would affect Blake.

"Sorry." She took a deep breath, trying to push the thought away of why these people had gathered here. Blake eyed her surroundings, a frown etched on her face, the platform the two had been standing on was pretty bare, if anyone had lifted their heads, they would have caught the two.

"We need to find a better place to hide." She turned to a doorway that would most likely lead them down the stairs to the crowd. Dragging Yang along with her, they slowly descended to the bottom, being careful to avoid any white fang members. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Blake stopped behind the crowd, keeping her distance in the shadows, just in case. After all, if someone had spotted Yang, they would most likely guess she wasn't a Faunus and who knows what would happen. The Faunus forced that thought out of her head, but she feared Yang's fate would be much worse than a normal human who had wandered into a meeting. After all, she was with a treater of the white fang. `Maybe, I shouldn't have brought her here.`

"Hey Blake, don't worry about it. I'll be fine.", the raven-haired girl turned to the blonde, seeing a small smirk on her face.

"How did you know I was thinking that." Blake eyed her suspiciously.

"It's etched all over your face," she answered with a soft smile.

"I know, but you don't know what they'll do to you if they catch you here, especially with me." Yang knew Blake was right, but she didn't want to be the reason for Blake to leave.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. We've gone through a lot worse." She tried to reassure her partner. Before Blake could say anything she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN"

hey, guys, that's me finished this chapter, hope you enjoy and if you have any thoughts or just want to let me know what you think. Just give me a comment, happy to see your thoughts.

stay safe guys


	9. Chapter 9

Blake's eyes turned to the stage, standing there, was a man with ginger hair, wearing a white coat. "Torchwhich." Both girls said, Yang, letting out a growl at the man. The Faunus felt her partner's anger spike at the sudden appearance of the man. When her eyes fell on her partner, she noticed Yang's attention was on something else, the blonde glared at the stage. Following Yang's line of sight, Blake finally understood what had rilled up her partner. Standing there, was the reason Torchwhich had escaped from them, the last time they fought.

Neo watched the crowd, carefully, a smirk was plastered on her face. Blake could feel Yang's anger taking over. Squeezing her hand. "Yang, listen to me, You need to control yourself, this isn't the place for us to be caught." Yang listens to the stern words coming out of her partner's mouth.

"I know, I know." Yang bit the inside of her cheek, taking a deep breath. "I can't believe they are here, I mean it was only a few weeks ago since we stopped them." Yang's eyes didn't leave the woman on stage.

"With Roman, nothing surprises me anymore." Blake's eyes turned to scan the crowd, a mixture of anger and suspicion painted on everyone's face.

"I'm glad you all turned up, especially, the ones who were at the last rally, which was unfortunately invaded by traitors of the white fang." The red-headed man threw his hands in the air as he casually paced up and down the stage.

Blake felt an overwhelming surge of energy shoot through her. She did everything in her power to keep a hold of the hand she was clutching as her partner's semblance threatened to overpower her own aura.

"As you may remember, those of you who came to our last meeting, we had some infiltrators. Nevertheless, it wasn't all a waste, after all, you were able to see how well our new toy worked." Torchwick grinned ear to ear as he talked about the stolen Atlesian Paladin.

"Yeah, but he fails to mention how they no longer have that giant robot. After I smashed it to pieces," Yang whispered to her partner, who just nodded.

"However," Torchwick's voice rang out in the crowded room.

"You spoke too soon," Blake said when she responded to her partner.

"I was attacked by more of these people who want nothing more than to put the Faunus down." The crowd started to yell in anger, as the man played on the Faunus fears.

"Yang, we need to go," Blake said firmly, keeping her voice low. Blake looked around as the crowd yelled in anger at the man's words.

"What? no, we can't just leave, we need to find out what he has planned." Yang argued with her friend. Blake couldn't help but wonder if Yang's eagerness to stay was due to her damaged pride when Neo had been able to slip away from the team, along with Torchwick. Blake bit her lip, unsure of how to convince the girl to leave before it was too late.

"But." Blake's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the man's voice. "Even though I was unable to get rid of any of these nuisances by myself. I do have a plan to get them out of the way." His smile widened as he pulled out a small clear jar, that carried dark liquid inside.

"What do you think that is?" Blake squinted, trying to read the small words on the label. All of a sudden a rush of heat burned through her, it was intense, her body felt a slow-burning sensation through her veins. "Yang," her voice was a whispered plea. She gritted her teeth. Focusing more on her aura to try and at least keep Yang's concealed, her hand reaching to the bridge of her nose, trying to soothe the oncoming headache.

"But just in case you have the opportunity to meet these people." The man looked over to Neo, who nodded her head, pulling out a remote, pressing a button on the device. This brought up a screen that appeared out of thin air. Blake paled as four pictures of each team member appeared on the screen. Blake's immediate reaction was to try and pull Yang away, but the blonde stood unmoving, as her jaw set and her eyes flickered to red. "Tell them, Roman sent you." He smiled as he watched the crowd take photos of the girls on their scrolls. "And if that's not motivation enough for you, one of these girls is the Schnee heiress.

Yang's anger took full control of her, an explosion erupted from her body, She felt the hand in her's being ripped from her grip with a pained scream. "Blake." Her headshot in the direction of where her partner had been standing. Her eyes caught sight of Blake a few feet away, clutching her hand that was once in Yang's own.

Pained Golden eyes met apologetic lilac. Yang's eyes quickly scanned Blake, this is where she finally noticed Blake's now burned flesh. "What do we have here, it looks like we have some party crashers. But lucky enough, we have a lot of people wanting to meet you." Yang's heart dropped with the words, her eyes shooting to the man as he raised his cane at the Faunas. Without thinking, she jumped in front of Blake, blocking the bullet with her gauntlets.

Yang clenched her fist as her eyes turned red. The room filled with Faunus frozen, all unsure as to what to do. "You don't need to do this, we're not here to hurt any of you." Yang's voice echoed through the room. "Torchwick is lying to all of you, he doesn't care about you. He's only looking after himself." Blake stood beside her partner, her injured hand close to her chest.

"She's right, joining the white fang wouldn't do any more than letting people who do discriminate against the Faunus are right to do so." The room murmured to themselves, Torchwick scowling at everyone in the room as they considered their options.

"Your starting to get on my nerves kitten," Yang growled at the man who referred to Blake to her Faunus traits. The blonde stepped forward, which was mirrored by Neo. Yang stopped in her tracks, observing the girl carefully. Neo tilted her head with a cocky smile plastered on her face.

Torchwick smirked as the room fell to a standstill, the man casually strolled over to Neo, "Neo, I trust you know what to do." The girl nodded but never once took her eyes off the blonde.

Blake's eyes were on Yang and the girl who was known as Neo, an uneasy feeling building in the pit of her stomach. Blake didn't know what it was, but there was something about this girl that told Blake she was dangerous. Before she had any chance to figure out how to get Yang as far away as possible from this girl. She caught a glimpse of Torchwick raising his staff once again, but this time she was ready when he fired. As the bullet hit, she was able to jump backward, replaced by her clone. This forced the girl to put some distance between her and her partner.

Torchwick ran at the girl, not given her time to regroup with her teammate. Blake quickly brought up Gambol Shroud, metal clashing with metal, as she protected her head from the oncoming cane. They struggled against each other trying to gain the upper hand against one another. Blake jumped back, a clone once again taking her place, exploding on the spot, the man was thrown backward, landing harshly on the ground. Pushing himself off the ground just in time to avoid the blade of Blake's weapon, Torchwick swung his cane at the girl's legs, knocking her off feet.

"Blake," Yang yelled, but before she could move, Neo had jumped in front of her, blocking the blonde's path. "Get the hell out of my way," Yang growled, throwing a right hook at the girl who pivoted out the way. Neo then slammed her Parasol down just above Ember Celica, knocking the girl off balance.

Neo slowly circled the girl as she regained her balance. Her smile never leaving her face, examining the red eyes of her opponent. When Neo closed her own eyes and reopened them, they had changed color, one was lilac while the other one was red. Yang dropped her guard for a moment, recognizing those eyes she had seen so many times when she looked into a mirror. Seeing those eyes side by side was so unnatural. Yang was disgusted by her own red eyes. How they changed her feature to resemble ones that belong to a Grimm, making her something she was not, a monster.

The pink and brown-haired girl smiled at the sudden distraction, kicking the blonde in the face, following it up with a few jabs from Hush. Yang raised her arms, trying to block any attack that was thrown at her. When it looked like Neo had let her guard down, Yang took the opportunity to throw a punch, which was easily dodged. She then followed it up with a barrage of punches, each one easily avoided.

Neo spun out of her reach allowing some breathing space. This allowed Yang to take a glance in Blake's direction. She let out a breath, seeing that Blake was now the one overpowering Trochwick. But Yang didn't have a chance to relax, as she found herself dodging Neo's weapon once again. "Your not much of a talker, are you?." Neo stopped for a moment, shrugging her shoulder in a mocking gesture towards the blonde. This pissed the brawler off even more, as the mute girl continued smirking at her. "Fine, I'll just knock the smirk off your face." Throwing another punch, but this time Neo flipped behind the girl, kicking the back of her knees.

Yang's legs buckled from under her, forcing her to the ground. Yang's knees hit the ground hard before she could react, a boot crashed into her chest, sending her onto her back. Yang tried to quickly get up but found, a heavyweight suddenly being put on her ribs, her eyes opened to find that Neo was on top of her. The blonde tried to push the girl off her, but she felt a nip on her neck, looking down to find a blade being pushed to her skin, stopping her from making any sudden movements. Yang's heart raced, she had never had an enemy this close to her, especially being so vulnerable. Her mind went through every possible option on how to get this girl off her.

However, before she could put any plan into action, she felt a prick on her neck, time slowed, as Neo pulled a syringe away from her. "When did you..", Yang stopped, feeling herself drain of aura. "What did you do?." Short of breath, as she struggled under the girl, despite the blade catching her a few times, leaving thin red marks on her skin. Neo smiled grew to what could only be called sadistic.

The smaller girl started to close the gap between the two, capturing the girl's lips on her own. Yang's eyes shot open before her mind clicked onto what had just happened. Her eyes automatically turned a deep shade of red, Her anger was at its peak. She felt her semblance activate as the girl pulled away, then she felt a burning sensation through her body. This didn't feel normal, though she could feel the power of her semblance, she also felt unbearable pain. A cry tore from her lips, as she stared up at eyes that mocked her as they changed.

_**Hey guys, I hope you are doing well and staying safe. Again if you guys have any suggestions I am always happy to listen. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Blake**_

Torchwick slouched over, attempting to catch his breath. "I'll give you this kitten. You're extremely persistent." He straightened up, brushing off his coat.

"What are you planning, what was in the jar?" Blake narrowed her eyes, her gun aimed at him.

"Oh, I don't think so. I don't want you to ruin the surprise." Roman leaned on his cane. Before Blake could move, she heard a piercing scream. Her stomach sank, a cold chill running up her spine, she recognized the owner of that voice.

"Yang," Blake's voice came out desperate, her head turning in the direction of where the sound had come from. Golden eyes fell on her partner and the girl known as Neo. Yang was on the ground, her hands clutching her head, Neo straddled the taller girl, blade inches from her throat. Without thinking, Blake raised her weapon and shot at the girl who shattered into pieces.

"I guess that is my cue to leave. Better luck next time, kitten." The man stepped into the shadows disappearing. Blake wanted to go after him, but her feet wouldn't let her move forward. The pained cries drew her attention back to her partner.

"Yang." She rushed to the blonde's side. Once she had reached her partner, Blake could see Yang shaking uncontrollably, sweat dripping down her head as her clothes clung to her body. Blake scanned her for any injuries, but the only ones she had found were the thin paper cut marks on Yang's neck, caused by Neo's blade. Yang rolled onto her side in a fetal position, pushing her head into the ground, trying to soothe the pain. Blake reached for the girl, unsure as to what to do next. When her hand touched Yang's skin, she took note of how clammy it had become.

"What the hell did she do to me?." Yang's voice was accompanied by a whimper. Blake was speechless, she had never seen the girl in this state before. Yang rolled back onto her back, her veins felt like they were on fire, her body felt like it was being burned from the inside out, her eyelids felt like led as she fought to keep them open. The blonde didn't even register her head being placed onto Blake's lap. Even the words were mumbled, as Blake tried to calm her down. Her body seized up when she finally forced her eyes to open, seeing Blake's concerned face looking down at her.

"Blake, it hurts.", Her words came out short. The brawler clenched her fists until her nails dug into her skin. "Why does it burn." Blake's bow flattened, she never thought in a million years that Yang would say something like that, in fact, she never thought Yang would know what being burned would feel like.

"We need to get you help." The Faunus looked around the room as if it would hold some sort of answer. Blake felt helpless, her hand pressed against the other girl's cheek. The only thing she could be thankful for was that the white fang had scattered sometime during the fight."Yang, I'm going to help you sit up, we need to get out of here." Yang bit her lip as she slowly nodded, Blake placed her hands on the girl's back, pushing her up in a sitting position. Yang took a deep breath, biting her tongue, so she wouldn't make a sound.

Blake allowed Yang to rest her back against her chest for a moment, allowing the girl to catch her breath. "How's...your...hand?." she struggled to speak but did her best to get her mind off the pain. "Sorry... I shouldn't.." Blake cut her off.

"My hand's fine, my aura has started healing it. And right now, I'm not getting into what just happened, we'll deal with that after we get you back to Beacon." Blake felt Yang tense as another wave of pain ran through the girl. "Can you walk?." Yang bit her lip, unsure as to how to answer that question.

"I need you to help me." Blake nodded, slipping Yang's arm over her shoulder, while she put her other arm on Yang's waist, pulling the girl up on shaky legs.

"I don't know how we're going to get back to Beacon. Once we get away from this place, I'll get in contact with Ruby or with someone at the school. Maybe we can get help with transport." Blake helped Yang to the door, praying that no white Fang members had stayed behind to try and finish the job.

To Blake's relief, the two were able to get out of the building without incident, she walked further out of the alley. Ignoring the stares, she was receiving, while dragging the larger girl with her. The Faunus could feel the sweat dropping off the side of her face. `Is Yang's semblance still active.` Blake thought to herself, her eyes fell on to a bench across the street from the two, Blake checked around, making sure there were no cars, she crossed the street, sitting Yang down and taking a seat beside her.

Her eyes scanning everyone who walked passed the two, staying on guard, just encase of any sort of attack. Yang's breathing was heavy, her eyes shut tight as she clenched her fist. Blake took out her scroll from her pocket, scrolling through her contacts, she bit her lip when she came to Beacon's emergency number. `Should I just call the emergency line or Ruby?.` She thought to herself, if she contacted Ruby, there would be no way that the young girl could get them back to the dorms. But if they contacted Beacon, they would ask a lot of questions, that she wasn't sure that she was that keen on answering.

`I don't know why this is even a decision, Yang needs help.` Blake scolded herself for her untrusting nature, especially in a time like this. Before Blake could hit the call button, a gloved hand grasped onto the scroll, The Faunus raised an eyebrow at the shaking limb, golden eyes catching scarlet ones. Blake's heart sunk, seeing the pain in her partner's watery eyes.

"We'll... take bumblebee... back." The blonde gritted her teeth, her words sounding stronger from the last time she spoke. Blake knew Yang was doing this for her, so she wouldn't have to deal with the countless questions, they could be asked, she had to stop her Faunus ears from flattening.

"Yang, you're in no state to drive, you're driving is questionable at the best of times." Despite how severe the circumstances were, Blake couldn't help tease the girl. Yang let out a chuckle but took in a sharp breath as she sprung forward, clutching her chest. "Yang." Blake shot out of her sitting position, now in front of her partner, Blake put her hand on Yang's cheek. "Yang. look at me." Blake pleaded as she felt the moisture under her palm.

"Blake, take the keys to Bumblebee." The Faunus gave her a questioned look. "You said you used to...drive bikes, in the white fang." Blake's mouth hung open.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago, I've not even driven anything in years." She tried to explain, but the blonde just went into her pocket, forcing her keys into Blake's hand.

"Blake, please." The Faunus bit the inside of her cheek. Seeing no other option, Blake took the key, helping the girl off the bench and started to make their way back to the bike. Blake ignored the constant snickering of people, who presumed that the girl hanging off her shoulder had to much to drink. They finally reached the bright yellow bike.

"Are you sure you'll be able to hang on?." Blake felt the blonde's head slightly nod. The raven-haired girl helped the brawler onto the bike. However, Blake still feared that Yang wouldn't have the strength to hold onto her waist tight enough, thinking fast, an idea came to mind.

The Faunus took the ribbon from Gambol Shroud, wrapping it around Yang's waist and then tying it around her own, pulling at the fabric to make sure it was tight enough. Putting the key in the ignition and turning it, she felt Yang laugh as she was pressed against her back.

"At least, I get to criticize your driving now." Blake ignored the girl who wrapped her arms around her, her grip was weaker than what she would have expected from the blonde. The Faunus couldn't help but be grateful for the ribbon off Gambol Shroud.

_**BEACON COURTYARD**_

Weiss and Ruby had just finished training, both girls were exhausted, they spent the best part of the night working on different techniques, both girls dragged their feet as they slowly made their way to the dorm.

"I never realized how much I need to work out on my cardio," Weiss complained.

"Well, considering you support us when we fight, you don't tend to move as much as we do, unless you're on the defense. But you did great, after a few more training sessions like that one, you'll have no problem keeping on the move while you support us." Ruby gave the heiress encouraging smile.

"I'm sure it will also be beneficial, in a one to one fight, and of course, it should also raise my combat scores in professor Goodwitch's class. Though, I'm sure Pyrrha will stay top of that class at the end of the year.

"Yeah, I don't think any of us will be at Pyrrha's level any time soon." Ruby smiled as she talked about her friend. The two walked in silence. However, that was interrupted by a roaring engine filling the air. The two partners looked at each other, recognizing the sound.

"Please inform me that's not your sister, she's already been told, not to drive that death trap around the courtyard.

"No, she wouldn't, it's only been a week since she got told off about riding her bike in the courtyard, It must be someone else." Ruby scratched her chin, trying to defend her sister, but she didn't really believe the words she spoke.

"Are you sure about that." Weiss pointed in front of her, to the yellow bike, left outside of the dorm's entrance. But what had caught Ruby's attention, the bike was lying on its side, not standing upright.

"That's strange." Weiss turned to her partner, given her a questioned look. "Yang would never leave her bike like that." Ruby walked over to her sister's beloved bike, picking it up, she kicked the stand out, so it could stay upright.

"Maybe someone else accidentally knocked it down." Weiss tried to reassure the girl, but it was true, Yang would never risk damaging her bike, and most students knew the risk of messing with her beloved Bumblebee. "Come on, we'll go check on them."

The two sped walked to their room, not letting on to their concern. As they neared the room, they came across something they weren't expecting. Blake was dragging Yang into the shared dorm room.

"What is happening here?." Weiss yelled, causing Blake to freeze on the spot.

_**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter as always R&R to let me know what you think and stay safe, wishing you all the best of health.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"What is happening here?" Weiss yelled, causing Blake to freeze on the spot. Blake decided not to turn around to face the girl, understanding all too well she would have to explain to her team what had transpired while she and Yang were in town. Her heart was racing, swallowing the lump in her throat, not knowing what to do. Blake suddenly remembered the girl hanging off her, bearly conscious as she dragged her feet, attempting to at least help the brunette to move her forward. The Faunus chose to continue, without answering her friend's question, she didn't want any fighting tonight, not while Yang was in this state.

"Did you not just hear me." Weiss scolded the pair, unable to see the faces of the partners. "How much has she had to drink? I thought you weren't planning on drinking." Weiss continued, but Ruby gave her big sister a concerned look, as they entered the room together. Sure Yang drank, despite being underage, but Ruby had never seen the older girl get this bad.

Yang let out a faint grown, allowing Blake to gently push her down into the Faunus's bed. Blake's hand met with Yang's cheek, trying to get the girl to focus on her. Yang's skin was burning up, but Blake couldn't tell if that was a good thing as the blonde's temperature was unnaturally high in normal circumstances. Weiss studied the pair, it was at that moment did she realize how tense Blake was as she leaned over the shaking girl.

"You weren't drinking, were you?" Weiss's voice softened, dropping her glare. Blake shook her head, nealing next to Yang, not taking her eyes off the girl, allowing the blonde to grasp her hand. Yang clenched her jaw shut when a new wave of pain passed through her.

"What happened?." It was their leader's turn to speak, but she didn't get an answer. "Blake?" her voice was firm, causing the girl to jump out of her thoughts. Blake bit her lip, looking down at the floor, the guilt building in the girl's chest.

"We were in a diner in town, then I caught a conversation between a couple of Faunus, they were talking about a white fang meeting, so we decided to follow them. When we got to the meeting, Torchwick was there along with that girl who helped him escape at the last meeting." Blake let out a shaky breath. "After Torchwick gave out our identities to everyone at the meeting, Yang just lost it." Blake looked up, golden meeting silver, her eyes apologetic as she continued her story. "I ended up in a fight with Torchwick while Yang fought the girl he was with." The Faunus paused, staring at her partner, who only made the briefest of eye contact with her.

"I don't know what happened after that, all I know is, I heard Yang scream." The Faunus squeezed her eyes shut, trying to clear her vision, a shiver running down her spine at the memory of Neo being on top of Yang, her blade pressed to her throat. "And that girl was on top of her."

"Why did you go in without us? if you had given us a call, we would have been there as soon as possible." Weiss was angry, her eyes never leaving Blake. "Did you not learn from the last time, these people are dangerous. You of all people should know that." Blake looked away, feeling Weiss's gaze burn holes through her. Her ears pressed to her head, A sharp intake of breath had caught Blake's attention, her eyes turned to Yang, who was trying to push herself up into a sitting position.

"Chill...princess." Yang's voice came out horsed, her pun falling on death ears. "I forced Blake to go in." With the help of her partner, Yang's back was now resting on the wall, squeezing the bridge of her nose, trying to soothe the headache. "It wasn't Blake who messed up...it was me." Weiss stared at the girl, trying to decide if she believed her.

"Yang." Everybody's eyes fell onto the young girl, who stepped closer to her older sister. "What happened? what did she do to you?." The older girl's brows knitted together as she thought, searching her mind for what had caused this pain.

"I... don't remember, Yang thought for a moment, but her mind was foggy, all that she could remember was the mute's lips on her own. Suddenly a new wave of anger swept through her. followed by a sharp pain in her chest. "Ah." She lurched forward, grasping her shirt.

"Yang." They all said in unison, all but Weiss going to her side to aid the girl.

"We need to get you to the infirmary right away." Ruby reached out towards her sister, but her hand was slapped away. "Yang, you need to go." Silver eyes pleading with her, Yang shook her head.

"No," Yang's voice was firm, her red eyes showing no sign of changing any time soon. "Whatever this is, I can deal with it."

"Yang, Ruby's right, we need to get you help." Blake was still trying to stay calm, but inside she had already fallen apart.

"By morning, I'll be fine, my aura will have done its job." Her eyelids, becoming a lot heavier.

"And what if you don't see the morning?" Weiss's tone was cold, causing everybody to freeze in the room to the harsh reality. "You don't even know what happened to you, how can you be so sure you'll be fine." Yang glared at her, now feeling fully awake, knowing that statement would upset her sister.

"The way I see it is we've already been caught doing something like this, even though we helped gain information on the white fang, do you really think Ozpin will let that slip a 2nd time?." They both frowned at each other, both standing their ground.

"She's right Yang, this could be a lot worse than what we think." Yang looked at her partner, concerned eyes, begging her to listen.

"Blake I was." were the only words she managed to get out before being caught off.

"Are you sure that's what this is about? and not your damaged pride?." Weiss's word caught Yang off guard. The girl on the bed managing to push herself up, knocking Blake to the side in the process. She stood slumped over, her hand holding onto the bed for support, Yang felt her anger boil up at the heiress words.

"How many times do you have to say that? Do you really think I'm that shallow?." Yang questioned the heiress. "I'm doing what is best for our team." Yang knew that Weiss was only looking out for her, but for some reason, she felt her anger towards the girl grow.

"Look, Yang." The blonde turned to her sister, unable to hold her glare. "Weiss isn't saying this to hurt you, we're just concerned." Yang let out a defeated sigh, feeling too exhausted to stand any longer, she fell back onto the bed, Blake's hand shooting up to steady her.

"Ruby, I get that, but I know my aura better than anyone else. I can already feel the pain start to die down by tomorrow, I'll be fine and all this arguing, will have been for nothing." Yang let herself lie back down, Blake's hands gently guiding her, She hadn't been lying when she said that the pain was subsiding a little, it just wasn't as much as she hoped.

Ruby bit her bottom lip, looking at her teammates, trying to get a read on what would be the best decision. Blake's eyes were filled with worry, and something she could only guess was guilt, while Weiss only continued to glare at the blonde, letting out a heavy breath she spoke.

"Fine, we'll wait until the morning. But if you're not back to normal, we are going straight to the nurse's office."

"What?" Weiss rounded on the team leader. "You can't be serious about that."

"I don't like it any more than you do, but Yang's right, if she feels her aura starting to heal her, then it might not be any use on taking her to the infirmary. We don't even know what happened, however, we will need to keep an eye on her during the night, at least then we can act if something goes wrong." Weiss folded her arms, not hiding the fact that she disapproved of this idea.

"Blake, can you watch Yang while Ruby and I put her bike back in the garage." Blake slowly nodded, watching as Weiss grabbed her partner's hand and stormed out the room.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yang her put her hand on the Faunus's arm.

"This is my fault, I should have been there to stop this from happening."

"Blake, this wasn't your fault if I hadn't lost my temper it wouldn't have ended in this way." Yang could tell the Faunus wasn't buying it. So she did the only thing she could think of and grabbed her partner, pulling her into bed with her. Blake tensed at the sudden movement, but once the brawler wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging the girl, she slowly started to loosen up. "I guess we're sharing tonight." Yang's said light-hearted, trying to defuse the tension that had been in the room a moment ago.

"I guess so," Blake replied no louder than a whisper, as the scene with the girl with the multi-colored hair sat on her partner replayed in her mind. She didn't know why, but the idea of someone getting that close to Yang infuriated her.

_**WEISS AND RUBY**_

The pair walked out to the courtyard, Weiss still dragging her partner along before coming to a stop next to Yang's bike. "What was that about?" She demanded.

"Weiss, it was the only way to stop the fighting, you know as well as I do, she wouldn't go." Ruby fidgeting with her hands.

"Did you see her, she's not fit to be outside." Weiss tried to keep her voice even.

"I know, but she said she would be fine." Ruby threw her hands in the air.

"Ruby, she was in pain, when has Yang ever been in the state she is in right now." The heiress folded her arms.

"I know, but what else can I do?." Ruby matched Weiss's tone. "Yang wouldn't go, despite me telling her. If I compromise, at least she will agree to go in the morning." Ruby looked down at her feet. "What else can I do." Weiss eyed the younger girl, she knew Ruby would march Yang to the infirmary if she could, but it just wasn't realistic to do that with the brawler.

"Come on, Help me with the bike, so we can get back to Blake and Yang quicker. I don't think Blake's feeling much better about the situation". Rwby nodded as she helped Weiss pick up the bike.

Hey guys, I hope everyone is safe and keeping well. once again R&R and i hope you enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Weiss and Ruby**_

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Blake and Yang by themselves right now?" Ruby gave her partner a concerned look.

"I don't see why not, considering Yang has Blake wrapped in a bear hug. At least we don't need to worry about Blake running off and hunting Torchwick." The Heiress pushed open the doors to the canteen as they stepped inside.

"I don't think she would be able to chase anyone. I think she was up all night, keeping an eye on Yang." Ruby eyed the canteen until her eyes fell on a group of teenagers, the two made their way over to the sister team.

"When I woke up a few times during the night to check on the two of them, Blake was still wide awake each time. Even this morning, Blake looked like she hadn't slept a wink, probably thinking about what had happened." Weiss said as she sat down at the table, Ruby nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey guys," Ruby turned her head to greet the teens at the table, given the group a warm smile.

"Good morning, Ruby, Weiss." Pyrrha returned the smile.

"What happened last night? we heard a lot of racket coming from the hall, did Yang overdo it on the drink, Ouch." The blonde boy jumped from his seat, rubbing his shin as he gave a questioned look to his partner, who sat across from him. But the damage had been done, Weiss and Ruby looked away.

"Everything is okay, isn't it?" The redhead asked the two, concern was evident in her voice.

"Well..we don't know." Ruby started fidgeting with her hands.

"You don't know?" Ren asked curiously as his partner scoffed down a plate of pancakes. Weiss sighed, knowing that her team leader wasn't sure how to tell their friends about the situation.

"Last night, Blake and Yang both went out. However, when they came back, we found Blake in the hall trying to drag Yang through the door." The white-haired girl looked away from the group, feeling the heavy gaze of her friends.

"Did she have one too many?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Not exactly." Ruby bit her lip. "We don't know the exact details, but the two of them ended up in a fight with Torchwick and the white fang," Answering Pyrrha's question.

"Yang is in a bad way, while Blake's a bit shaken up." Weiss continued. "We don't know what happened to Yang during the fight, she couldn't tell us when we asked." The white-haired girl informed the group.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Yang can handle herself." Nora finally spoke up, trying to reassure her friends over the whole situation.

"Yeah, I know, but you guy's didn't see her. I don't know what happened to her, but she could barely support herself, Yang was in so much pain." A shiver ran down Ruby's spine at the thought that someone could hurt her sister. The red-caped girl knew it was foolish to think, but Yang always seemed untouchable to her.

What did the nurse say when you took Yang to see her?" Jaune spoke up this time, only to receive a guilty look from the two.

"She didn't go to the nurse, she said it would get us into too much trouble. Especially with what happened last time we ran into the white fang," Weiss answered him, they all gave each other a worried look. "Plus, you know as well as I do, You can't force Yang into doing anything if she doesn't want too. However, if she isn't any better by the time we get back, we'll have no choice but to get her to a doctor." Unsure as to what to say next, the team sat in silence.

_**Yang **_

A blonde girl walked through the empty warehouse, her footsteps echoed as they hit concreate. The brightness of the moon through the windows of the building was the only source of light. Yang's eyes darted everywhere, unsure of what she should be looking for. "Hello, anyone here?." She stood for a moment, trying to hear any sort of response. Scraping of metal on the floor from behind her caught the girl's attention, the brawler spun on her heels.

Standing there was Neo, her head cocked to the side, a crooked smirk on her face. "You," Yang growled as the girl circled her. "What the hell are you doing here?." The girl didn't answer, the blonde clenched her teeth together, she couldn't stand this girl's cocky attitude, even without saying anything she was able to provoke the blonde. "You want to go for round two?" Yang shouted, but this was rewarded with Neo blowing a kiss at her. This infuriated the blonde, she leaped forward, aiming a punch directly at Neo's face, however, she stopped when a scream tore through the warehouse.

Yang's heart froze inside of her chest, she had heard that scream before. "Blake." Yang panicked, calling her partner's name. Her head turned in all directions, in a desperate attempt to find the Faunus. When her eyes finally landed on a girl on the floor, her back to her. Blake's shoulders shaking as silent cries could be heard. "Blake? what happened?" Her voice was low, just above a whisper as she reached down to touch her partner. "What did you do?" she rounded on Neo ones again, who only shrugged.

"It wasn't her, Yang." The Faunus turned around to look over her shoulder, her hand clenched in the other as she cradled it. "It was you."

"What?" Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing, she would never hurt Blake. "No...I wouldn't...I", the brawler couldn't find the words to say.

"You always do this," Blake spoke as she slowly stood on her feet. "You lose your temper, and everyone around you gets burnt by your flames." Blake loosened her grip on her hand, showing off a horrific burn.

"I didn't mean to, I just." Her words died in her throat, unsure of what to say next. She turned away from Blake towards Neo, expecting some sort of explanation, but all she received was a wink from the mute. Yang could feel her temper start to rise at the smug girl in front of her.

"And there it is." Yang's eyes widened, the brawler knew this voice all too well. It spoke to her anytime she started to feel herself lose herself in the intoxicating power that was her semblance. It says things to her, things that make her sick, with disgust. Stuff that would horrify her friends, if they ever found out about it. All it wants, all it ever wanted to be was destruction. The voice terrified her. After it was her own voice.

Swinging her head around to where Blake had been standing, now stood herself, only this Yang had blazing red eyes, her features no longer soft but held with a scowl. The brawler slowly stepped away from her mirror image. "What do you want?. why are you even here?" though it wasn't unusual to see the red-eyed girl in her nightmares this time seemed different.

"Is that any way to talk to a friend?" She stepped closer to the lilac eyed girl.

"You're not my friend, your just some fucked upside effect of my semblance." The girl faked a hurt expression, but soon a malicious smile came back on to her face.

"Oh, you truly know how to hurt me Yang, but I think it will be in your best interest if we started getting along." She gave her doubleganger a confused look. "I said too much, I don't want to ruin the surprise." Yang looked down at her feet, unsure as to what to make of the situation. "I wonder what would that Faunus say if she saw you kissing that mute girl." Yang's head snapped up, without thinking, she threw a right hook at the girl. The girl ducked under the oncoming attack, slamming her foot into the back of the brawler's leg, forcing her to kneel.

"Leave her out of this," Yang growled, this only earned a scoff from the other girl.

"Why do you care so much? The Kitten isn't interested in you, you saw how she looked at monkey boy." Yang looked down, it was true, she saw how Blake looked at Sun, why did she even think she had a chance. "Closest you'll ever get to anyone like that is because they want to be with you for your looks, but even that doesn't last when they see how much of a loose cannon you are." Yang let out a shaky sigh.

"Why are you doing this? what is the point?" Yang's voice sounded defeated, she had just had some of her insecurities thrown in her face.

"I told you." The doubleganger bent down to her level. "It's a surprise."

_**Blake **_

Blake watched the brawler carefully, the Faunus had been doing this all through the night. She would check for any changes in her partner's breathing. All she wanted right now was for Yang to wake up. Despite still being held in the brawler's tight embrace, Blake just wanted the reassurance of Yang saying. "She was fine."

Blake replayed Yang's scream over and over again. The anger swelled in her chest, picturing Neo on top of her partner. The image of the Brawler struggling beneath Neo. The Faunus turned her head just slightly, so she and Yang were now nose to nose. "What happened, Yang?". Her finger trailed lightly over the cuts that were now thin lines.

When Blake's skin touched Yang's, she noticed the girl start to tense. Her face turned up in anger. "What do you want?" the blonde whispered, but Blake could still hear what she said. She gave the girl a curious look, Yang was still asleep, but her heart rate was racing.

"Yang?" The Faunus said softly, trying to wake up her partner, but the brawler wasn't listening. Yang's grip tightened around Blake's waist, bringing the other girl closer to her. Blake tried to wake her a few times, but the girl was not responding, just speaking under her breath. Worry began to build at the pit of Blake's stomach.

"Yang." Blake's hand reached up towards the blonde, cupping Yang's face in between them. "Yang, come on, wake up." The brunette pleaded.

The Brawler slowly started coming too, a voice coming into focus. "Blake." Concerned golden eyes filled with relief as her partner fully opened her eyes. Blake had to stop herself from moving back, studying her partner warily, taking note of the red eyes.

"Thank god." The Faunus let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "You weren't waking up after yesterday, I thought.." She trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. Yang noticed the dark bags under the cat Faunus's eyes. Telling her, her partner had not slept that night.

"Sorry," was the only word that came out of her mouth. "I shouldn't have made you worry like that."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been watching your back. If I had, this..." Blake stopped when she felt Yang move her hand's on top of her own, flipping them over to reveal a faded injury. Yang's fingers traced the burn, a sinking feeling came to her, her nightmare was right, she was the one who hurt blake.

"I didn't mean too." Yang wrapped her hands around her partner's injured hand. "Sorry, I should have listened when you said we had to go, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Blake couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh.

"Yang at this moment in time, I really don't care about that, I just want to make sure you're okay. Though that doesn't mean we won't talk about it, right now, I'm just concerned about you." Blake tried to sit up but realized that Yang had not loosened her grip.

Yang realized this, letting go of the other girl, a slight blush on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Yang sat up on the bed, her head resting against the wall. To her surprise, Blake didn't move away, she just sat next to her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Blake looked in front of her at Weiss's already made bed, avoiding looking into Yang's now receding red eyes.

"Other than a splitting headache, I'm perfectly fine." Yang squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"What happened? when I turned around you were screaming and Neo she was..."

"Don't say it." Yang cut her off, clenching her fist at the memory. "I don't need to be reminded of that part."

Blake rested her hand on top of hers. "It's okay."

"I don't remember what happened," she told her truthfully. "How pathetic is that," Yang said bitterly. "I never felt so damn weak."

"Yang, don't overthink it, we both got caught off guard, just next time, we need to go in with a plan." Yang nodded in agreement, but her mind traveled back to the warehouse, in her dream, the memory of her other selves voice repeating every word. They sat in silence for a while until Blake broke it.

"What was your nightmare about?" Yang turned to face the raven-haired girl, in question. "When you woke up, your eyes were red, I just presumed it was a bad dream." Yang tensed at the mention of her scarlet eyes.

"It wasn't anything important, just a dream." She bit her lip, ignoring the look from Blake that told her she didn't believe her. Yang lowed her head to rest her's on top of Blake's shoulder. "Thanks for saving me, Blake." Blake was taken back by that last comment, her eyes landing on top of the mass of blonde hair.

"Anytime, partner."

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter if you have any comments let me know. As always stay safe


	13. Chapter 13

Professor Oobleck bounced from one spot in the class to another, his coffee addiction fueling him, in the early Tuesday morning class. The Faunus attention was currently on the blonde, sitting in the row in front of her own. The brawler rested her cheek on her hand, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Blake had been keeping a close eye on her partner since Friday night, barely leaving her side, afraid if she did so something would happen. Especially since Yang had refused to go to get herself checked out at the nurse's office, and despite the team's worries, Yang had bounced back to her regular self after some rest. Almost her regular self.

Blake had woken up the past few nights to the sound of Yang's restless sleep. The Faunus knew there was something that was not quite right with her partner, but Blake wasn't sure if she should approach the girl about it, knowing all too well how this could affect Yang's health. Even in the short space of a few days, Yang was starting to show signs of exhaustion. The blonde had bags under her eyes and a lack of concentration.

The sound of the bell brought the Faunus out of her thoughts and back to reality, she raised her eyebrow as she noticed that the blonde hadn't even attempted to leave her seat. Collecting her things, she approaches the girl who appeared to have fallen asleep in class.

Blake looked around and found they were the only two left in the room, with a mischievous smile she raised her books above her head, slamming them on to the wooden desk. Yang's eyes shot open, jumping from her seat, tripping over the legs of the chair, fallen straight to the ground. "Ouch." her eyes scanned the room for the source of the sound. "Blake, what was that for?."

"Deserves you right for sleeping in class." The Faunus covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter at the girl's expense.

"And you couldn't find a gentler way to wake me up than that?" The blonde questioned her, Blake shrugged in response.

"Luckily it was me, and not Weiss or those books would have landed on your head," Yang cringed at this statement, knowing it wouldn't have been the first time the heiress had done that.

"Yeah, I guess I got off likely on that one. I don't think my head could handle one more of Weiss's punishments." She laughed as her partner gave her a hand up before making their way out of the classroom. "I' have Professor Goodwitch's extra lesson today, I'm kind of curious about what she is going to teach me." Yang walked forward with her hands on her head.

"I'm Not sure about how she'll approach it, considering your semblance. I'm just hoping she has enough patience to deal with you, I don't want to be looking for a new partner at the beginning of my first year." Blake teased, casting a sideways glance at her partner, who's expression fell, stopping in mid-movement.

"Oh come on, I'm not even that bad." Yang pouted, throwing her hands up. "Everybody makes it sound like I'm the worst in our year when it comes to school work." The blonde began walking again.

"No, your just the worst on the team." Yang's mouth opened, ready to say something but quickly closed, knowing she had no argument.

"I'm starting to think Weiss is right, maybe if I had a partner like her, I would do my homework." Yang grinned at the Faunus, waiting to see her reaction.

"In that case, I'll let her know you were looking to join her and Ruby in a study session." Yang's face dropped, however, the smile within seconds of leaving.

"Okay, okay, you've got me, a partner like Weiss would be the last thing I would want. Plus." The taller girl wrapped her arm around the raven-haired girl. "I already have a great partner." Blake rolled her eyes, pushing Yang's away, trying to keep her poker face but failing as a smile tugged at her lip.

The two walked around the corner, unable to see the boy rushing towards them at the same time. The boy with red hair and tanned skin clashed with the blonde as he rounded the corner, he fell to the ground while Yang stumbled back.

"Hey, watch where you're going?" The blonde growled, reaching down, grabbing him by the shirt before yanking him to his feet. He now stood face to face with her. Her eyes narrowed as the boy tried to pull away, flinching at the girls threatening demeanor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just rushing." He brought his hands up to his face in fear of what the girl may do to him. Blake watched the encounter with a look of shock. Her sights landed on the blonde, dumbfounded over why Yang had acted in such a way. Before the situation went any further, the Faunus stepped forward, placing her hand on top of Yang's clenched fist. Blake tried to pry away the fabric, it was at that moment that Blake noticed Yang's eyes, they were scarlet. `Was Yang really that upset by this?". Blake quickly shook her head.

"Yang let him go, it was just an accident," Blake bit her lip, she had never seen the blonde overreact for something so small. Blake's eyes studying her partner, for just for a moment it looked like Yang was having an internal battle with herself. "Yang." This time the Faunus was firm. Yang's hand automatically released, causing him to fall to the ground once again.

"Sorry, I wasn't..." Yang looked to the boy than to her partner. "Never mind." She dropped her gaze, not knowing what else to do, she continued to walk forward, leaving the two behind. Blake gave the boy an apologetic look before chasing after her friend.

"What was that all about?" Blake reached out, grabbing the brawler's arm, forcing her to stop.

"It was nothing, I just lost my temper for a second." Blake gave the blonde a skeptical look, Yang kept her eyes on the ground, scared that the Faunus might see right through her. "Okay, I'm still just a bit jumpy from what happened at the weekend. Are you happy now, it's just been playing on my mind." Blake let out a heavy sigh, still feeling as if she wasn't getting told the full truth.

"Even if that is the case, you can't go around attacking people like that Yang. Look, I need to get to my next class, but I'll meet up with you at lunch." Yang raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"You don't need to do that, remember I'm going to professor Goodwitch's class." she reminded the Faunus.

Yeah, I know, but I thought it would be good to see how it's actually taught rather than the way I learned. Look, I need to go, or I'll be late for professor Ports class." Before Yang had a chance to argue, the girl was gone.

Yang walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her. The blonde walked in front of each stall, making sure each one of them was empty before taking a deep breath and walking to the bathroom sink. The blonde ran the cold water tap, splashing her face in an attempt to clear her head.

"She doesn't trust you," Yang spun around on her heels, trying to catch the owner of the voice, however, the bathroom was still empty.

"I must be losing my mind." She let out a shaky breath, pinching the bridge of her nose, leaning against the sink.

"Not quite." Yang's eyes shot open, this time, she knew where it came from, right behind her. Turning around, her eyes landed on the mirror that showed her reflection, only her eyes were red. Yang stepped back, her mouth fell open. "Told you, you'll need to get used to me, didn't I?" her reflection mocking her.

"How? my semblance isn't even active." The blonde stuttered, bringing her hand up to touch her cheek. However, the reflection did not copy her movement.

"The cat can see right through you, she can tell, you're keeping a secret. " It smiled at her when she glared at it when it mentioned Blake.

"You did that back there?" The red-eyed girl cocked her head to the side, smirking at Yang. "Why? he didn't even do anything." Yang fought to keep her voice level, staring down the mirror.

"Relax, I still don't have that much control. You were able to stop me from doing anything further." Yang's blood ran cold at the mention of this side of her having control of her body.

"What did you just say?." She clenched her fist.

"Don't play dumb, you felt, it didn't you. When I was able to take the reins for that split second. and you couldn't stop me." The reflection rubbed its chin. "You know, it felt great being able to get that moment of freedom." Its smile grew as it watched Yang carefully. "Might need to do it again, real soon, show your friends what you really are." Before Yang knew it her fist collided with the mirror, smashing it on impact.

With her arm outstretched, she waited to hear its voice again, but it never came. Taking a shaky breath, she fell to her knees, ignoring the fallen shards of the broken mirror. "What's happening to me."

hey just finished this chapter hope you guy like, let me know what you think, Stay safe


	14. Chapter 14

For the rest of the day, Yang walked around in a world of her own, her mind running through the past few days, hoping she would find the answer or remember something that would explain what was happening to her. But anytime she thought back to that night, it all seemed blurry as if it was a hard night of drinking.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunchtime. Yang closed her unused notebook, gathering up her things, and headed out of the classroom, she let out a heavy sigh. It was safe to say the blonde wasn't looking forward to her lunch break, even if the extra lesson was to help her conceal her aura.

After a few minutes, Yang came to a stop outside Goodwitch's door, her hand hovered over the handle. The idea of seeing Blake at this moment brought up a feeling of dread, after all, the cat Faunus had seen what Yang did to that boy, and Yang knew that Blake would be watching her closely. She took a deep breath, pushing her worries to the side before entering the classroom.

As she entered, her eyes fell on a student sitting with her nose buried into a book. Blake had acted as if she didn't notice Yang entering the room, but Yang knew the raven-haired girl all too well. The brawler saw the subtle movement of Blake's bow, indicating that she was listening to everything around her. The blonde girl looked around, so far Goodwitch was nowhere to be seen, "How did you get here before me, I'm pretty sure my class is closer than yours."

"That's true, though, I don't drag my feet through the halls, every time I have to get somewhere I don't want to go." Blake closed her book as she spoke.

"Who said I don't want to be here?." Yang questioned her partner as she sat down beside her.

"Yang, not to be rude, but you really don't hide your facial expression well," Blake smirked, as Yang crossed her arms. "Plus, you being the slowest person on the team doesn't help you either." She eyed the brawler out of the corner of her eye, trying to lighten the mood in the room. Blake could feel the tension in the room the moment the blonde walked through the door, she knew there was something Yang wasn't telling her.

"Hey, I'm not..." Yang paused for a second when Blake raised her eyebrow as if to say, do you really believe that. "Okay, I'm maybe the slowest, but I think I make up for that in different ways." The blonde tensed up her arm, showing off her muscles while giving Blake a wink, who just rolled her eyes at the girl's antics.

"Well, you certainly don't show it through your schoolwork, Miss Xiao Long." Blake turned her head in the direction of the teacher, while Yang's face turned red with embarrassment.

"You heard her come in, didn't you?" Yang accused Blake, as the Faunus suppressed a laugh.

"What makes you think that," Blake's monotone voice hiding any hint of a lie, but Blake gave her partner a mischievous smile. However, Yang couldn't hide her own smile at the rare playfulness of the Faunus. Lightly pushing her with her elbow.

"Now, if you are done, we can begin." The teacher stood in front of her desk, her eyes landing on the raven-haired girl. "I presume you're okay with miss Belladonna being in the room?" Yang looked at the teacher then to her partner, who seemed unphased by the question.

"Yeah, I don't see why not, it's not like there is something to hide." Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"Very well, now bring a chair and place it in front of me." Yang gave her a curious look but did as she was told. Taking her chair away from its spot next to Blake. "Take a seat, Miss Xiao, long, then close your eyes."

"Why?" Yang questioned the older woman who gave her a stern look. "Okay, okay, I'm doing it." Blake watched the two, taking notes of each step.

"The first thing you're going to learn is meditation." Yang's face turned up in confusion.

"Meditation? how is that going to help me?" Goodwitch pressed her lips together, clearly unamused with the constant interruptions, folding her arms, she looked over her glasses, staring down at the girl.

"Miss Xiao Long, before we move onto any other step, you need to clear your mind." Yang nodded, considering any more questions would result in some sort of punishment. "Now close your eyes." Yang did as she was told, "I want you to try and clear your mind."

Yang took a few calming breaths, pushing everything out of her mind. Blake watched on in awe as the tension in her partner's shoulder seemed to disappear. "Very good." The teacher's voice was unusually soft.

"Now, the next step I want you to do is tap into your semblance. Unlike a lot of people, your emotions come into play when it comes to your aura. However, if we bring your semblance into this part of the exercise, we can train you to block it out for a short moment in time, separating the two." Blake looked at the woman unsure of the method, as this might leave the other girl vulnerable during any attacks. "But as you have guessed, it would leave you unable to use your semblance during this time frame, how do you feel about that?."

Yang bit her lip, the idea of not having her trump card did put her on edge. But if it was for her team, she was willing to accept it. `Don't do it, you'll make a massive mistake, doing this.` Yang had to stop herself from flinching as the voice rang out in her mind. Yang didn't care what her mind was saying to her, as long as it helps her friends, she didn't care. "Yeah, I'll do it." But as soon as she agreed, she felt anger boil up from the pit of her stomach.

"Glad to hear that. Now repeat the first step, then I'll walk you through the steps on how to block your semblance." Yang nodded, closing her eyes again, but this time something didn't feel right, something was off.

Yang's mind started to clear, the voice spoke again. `I don't know why you're doing this. Blocking your semblance off isn't a quick fix for anything, without it, you're weak. I don't remember a time when you won a fight without using it.` Yang clenched her fist, trying her best to ignore what it was saying to her. "I guess we know which sister got the natural talent in the family. But of course, that came from HER mom. Do you think that's why Raven left? after all, who wants a loose cannon for a daughter." The blonde wanted to say something but feared that she might say something out loud.

Yang did everything in her power to control herself. But the words stung, and the voice knew it. It let out a laugh that echoed in her mind. "Maybe that's why the Faunus has been following you, she can't trust what you're cable of. Let's be honest, it's not because she cares." With that said, Yang snapped her eyes open, glaring at the teacher in front of her, who was studying her with a concerned look.

"Miss Xiao long, is everything alright?" Yang didn't need to be told, with the heat in the room, she had accidentally activated her semblance.

"I'm done for today," Yang stated, not given the teacher a chance to say a word before she shot out of her chair and stormed out of the room.

Blake watched on, unable to prosses what had just happened. Yang was doing fine, up until she was told to block off her semblance, then it went downhill from there. "I wouldn't be too concerned, miss Belladonna, what I asked Yang to do isn't an easy task, perhaps, it was just to soon, now run along." Blake stood up from her seat, leaving the room to track down her partner.

"I think I'll need to keep an eye on her for the next few days." Goodwitch thought to herself. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

It didn't take long for Blake to catch up to the blonde, her footsteps thundering through the empty corridor. Before Blake says a word, the brawler turned on her heels. "What do you want Blake," Yang snapped, taking the girl off guard.

"I just came to see if you were okay, you left in such a hurry." The Faunus narrowed her eyes as she explained herself.

"Are you sure that's what it is? it's not the fact that you have been following me around for the past few days, because you don't trust me." Yang stepped closer to the Faunus in an almost threatening way.

"What? no, that's not it."Blake spat out in a defensive tone. "I think we've been partners long enough to know each other better than that."

"Well, why the hell do you keep following me?" Yang barked at her.

"Because I'm concerned, you've been acting strange the last few days, and today you've been even worse. what else am I meant to do?." Yang bit her lip, unsure as to where this anger was coming from, especially with these false claims. After all, Blake was right, they've been partner's a while now, and the Faunus has never made her feel like she didn't trust the brawler, A new wave of anger spread through Yang's body but this time towards the voice, for putting an idea in her head.

"Look, Blake, I just want some time to myself, I'll catch you later." without another word she vanished down the hall, leaving the raven-haired girl confused

hey guys hope you like this chapter let me know what you think.

and as always stay safe


	15. Chapter 15

Weiss and Ruby walked into the training room, placing their bags on the benches at the side of the room, their weapons in their hands, as they prepared themselves for training. Ruby sat down, digging into her bag in search of her scroll.

"Hey, Weiss?" The younger girl turned to face her partner.

"Hmm?" The Heiress responded to the girl as she loaded Myrtenaster, running her hand over the chamber before spinning it a few times, making sure it would not jam.

"Do you think Yang and Blake are fighting?" Ruby fidgeted with her fingers. "I mean, the two of them just seem to be acting a bit strange, with each other. I barely even see them hang out recently together unless we are with them. Maybe it's just my imagination, but something seems to be wrong." Weiss raised her eyebrow, scanning the worried face of her leader.

"No, I don't think you are imagining it." The heiress had noticed it too, even when she entered the team's room, it was unusually quiet. "In fact." Weiss folded her arms, a thoughtful gaze in her eyes. "Whatever it is must be getting to Yang." Ruby cocked her head to the side in question. "There have been a few times when she seems to be in her own world. I don't know if I'm seeing things, but her semblance must have activated because I thought I saw her eyes turn red."

"You noticed her eyes too?" Ruby let out a heavy sigh. "I thought I was only seeing things, anytime I saw it happen, they seemed to disappear and go back to lilac." Ruby placed her elbows on her thighs, slouching forward, Weiss sat next to her partner. "Even Blake seems to be a bit distracted."

"Yeah, Blake has been spending a lot more time in the library, and I don't think I've seen her and Yang out together by themselves. Which is strange since you normally can't get those two away from each other, most of the time." Weiss looked down at her hands that were now on her skirt.

"Should we question them about it?" The brunette asked her partner. "I mean, what if it starts to effects the team on missions or even during training?"

"I don't know if asking them is the right thing to do right now," Weiss replied to her. "But, maybe the best thing is to try and get them to talk to each other with some sort of distraction?" That's when Ruby shot up on her feet, her smile returning to her face,

"That is exactly what those two need, Weiss, a distraction." The young girl picked up her scythe.

"What kind of distraction do you have in mind." the platinum-haired girl eyed her team leader's weapon suspiciously, Ruby followed the girl's gaze to crescent Rose, and immediately she threw her hands up in a gesture of innocence.

"Wait, no, no, I was just thinking, maybe we should take them on a day out. I mean, they would need to talk to each other that way." Weiss rubbed her chin, thinking over Ruby's plan.

"Whatever it is that is causing those two problems, this could be the best bet to fix it. And if that doesn't work, maybe using crescent rose will be the next form of action." Ruby smiled at her partner, unsure if she was serious about that last statement.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Ruby let out a small laugh. "Now, next training drill," Ruby turned her weapon into its gun mode, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ruby, what are you planning?" The only answer Weiss received was a shot, directed right where her foot had been. "What on earth are you doing? You dolt."

"Relax, we are just working on footwork, it's just forcing you to move with different strides. Uncle Crow used to do this with Yang and me all the time." The brunette brushed it off, while Weiss's mouth dropped open, unable to believe what her partner had just said to her.

"What is wrong with your family." The heiress screeched as she avoided the bullets.

_**Next day**_

"Ruby, where are we going?" Weiss demanded as the red-caped girl led her team through the town.

"Well, I thought since we haven't had much time to have fun, considering our training mission and our school work, I thought it would be a great idea if we go to the carnival."

"I don't know Rubes, I'm not feeling up to this." Yang slowed her pace until she was walking behind the group, her eyes to the ground.

"Oh, come on, Yang, it will be fun." Ruby pouted. Yang sighed quickly looking over to Blake, who didn't take any notice of the pair. It had been a few days since the two had their argument, and since then, their interaction had been brief and only when it was necessary. "Plus, it would be great for team bonding."

"You heard what your leader said, Yang." Weiss eyed the other girl. "You don't hear Blake complaining," Weiss pointed out.

"I don't hear Blake saying anything these days," Yang mumbled under her breath, this earned her a glare from the Faunus, this went unnoticed by the other members.

"What did you say, Yang?" Ruby questioned her older sister.

" Nothing, it doesn't matter." She brushed her sister off. The team continued forward for a few more blocks until they came to the entrance of the fairgrounds. The sound of people laughing and talking surrounded them. The crowded venue filled with rides and stalls.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" The youngest member of the team asked the other girls, however, struggled to stay in one place.

"How about we just walk around first, see what they have," Weiss suggested. The team nodded in agreement. Yang kept her eyes forward, ignoring her leader and the heiress as they pointed out carnival rides.

Blake had also kept to herself, choosing to ignore any questions that were fired her way. Blake side glance at her partner, the blonde had been unusually quiet, especially towards the Faunus. Though Blake couldn't blame the blonde, the last time the two talked, it didn't go too well. `How can Yang think that I don't trust her? after all, she is one of the few people I trusted with my secret.` Blake clenched her fist at the accusation.

`Why does this even bother me so much? back in the white fang, there were so many false accusations about trust.` The Faunus flinched, as the sound of her former partner roared in her head, he was always ranting on about their fellow brothers being out to get him. `But then again, trust was never a word we flung around so freely back then.` Blake's mind returned her to her days of the white fang. `I don't blame her for thinking I don't trust her.` Blake's bow flattened. `I would have thought the same thing if someone was following me like I was doing to her. Even when I was at my worst, Yang always gave me the benefit of the doubt.` Blake bit her lip, unsure as what to to do next, she wanted to apologize to the girl, but she didn't know how to approach her about it.

"Where is Yang?" Blake looked towards Ruby, before looking to where she last saw Yang.

"I'll go look for?" Blake suggested.

"We'll come with you," Weiss said, "Though, I don't think it would be hard to find the mass of blonde hair in this crowd."

"It's fine, I'll need to talk to her alone anyway," Blake replied.

_**YANG**_

Yang dragged her feet, falling behind the group. The blonde couldn't stand the atmosphere that was surrounding her and Blake. Yang had wanted to talk to Blake, the moment their fight ended, but she also couldn't trust herself and what would come out of her mouth at the time. Even now, she knew she couldn't just go up and pretend nothing has happened.

The blonde was knocked out of her thoughts when someone bumped into her shoulder. Her eyes shot up, landing on a short girl with dark brown hair and pigtails, she gave Yang lopsided smirk. Before Yang could apologize, the girl's brown eyes changed to red, Yang was stunned, the feeling of familiarity washed over her.

But just before she could react, the girl disappeared into the crowd, Yang followed on after her, trying to catch up. She pushed through everybody in desperation if her gut was right, this girl was the girl she fought at the white fang meeting, and she knew what had happened to Yang that night. The girl quickly glanced around, making sure the brawler was still following her, before walking into another crowded part of the park.

Just as Yang was about to rush forward, she felt a hand grab her bicep, her heart sped up, as she prepared herself for a fight. "Get the hell off me." The brawler yanked her arm out of the grip of her captor, fiercely turning towards the girl. To her surprise, there stood Blake, glaring back at the blonde. "Ah, sorry Blake I thought..never mind" Yang looked down at her feet unable to keep eye contact with her partner. "What up?" Blake let out a heavy sigh.

"Yang, we need to talk." Yang eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Okay, what about?" Blake looked around before grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her off to quieter part of the park. When Blake found a suitable area she stopped, folding her arms, as she eyed her partner.

So, what do you want to talk about?" Yang questioned the girl, still refusing to look at her.

"I have to apologize, I shouldn't have been following you. I just hope you know it wasn't because I didn't trust you." Blake finally broke her silence.

"I know, I don't know why I even said it, it just came out. I think..." Yang looked up, finally locking eyes with the Faunus. "Look, it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have said that to you, you don't deserve me taking my frustration out on you, I'm sorry." Yang let out a heavy sigh.

"Yang, don't worry about it, we were both in the wrong, let's just forget about it and move on." Yang smiled at her, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I would like that." Yang rubbed the back of her head. "I really hated this atmosphere between us two the last couple of days," Yang said truthfully.

"Though I did enjoy the silence, I didn't like why the room was as quiet," Blake stated while Yang nodded in agreement, her smile plastered on her face. Yang had felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go and catch up with Ruby and Weiss." Blake nodded her head. For the rest of the day, the group enjoyed themselves, as if nothing had happened between them. The group headed to the exit of the fairgrounds, they were stopped by the sound of their leader's voice.

"Oh, look Yang?" the blonde followed the direction her sister was pointing too, just at the entrance gate was a game that hung a punching bag. A man was shouting at people, trying to convince them to come and try the game. "You should try it, Yang" the red-themed teammate dragged her sister to the game.

Hello girls, Do you want to test your strength?" He eyed each girl, sizing each of them up. "Don't worry if you don't get a high score, you can't expect much, from young girls, like yourself." This irritated Yang as she stepped forward.

"You know what, I'll give it a go." Yang stepped forward handing some coins to the man.

"Up you go, blondie, and don't be too disappointed when you don't win." The man smirked which Yang returned.

"Don't worry, I don't think that will be an issue." Yang winked at the guy, as she pulled back her fist, slamming it into the punching bag. With the amount of force behind the punch it snapped the bag off its stand, the man's jaw dropped when he eyed the broken bag then the girl.

"I guess that means I win." Yang leaned over the counter, picking up her prize. The blonde picked up a golden dragon teddy, before turning away, leaving the man behind her. "Hey, Blake", The Faunus turned to her partner. "Here", she tossed the stuffed dragon to her friend. "This is for you, my way of apologizing to you."

Hey, guys hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think and as always stay safe, this is difficult times right and the one thing we should all remember, we can't get anywhere in life without unity.


	16. Chapter 16

"You've got to be kidding me." Yang laughed, eyeing team JNPR's leader, as he cradled his face in his hand. The two teams had agreed to meet up in the canteen after their last class of the day. It had been a few days since Blake and Yang had their talk, and it seemed as if everything had finally gotten back to normal, though there had been a few odd occasions where Yang had lost her cool.

"I wish I was." He shook his head, avoiding looking at anyone on the sister team.

"As soon as Nora decided to chase the Ursa into the forest, we chased after her and well..." Phyra trailed off, giving her partner a sympathetic look.

"Jaune fell into a hole that we dug because someone thought it would be a great idea to set up a trap for the Grimm." Ren continued the story.

"Yeah, the only reason we took so long to get back to Beacon, was because we were out searching for Jaune." Nora interrupted the dark-haired boy, unaware of how dangerous the situation could have been.

"How long did you have to wait before they found you?" Ruby questioned the boy.

"At least two hours," Jaune mumbled under his breath. "My mission report is all going to be in the third person again." The blonde boy groaned at the thought.

"Don't worry Jaune, it happens to all of us at some point." The redhead said, trying to cheer up the knight.

"I don't think I've ever fallen down a hole, while out in the forest," Weiss stated as she examined her nails.

"No, you just set the forest on fire." Blake fired back at the heiress.

"She's got you there, Weiss." Yang wiped away a tear from laughing too much.

"That wasn't my fault, if Ruby hadn't gotten in my way, that would have never have happened." Weiss huffed, folding her arms.

"It still happened," Yang smirked, earning a glare from the heiress.

The group continued to talk amongst themselves, while the canteen filled with students coming and going as they pleased.

"Hey, guys." The group turned their heads towards the voice, standing there was a monkey Faunus and a boy with blue hair. The boys greeted everyone with a smile, both of them sat down at the table, joining the group. Yang had to stop herself from glaring at Sun when he chose to take the seat next to Blake.

"What are you doing here? isn't there a crime you should be stopping tonight." Sun questioned them, with a teasing smirk.

"Nah, not tonight, we've decided, even we need a break once and a while." Ruby waved her hand in front of her face.

"Plus, we have class in the morning," Weiss added.

"Never thought that would stop you from your unofficial missions," Sun gave Blake a crooked smile, which she returned. Yang clenched her fist under the table, staring across the table at the two.

_**`Don't they look good together?`**_ The voice in the back of Yang's head spoke. _**`She looks happier since he got here, don't you think.`**_ it taunted the blonde. _**`But how can you blame her, even the monkey has more going on than you.`**_ Yang tried to tune the voice out, focusing more on the conversation in front of her.

"I think I've had my fill, of hunting down bad guys, at least for the time being," Blake replied to the blonde boy.

"Oh, come on, we had fun last time. When we went after Torchwick, how could you have too much of that." Sun throws his hands up in the air.

"Maybe you shouldn't try and convince her to do something she doesn't want to do." Yang voiced her opinion, keeping the growl from her voice, but was unsuccessful. Both Weiss and Ruby subtly passed each other concerned looks.

"Since when do you pass up a night out. Good or bad, especially when there is a chance for a fight." Neptune slouched forward to see the girl. "Evident from your friends with guns pointed at us, when we were looking for information."

_**`This one has you pegged down to a tee. They all know you're only here, so you have a reason to get into fights.**_` The voice said with amusement.

"Guns?" Weiss snapped her head towards the blonde. "I thought you said Junior was being cooperative," Weiss didn't even try to hide the shock in her voice.

"He was." Yang defended her actions on that night. `_**I don't know why they are surprised, you did wreck his bar.`**_ The voice whispered to her.

"Well, yeah, he did help, after he told his men to put their guns away." Neptune laughed at the memory. But this just got on the brawler's nerves. Everybody was now looking at Yang.

"It's not a big deal, it was just a miss understanding, his guys just hadn't heard that we cleared everything up." She licked her bottom lip, a splitting headache was beginning. `_**That, or junior's guys were terrified of someone who can signal handly take them out, and destroy a building because she through a tantrum.`**_ Yang's nails dug into the palm of her hand, the voice seemed to be getting louder.

"Is that what you call a miss understanding? I'm glad I have never had that problem." Sun laugh, slamming his hand on the table.

`_**He's right, you know, normal people don't get into fights with sketchy men, this isn't really making you sound good, I wonder what the cat thinks.`**_ The voice taunted her. "No, you just hide aboard boats and steal stuff, at least I haven't shrunk that low." Without thinking, Yang snapped at the monkey Faunus, her mouth moving on its own, red started to bleed into lilac.

"Wow, it was only a joke." The blonde-haired boy raised his hands up, Yang looked around the table, seeing the shocked faces from each member, however, Blake didn't look shocked she just looked irritated, Yang could see the disappointment in her eyes.

The voice laughed as Yang lowered her eyes to the table. `_**Haha, that was a good one, their faces.` **_Yang stood on her feet. "Sorry, Sun," the brawler couldn't bring herself to look at the boy. "I need to go, I'll catch you guys later." The group watched as Yang left the canteen.

"She's still not doing that great, is she?" Jaune asked, but it was more of a statement. The knight had also noticed the strange behavior of the girl.

"We don't know what is going on with her." Ruby shook her head.

"Has she said anything about it herself?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, any time she realizes she's snapped at one of us, she quickly apologizes," Weiss answered the question.

"Wait, I feel like we're missing something." Sun and Neptune looked at each other. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It's not you, Sun." Blake stared at the door, that Yang had walked out. "Yang just has a lot going on right now, We ran into the White Fang, and let's just say, she has not been herself since."

"Do you think it's some sort of PTSD?" Ren suggested, they all looked at one another.

"it would be possible," Blake folded her arms, a distant look in her eyes. "Though I have a feeling that there something else going on."

_**YANG**_

`_**You really know how to make an exit.**_` The voice spoke to the blonde as she quickly walked to her dorm room, cutting through the courtyard. "Shut up." She muttered to herself.

_**`You left her with him, how long do you think it will be before they start spending more time with each other, after all, you're still keeping your distance, are you scared of what I might do.**_` Yang stopped outside the building that housed the student accommodation. "Why would I risk letting you hurt my friends," Yang answered the voice.

_**`Why do you think I would do something like that?**_` the voice taunted, Yang rubbed her temples, her headache only getting worse. '_**You can't deny it, it did feel good losing it towards that Faunus boy**_.` Yang clenched her fist, fearing that maybe deep down the voice was right. Before Yang could dwell on it much longer, she heard a wrack coming from the side of the building.

Yang walked around to see what was causing it, her eyes landed on four guys, that were circling a rabbit Faunus, throwing a camera between them, making sure they Faunus couldn't reach it.

"Please give it back, you'll break it." Velvet begged the group, who only laughed at her attempt at getting her camera back.

`_**Look at them, so entitled.`**_ Yang felt the heat build in her chest, as she watched Cardin mock the brown-haired girl, Yang clutched her chest, starting to feel it tighten, a burning sensation began at the bottom of her stomach. `_**Maybe you should teach them a lesson.`**_ the voice darkened.

Yang started to walk, her body acting on its own. "Cardin." She shouted at the boy who turned around to face her, he rolled his eyes, letting out a groan.

"Stay out of this Xiao long." The boy held the camera in his hand, glaring at the girl. "I haven't even been anywhere near your team, now get lost."

"Will you just stop acting like a jerk and leave her alone."

"What did you call me?" The boy marched up to the girl, staring down at her. "You know, I'm getting fed up with you feeling as if you can tell me what to do."

"Yeah, well I'm getting tired of you acting like you own the place," Yang replied, though it came out her mouth, Yang herself didn't say it.

"Yeah, well maybe we should sort this out right now, then." Cardin grabbed the girl's brown jacket collar, but she didn't flinch. "You're already getting angry, I haven't even hit you yet. You know those red eyes of yours aren't really attractive are they, they just make you look like a monster."

"Yang." The blonde's eyes landed on Velvet. "You don't need to do this." Her voice was soft.

"Shut up, you animal," Cardin growled out, Velvet's ears falling at the comment. Yang felt the burning sensation getting stronger, the intoxication of her semblance pulling her in.

`_**i think it's time we teach him a lesson**_.` The voice shouted out, sounding like venom. As if someone was controlling her body, Yang's hand sprung forward connecting with the boy's nose.

"Ahh," Cardin fell backward, clutching his nose. Before Cardin could get back up, Yang jumped on top of the boy, firing punch after punch.

"Yang," a voice called out, snapping the girl out of her daze. Yang looked up. her eyes landing on a worried-looking Velvet, then down at Cardin, who's face was bloody. The Brawler then looked at the boy's teammates, who were frozen in shock.

Yang sprang to her feet, her face paled at her actions. "i..a..", but the words never came out. Without think Yang ran, she needed to get away from this situation. As soon as she was far away, she stopped, looking at her bloody fist. "What have I done."

_**`As if you could do something like that, you wouldn't have the guts**_.` the voice laughed. `_**Didn't it feel amazing when his nose cracked under her fist." **_A shiver ran down Yang's spine.

...

hey guys, hope all of you enjoy this chapter, as always i hope you guys are staying safe, its important at this time to stay together.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where could she be?" Weiss furiously paced the room, while Ruby and Blake watched with concerned looks. When the group had gotten back to the dorm room, they were surprised to find it empty.

"Weiss, I wouldn't worry about it, this isn't the first time Yang has been out all night," Blake spoke, trying to calm the heiress down. This was true, Yang did have a habit of pulling all-nighters, and it was something she had been telling herself since the blonde hadn't returned to the shared room last night. However, a voice in the back of her mind was telling her to go look for her partner.

"Really, Blake, considering how she has been acting lately, I don't know how you can be okay with this," Weiss shouted at the raven-haired girl, who was sitting on her bed.

"Of course I'm not okay with this, but there isn't much I can do." Blake shot back. "If I knew where she was, I would drag her back here, but I don't, so we just have to wait." Blake looked down at her feet, anxiety building in her chest.

"The least Yang could do is send us a message on her scroll. Would that be too much to ask..." Weiss continued on.

"Weiss." The white-haired girl looked at her leader, who had been sitting quietly on the bottom bunk. "Blake's right, Yang's not going to do anything that might get her in trouble, she'll be fine when she comes back," Ruby said, trying to reassure her team. Weiss opened her mouth, getting ready to fire back at the younger girl when a knock at the door interrupted her. The team looked at each other before Weiss stepped forward to answer the door.

"That's probably her now, I swear if she has lost her keys again." Weiss pulled the door open, ready to give Yang a piece of her mind. However, it wasn't the team's brawler standing there, it was a girl wearing sunglasses with brown hair.

"Coco." the red-themed team member eyed the upper classmate suspiciously. The team was thrown off by the unusual appearance of the older girl. "What are you doing here? it's not that you're not welcomed." Ruby quickly added the last part, Weiss rolled her eyes at her leader.

"How can we help you, Coco?" The heiress politely asked the older classmate.

"Hey guys, sorry to intrude, but I was looking for Yang." Coco peered over her sunglasses, scanning the room, at the sound of her partner's name, Blake raised an eyebrow. "But, I can see she's not here."

"No, she's been gone all night," Ruby informed the girl, Blake didn't miss the crease between Coco's eyebrows and the look of confusion on her face.

"Is there a reason you're looking for Yang?", Blake eyed the girl curiously, her eyes narrowed.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Coco folded her arms to her chest, questioning the girls, who just exchanged looks to one another.

"We were hanging out after class yesterday, but." Ruby paused for a moment, taking a second to decide whether she should continue. "She left shortly after that." This earned another strange look from Coco.

"So, you don't know what happened to Cardin, then?" They all shook their heads in response, the brunette let out a heavy sigh."Look, I don't know if it's my place to tell you, but Yang Broke Cardin's nose." Everybody's mouth fell open, trying to process the information.

"She did what?" Weiss's voice rang out through the room, knocking everybody out of there own shock. The heiress was livid at the news.

"Wait, what do you mean she broke Cardin's nose?" Ruby questioned the girl.

"Just how it sounds, Ruby, your sister was trying to help Velvet, but apparently she completely lost it." Coco leaned on the door frame.

"Lost it, what do you mean by that?" Blake stood up, walking towards the door.

"For what Velvet told me, after Cardin called her an animal, Yang lost her temper and attacked him. When she finally snapped out of it, she ran without another word," Coco told them. "Look, I know you're probably concerned, and you would like to talk to her when she gets back, but could you let Yang know I'm looking for her?"

"Yeah, that's not a problem, Coco. Thanks for letting us know." Weiss exchanged her goodbyes before shutting the door. As soon as the door closed she world around towards the remaining team members, her jaw clenched. "No wonder that oaf didn't come back last night, attacking students."

"Wait, so, it's Yang's fault for Cardin being a racist asshole." Blake shot back, shaking with anger. "She should've just let Cardin continue doing what he was doing," Blake shouted at the heiress.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, but she can't get away with attacking someone, how will it look on our team." Weiss folded her arms, Blake clenched her fist.

"I would have hoped that our team would have defended her actions, for sticking up for Velvet." Blake stood nose to nose with the heiress.

"Yeah, well, how did that turn out for the White Fang?" Weiss's eyes narrowed.

"You can't be seriously comparing Yang to the white fang." Blake laughed in disbelief. Before Weiss could fire back, she was interrupted.

"Guys, that is enough," Ruby said firmly, standing in between the two and pushing the girls away from each other. "Look, guys, we don't know what happened, we just need to wait until Yang gets back."

"Fine." Weiss sighed, plopping down on her bed.

"I'm going out." Blake stormed past Ruby, slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry." Ruby looked to the heiress. "I shouldn't have compared Yang to the white fang." Weiss looked down, avoiding Ruby's eyes. "I just ended up getting a little heated." Ruby couldn't hide her annoyance at the comment.

"Weiss, I get it, you said it without thinking, but Yang is nothing like them, and I just hope you don't believe that." Ruby looked down on the girl sitting on the bed.

"Of course I don't," Weiss snapped at her. "But, whatever is going on with her, we need to find out." Weiss looked away from her leader. Ruby sat down next to the girl, a defeated look on her face.

"I know, your right. But, I don't think it will be as easy as just asking her what is wrong." Ruby rested her elbows on her knees, staring out into space. "Yang has always tried to hide her problems from me, it's like, she doesn't think I'm able to hand it or at least help her." Weiss gave the girl a sympathetic look.

" I don't think that's the case. Since I've known Yang, I don't think I've ever heard her complain about her problems. In fact, she normally, so happy go lucky, I forget she has problems too." The red-caped girl nodded her head in agreement. "But, I promise you, Ruby, we'll get to the bottom of this." The older girl placed her hand on the younger girls'.

_**Blake**_

The Faunus stormed through the halls, mumbling under her breath, thinking about the conversation running through her head. `What's her problem, anytime I think Weiss has changed, she says something that just proves me wrong.` She thought to herself, though she knew it wasn't true, Weiss was an entirely different person from when they first met. As soon as Blake pulled the door open to exit the building, she was shocked to find a blonde girl staring back at her, her arm outstretched to pull the door open.

"Yang." the Faunus looked over her partner, scanning the girl. Yang was wearing the same clothes from the previous day, Blake watched the girl with concern, Yang had bags under her eyes, her movement was sluggish. it was clear that the girl had not slept all night. "What happened?" before she could respond, a voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Yang," Both girls turned to see Coco standing in the halls behind Blake.

"Oh, Hey, Coco." The blonde looked anywhere but the older classmen. Coco peered over her glasses, looking the girl up and down.

"What happened to you, rough night?" Blake turned her eyes to copy the brown-haired girl's action. Yang scratched the back of her head before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, you could say that." The brawler forced a smile on to her face, but Blake could tell it was fake. "Anyway, what's up?"

"It's about yesterday, with Velvet." Yang tensed at the mention of the Faunus's name. "Look, I really appreciate what you did for her."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. As long as she is okay." Yang tried to brush Coco off, and Blake could tell this conversation was making the girl uncomfortable.

"Cardin has been messing with Vel since he has gotten to this school, about time someone got to him." Coco gave her a signature smile.

"Yeah, shame she couldn't rely on her team leader," Yang mumbled under her breath, but it wasn't quite enough as both girls heard her.

"What did you just say." Coco scowled at the girl in front of her, while Blake's mouth hung open, in stunned silence. She was shocked, it wasn't like Yang to be so blunt.

I think you heard me." Yang said, but her words held no fire behind them as if she was being forced to say this to her friend.

I'm going to ignore that you just said that to me. Only because you helped Velvet, but I can assure you, Xiao long, that isn't true. The only reason I haven't dealt with Cardin, myself is that Velvet asked me not too. " Blake could see that coco was visibly angry.

"Look, Coco, Yang has had a long night, she didn't mean what she said." Blake stepped in, trying to calm the situation.

"Fine, I hope that is all it is."Coco turned away from the two, leaving them alone. Blake turned, her eyes narrowing at the Blonde, who still had her eyes on Coco.

"What was that about Yang?" She snapped the girl out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, like you said, I'm just tired." Yang tried to walk past the Faunus, but Blake didn't move out of her way.

"Even if that was the case, that doesn't explain why you attacked Cardin." Blake folded her arms.

_**"Tell her, it was because you were jealous of the monkey boy." **_The voice spoke up, causing Yang to clench her teeth.

"I was trying to stick up for Velvet, is that so wrong." Yang threw her arms in the air.

"Of course not, but why did we have to find out by a knock on the door, because you were out all night." Blake pointed out. "Couldn't you at least send us a message."

"Blake, it's not like I was planning to stay out all night, it just happened." Yang pushed past the girl.

"Do you think I'm just going to believe that? Yang, you're seriously going to get into trouble. You can't just disappear like that." Yang rolled her eyes, which threw Blake off, it was rare to see the girl do this action.

"You would know about disappearing, wouldn't you." Blake recoiled, not expecting Yang to come out with something so cold, Yang knew she shouldn't have said it, but anytime she looked at the cat Faunus, she could only see her with Sun, jealousy still lingering from the day before.

"You know what Yang, do what you want, I don't care." Before Yang could apologize the Faunus was away. Yang stared to the ground, anger and disgust building in her stomach.

Hey, guy hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think, I appreciate every subscription comment as it means a lot to me to know you guys are enjoying the story.

As always stay safe.


	18. Chapter 18

The Faunus had some free time alone in the dorm while the rest of her team were in their final class. Blake sat in the corner of her bed, a book in hand. The Faunus skimmed the pages, but she couldn't seem to take in any of the words on the paper. Blake's mind wandered back to her last encounter with her partner. `Why is Yang acting like this?`Blake clutched the book tighter. `I thought she and Coco were going to end up fighting back there.` Blake felt the irritation build-up. `How can she accuse Coco of not caring, that couldn't be far from the truth, and she knows that.`

Blake sighed, placing her book on her lap, her golden eyes drawn to the window, watching a few stray students enjoying the sun. `What was she thinking anyway, breaking Cardin's nose, I know he deserves it, but she could end up getting into trouble.` Blake glared at the world outside, an image of the blonde suddenly coming into her mind's eye.

`I don't blame her for attacking, Cardin.` Blake's bow flattened. `I just want to know what is going on in her head.` The Faunus bit her lip, unsure of what to do next. `I've never felt so confused when it comes to that girl, Yang is usually easy to read, but right now, she seems like a different person.` Blake wanted to go out and find the girl on her mind, but she knew Yang needed her space right now.

The sound of the dorm room door clicking open, snapped the girl out of her thoughts, her eyes automatically went to the page of the book she had been reading. This had become one of Blake's habits when her roommates interrupted her thoughts. It allowed her to focus her mind, as the team tended to leave her alone, believing she was reading.

Blake's cat ears flinched, as heavy boots stepped inside the room, she knew who the steps belonged too, she didn't even need to look up to tell that the blonde was staring down at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Blake could see the blonde standing there, tugging at the ends of her hair, something she did when she was nervous. Blake let the silence continue, her pride telling her to wait for Yang to make the first move.

Yang bit her lip, unsure of what to say, cursing her mind for convincing her it would be so easy for her to walk back to the dorm room as if nothing had ever happened. But obviously, that wasn't true, Blake wouldn't even acknowledge her when she entered the room. The blonde took a deep breath. "I was..." she started, but Blake interrupted her.

"Aren't you meant to be in class?" The Faunus questioned her, ignoring the girl's awkward demeanor, Yang forced out a nervous laugh.

"Just needed some time to clear my head." Blake finally looked up at the girl, who was looking anywhere but to her partner. "So, I just decided to work on Bumblebee."

"Do you think another meeting with Goodwitch is worth skipping a few classes?." Blake reminded Yang of the last time she had decided to ditch class to fix her beloved bike. This ended with her going to a long meeting with Goodwitch and a call back home to Yang's father, which also didn't go too well.

"I'm trying not to think that far ahead, but now that you've brought it up, I'm kinda hoping she doesn't find out." Blake couldn't help but roll her eyes, a small smile tugging at her face.

"Well, I highly doubt that she won't figure it out. ." Yang looked down, her eyes no longer lingering at the Faunus. "What is going on, Yang? even with what you said to Coco, it was out of order."

"Blake, I'm sorry, I know I've said it before, but I just have a lot on my mind. I think..." Yang bit her lower lip. "Look, it doesn't matter, I shouldn't have said that, Coco doesn't deserve me taking my frustration out on her, I'm sorry." Yang let out a heavy sigh.

"Yang, I know things haven't been easy, but how do you expect us to help you, whenever we ask you what's wrong, you go off on someone. I just wish you trusted me enough to let me help you."

"I wish you could, but right now, it's just not that simple." Yang's voice was just above a whisper. "I swear, if I thought you could help me, I would let you." Yang gave her a sad smile. Blake let out a defeated sigh.

"I can see that there is nothing I can say that is going to change your mind. But Yang, if it starts to get out of hand, you have to let me know." Yang was hesitantly nodding her head in agreement. They stayed silent, Blake's eyes returning to her book, though she did not continue to read it. Blake turned to face Yang when the blonde took a seat next to her on the bed.

What are you reading?" Blake's eyes turned back to the book that was in her hand.

"The man with two souls." Yang made a face, searching her mind, the book sounding oddly familiar

"Weren't you reading that the first time I met you?." Blake looked at her, surprised that the blonde could remember their first encounter.

Yeah, it was, however, it is not uncommon for me to reread books I like. If I remember correctly, that was the night you awkwardly told me how you "like my bow." Blake's deadpan tone couldn't hide her amusement of the memory of their first encounter, Yang laughed at how childish she sounded that night, she laid back, so she was leaning on her elbows.

"And I can still say that I like your bow, though, I think I prefer seeing your ears more." Blake's face heated up at the compliment, she could feel Yang's eyes staring right at her back. "Did the man solve his problem?" Yang asked curiously.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Blake turned to face the girl on her bed with a questioned look.

"if I remember right, you said the man had two souls, fighting for control over his body." Yang intently stared at the book, in Blake's hand. "I was just wondering how he solved a problem like that." Blake looked down at the paper, trying to recall the ending.

"In the story, one of the souls builds a life for himself, that consists of mainly having a family and friends wanting to live a quiet life, his name was Ursula Berpdioloo. While the other soul was the complete opposite, he wanted to impact the world, believing it was his duty to do so, his name was Ozma Jones." Yang listened carefully to every word Blake spoke.

"Wait, did his family know about this? I mean, especially if his personality changes when the other soul is in control."

"Ursula's wife knew, yet she chose to stay, even when Ursula's soul was not in charge, and her husband would disappear over days, weeks, even months, on end. The story goes that his other soul, Ozma, was becoming extremely frustrated with his life. Every time they changed who was in control, meant longer for Ozma to go through with his plans of impacting the world, and by that time, circumstance would change, meaning his plans would also need to change."

"So, what happened next?" Yang was listening intently.

"Ozma had finally had enough, knowing Ursula had never spoken a word about his condition to anyone other than to his wife. He designed a plan to destroy any connection to the world that Ursula might have. So, Ozma would pick fights with everyone, cutting ties that Ursula would never be able to repair. Eventually, Ursula was left with nothing but his wife. By that time, she had begun to get shunned by her family and friends because she chose him.

"She ended up losing everything too." Yang's voice came out as a defeated whisper, Blake nodded, she couldn't understand why Yang sounded so deflated.

"Ursula soon noticed how his wife would seem to be getting emotionally distant every time he changed. He knew his situation was starting to wear her down."

"What happened next?." Blake put her hand on the page, her eyes following a particular passage.

"If all I have is memories when my soul starts to fade, all I can ask for is that I get to remember my lover'ss face. Though it breaks me, knowing it has to end this way, it would kill me if she continued to live like this." Yang looked away, it felt like a heavyweight had been put on her chest. "In the next passage, he says his final goodbye to his wife, telling her to build a new life. Because he knew even though physically, she had him with her all the time, he could never always be there spiritually.

"He chose to give up control, so his wife would have a happier life, with the people she could always share it with." Blake nodded her head, letting Yang know she was correct. "It's darkly romantic."

"That is true, but Ursula and also the reader never finds out if Ozma had the best intentions. All the story ever tells us, is that he wanted to impact the world. However, it never said in a good way."

"I guess he was putting his trust in the man, I mean, what else can you do in that situation." Yang started twirling a strand of hair, staring intensely at it. "Sure, Ursula never got his happy ending, but at least with him leaving, knowing he freed his wife of that burden of being alone would be worth it."

"He could have told people what was going on with him." Yang eyed the girl, waiting for her to continue, curious to hear what the Faunus had to say. "I don't think having blind faith in someone who has just wrecked your life equals to that being a smart idea. Plus, his wife still loses either way."

What do you mean by that, he sacrificed himself so his wife could live happier, how is she the one who loses." Yang sat up, so she was now staring into Blake's eyes.

"How can his wife be happier without him? If you truly care for someone, you're not going to stop caring as soon as they disappear. If he had told people, everybody would know why he wasn't acting himself, it would save a lot of heartaches." Yangs eyes never left Blakes face, watching for any sign that told her that Blake didn't really believe that reasoning. But the cat Faunus was speaking honestly.

"You really believe that someone can be honest about that situation to everybody they meet?" Yang shot back.

"Not everybody, but I think if you knew someone well enough, they would listen." Yang looked at the girl in disbelief, the friendly conversation was now becoming heated.

"So, if I told you that I was hearing a voice in my head, one that was trying to take my place, and hell it was due to my semblance or some crap like that, you would believe me, without question?" Blake was taking back by the statement.

"Of course I would question it, I didn't say that I would believe you without some sort of proof." Blake closed her book, scanning the girl. `Is Yang actually angry at me?` Blake thought to herself, the reaction of her partner confused the girl.

"How are you going to have facts, I mean, can it even be proven." Blake opened her mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything. "Exactly my point." Yang couldn't hide the frustration in her voice.

"Why are you getting so upset over this?" Blake questioned the blonde. "it's just a book."

"Because you, out of all people, should know, people aren't accepting." Yang pointed at the girl. "You, for example, you walk around wearing a bow, how can you say people would accept someone for hearing voices." Blake narrowed her eyes at the blonde, both having a stare-off.

"My situation is different, and you know that. why are you making this such a big deal, it's only a story, it's not even true." Blake turned her full body to face Yang. "Being part of the White Fang and being a Faunus isn't some made-up story about a weak-minded man who chose the easy way out." Blake didn't miss the hurt in Yang's eyes. Yang clenched her fist, looking down at the floor.

"Weak-minded? You have no idea what you're talking about, you don't know how draining that would be." her words were above a whisper.

"Yang, what is..." before Blake could finish her sentence, the door opened. Ruby walked in with Weiss, hot on her heels. However, they stopped as their eyes landed on the other two in the room.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby hesitantly asked, feeling the tension in the room.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Rubes. I'm just going out." Yang said as she stormed out, leaving Blake confused.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked, staring in the direction the girl left in.

"My book," Blake said more to herself than anyone else, she couldn't understand why her comment had hurt Yang so much.

Hey guys, that's the new chapter up, and I have to admit I really had fun writing this one, let me know what you think, even if you weren't fond of it. As always, I hope everyone is staying safe.


	19. Chapter 19

The classroom was quiet as they watched on. Four teenagers standing in front, their weapons were drawn, waiting for the fight to begin.

"Go, Team RWBY." Ruby sat on the edge of her chair, shouting her support to the bumblebee pair, while Weiss rolled her eyes at the actions of her leader.

"Your team has nothing on Pyrrha," Nora shouted back to the younger girl.

"You know, Jaune is also down there." Ren reminded his partner.

"Yeah, but it's Jaune." The redhead responded. Ren let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"To be fair, Nora has a point, fighting Blake and Yang is hard enough, but throwing Jaune into the mix is a slight handicap for Pyrrha," Weiss commented. Ruby turned her head to look at her partner.

"Oh, come on, Jaune has improved over the last couple of months," Ruby said, trying to defend her friend.

"That is true." The raven-haired boy spoke up. "Even on the training missions, his Grimm kill count has gone up massively."

_**Combat area**_

"We should go straight after Pyrrha, then take Jaune out." Blake loaded Gambol Shroud, gripping it tightly.

"Hmm," Yang hummed in acknowledgment, it was short and to the point, something that Blake and the rest of team RWBY had become accustomed to with the blonde, lately.

"The rules are simple." Professor Goodwitch's voice echoed through the classroom. "All semblances are allowed. The fight will end when one team's aura is completely depleted." The lights dimmed down, leaving the spotlight on the training area.

Yang slammed her fist together, throwing a few loose punches and waiting for the buzz, to signify the beginning of the fight. "I'll go in first, you just back me up." The blonde stepped in front of her partner. Blake made a face at how predictable and straightforward the plan was.

"isn't that a bit predictable?" Blake eyed the girl in front of her. "If you wanted to make this a quick fight, we might just give up right now." Blake raised an eyebrow, she wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear Yang growling.

"Yeah, well, if you back me up properly, that shouldn't be the case." Yang ignored the glare her partner was giving her.

"I'll do my part. Just try and keep a cool head, we don't want to lose in the first few minutes, because you can't keep your temper under control." Blake shot back, The blonde span around, her mouth was already open to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the buzzer.

"Forget it, just follow my lead," Yang instructed the raven-haired girl. The blonde threw her arms behind her, firing herself forward towards the two. As Yang approached she lifted her leg, aiming a kick to Jaune's head, the boy quickly raised his shield, stopping the girl in her tracks, but the force of the blow sent him flying backward onto his back.

As Yang landed on her feet, she rolled out of the way, seeing Pyrrha's spear coming straight to her chest. The redhead followed this up with a swing of her weapon, catching the blonde on her temple, causing the blonde to stumble forward. Yang's eyes saw another strike coming her way. Bringing up her gauntlets, she managed to block the hit.

The two girls were clashing, trying to fight for the upper hand. Pyrrha turned her head to the left, before pushing Yang away from her, doing a backflip to avoid the oncoming blow from Blake. Who landed right next to her partner.

"You almost had me with that one, Blake." The redhead praised the girl.

"I knew it was a long shot but had to give it a try." Blake's lips tug upwards. The banter was stopped when they heard Jaune running from behind them. Blake and Yang both turned their head to see the knight charging at them, his weapon in the air.

While the bumblebee pair were distracted, Pyrrha threw her shield, hitting Yang in the back of the head. Then charging at Blake, who was trying to dodge the swings from Jaune's sword. The redhead swiped at the Faunus's legs. Blake managed to flip over her in time, as she did this. Jaune launched himself forward; however, as he struck what he thought was Blake, her clone exploded, sending him back once again.

Blake and Pyrrha traded blows, the redhead being able to land more than what the Faunus was able to. Yang slowly pushed herself off the ground, watching the pair. She raised her Gauntlets, taking aim and firing. Pyrrha heard the shots coming, flinging herself backward to get some distance between herself and Blake. Pyrrha used her semblance to call upon her shield to protect herself from the oncoming shots. While Yang was distracting the redhead, Blake unwrapped her ribbon.

"Yang." The Faunus called to her partner. The blonde looked over to Blake, seeing the ribbon in her hand, she knew precisely what Blake was planning, giving her a quick nod of acknowledgment. Blake threw it towards her partner, which was easily caught by the blonde, with one sharp tug, with all her might she launched Yang towards the redhead. Yang fired a few shots behind her, increasing her speed.

Pyrrha raised her shield, tensing her muscles and preparing herself for the impact. Bone hitting metal echoed through the class, Pyrrha's body screamed at her, as the pressure from the blow pushed her back. Yang fired Ember Celica once again, adding more power to her hit. This forced Pyrrha backward when Yang's feet hit the ground, she tightened her grip, this time launching Blake towards the spartan. Blake flipped over the redhead, swiping her legs away from her, causing her to fall on her back.

Blake brought down Gamble shroud towards the girl, but not fast enough. Pyrrha rolled out of the way. The redhead leaped to her feet, smashing her shield into Blake's face, stunning the girl. Pyrrha then turned her attention to Yang, throwing her shield ones again at Yang, hitting her square in the head, the blonde fell back, dazed by the blow.

Yang lay on her back, her head was spinning, and her ears were ringing. A burning sensation in her chest was letting her know that her semblance was activated, this was also accompanied by tightness in her throat, along with a pounding headache. The feeling of dread building in the back of her mind, like the last time her semblance was activated. She felt like she was suffocating, the fear of losing control building within her.

`_**You are pathetic. Imagine, even with the blonde guy on her team, you two can't finish this fight.`**_ Yang felt her body start to move on its own, pushing itself off the ground. She looked around watching as the class cheered, as Blake and Pyrrha continued to fight. _**`The girl is showing you up, maybe we should teach her why that is a mistake.`**_ Yang's heart sped up, her hands were sweating.

Yang's eyes slowly scanned around the training area, spotting her target. _**`There it is, exactly what I am looking for.**_` The words darkened as Yang looked over to Jaune, who was slowly pushing himself up. Yang's stomach turned, she knew the intention of the voice. Yang did everything in her power, trying to fight against her body's movement. Still, she couldn't stop herself from going towards Jaune.

`Don't, whatever your planning don't, not here, not in front of everyone.` Yang pleaded but was only met with a laugh.

_**"Why don't you stop me."**_ The blonde felt her fist clench. _**"Oh, that's right, you can't." **_It continued to laugh at her.

Jaune pushed himself up on his hands and knees, looking up to see Blake and Pyrrha still in combat. "Wait, where is Yang?" his headshot to the side in search of the blonde. His eyes landed straight on the girl in question. She was walking towards him, a scowl plastered on her face, her eyes were red, indicating her semblance was activated, and Jaune could only presume this was during the fight with his partner. However, as Yang continued to walk forward, Jaune couldn't help but notice how her eyes were glazed over as if she was in some sort of trance. "Um, Yang?" He said though his voice came out worried.

The girl didn't answer, she raised her fist in the air bringing it down on the boy, Jaune only having seconds to react, he raised his shield blocking the punch. Jaune gritted his teeth as the blow vibrated through his bones. Suddenly he landed on his side as an unexpected kick hit its mark. Slightly dazed, he reached for his sword, he had dropped earlier on, his fingers graced the handle. "Ah!" He cried out as he felt a snap, Yang's foot-stomping down on the boy's hand, trapping it underneath. He tried to pull away, but with every attempt, she would put more weight down.

Jaune looked up to his attacker. But was rewarded with another kick to the head, making him land on his back. He cradled his arm, backing away. Yang continued towards him, there was something about her demeanor that was off. "Yang, What's wrong?" He questioned her, as he moved back, he knew his friend all too well, and she would never usually attack while someone was down during training, semblance, or not.

The blonde grabbed him by his hoody's collar, picking him off the ground before slamming him back down. Jaune coughed as the air escaped his lungs. While Jaune was balled up on the ground, Yang pulled back her arm, readying herself for another hit to the injured boy. _**"Finish him off." **_

_**IN THE CROWD**_

"You know, I'm actually surprised to see how well Blake is holding her own against Pyrrha," Weiss commented, As the group watch on, captivated by Blake and Pyrrha.

"Yeah, those two are putting on a real show for everyone," Nora said as she sat on the edge of her seat. "In fact, I'm glad Yang's taking a back seat," Ruby had to agree with the ginger girl. However, something about that statement didn't sit right.

"Guys, what is Yang doing?" Ren questioned the group, who turned their heads in the direction he was pointing. Their eyes landing on Yang, in time to see the girl crush Jaune's hand. Their faces fell as they witnessed the brutal action of their friend.

_**Blake and Pyrrha**_

Pyrrha heard the cry of her partner before she saw the reason. Yang was putting all her weight on his hand. Anger and confusion were building within her. This allowed Blake to take advantage, kicking the other girl hard in the chest, causing her to fall back.

It was clear to see that Blake had not noticed the scene going on behind her. Pyrrha did the only thing she could think of. She pushed herself up off the ground. Using her semblance, the redhead yanked the weapon from Blake's hand, before rushing her. Blake lifted her fist, preparing herself for close combat. However, her fist fell as Pyrrha sprinted past the girl.

Blake looked over her shoulder, dumbfounded by the change of strategy from her friend. That is until she saw Yang towering over Jaune, her fist ready to come down on him.

_**Yang**_

Yang could feel herself shake. She fought against her body. Having an internal battle with herself. `_**Why are you fighting me, just do it already.**_` The voice hissed at her.

`I can't, he's my friend,` Yang shot back.

"You want to win this fight, don't you?" Yang could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead, the burning in her chest getting stronger.

`I'm not going to hurt him.` Yang clenched her teeth together. Yang felt a hand grab her shoulder, being forced to turn around. Before she could even register that Pyrrha was in front of her, she felt the redhead fist land on her jaw. Yang stumbled back, rubbing her jaw, red eyes glaring into green eyes.

"I don't know what you are playing at, Yang, but you can clearly see he's injured." Pyrrha returned the glare, she didn't know why, but the intensity Yang was given off rubbed the spartan the wrong way.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Yang started to slowly walk towards the spartan, who tensed. "how can you not hate him." She pointed to the boy on the ground. "He was picked to be team leader, while the school's golden girl has to follow some poor excuse of a hunter."

"That's not true. Jaune is more than capable of leading our team." Pyrrha clenched her fist.

"More so than a champion?" Yang was now in the redheads face. "Or does little miss perfect like to give someone else the limelight for once, after all, it must be hard to keep up that act all of the time. Must be really tiring to be called the invincible girl." Pyrrha stared at her friend with suspicion, Pyrrha didn't miss the twitch on Yang's lips. However, she didn't react in time to block the fist coming for her face.

Pyrrha was pushed back, holding her cheek. "I guess you can't call yourself invincible anymore, now can you?" The blonde let out a laugh.

"I don't care what people call me, but Yang, if you're not careful the way you are going, you'll only be known as a monster." Pyrrha turned away, bending down to help her teammate, Yang was speechless, her eyes widening at the Spartans words. Finally, Yang pulled herself together.

"We're not done." The blonde growled at her, grabbing Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Yes, we are. Just look around, you've proved it, you bet me, is that what you wanted?" Yang clenched her fist, ready to attack.

"That is enough, Miss Xiao Long." A voice called over to them. Goodwitch storming over to the pair, the teacher looked over her glasses at Jaune, who was still clutching his arm. "Miss Nikos, could you take Mr. Ark to the infirmary." Pyrrha nodded, helping him up, she then looked at Yang. "I didn't expect that brutal attack, even from you. Perhaps we should give your father a call." Yang's scarlet eyes sharpened as the teacher mentioned her dad.

"I did what you told me to do, I fought, and it looks like I won, no need to get my dad involved." The girl tried to defend herself.

"That might be the case, but the way you did it was unnecessary, especially for training. Now go get ready." Yang wanted to argue more, but she knew it was pointless, her lips tightened into a straight line. Yang walks towards the changing room, ignoring the looks from her team and the class.

Yang enters the changing room, locking the door behind her. She took a deep breath, anger bubbling up in her chest. She needed to let it out, anyway, she could. The blonde walked towards a row of lockers, pulling them down, causing it to crash on the floor. The blonde tipped over the bench, even breaking one in half. Once she was done, she looked around the destroyed room, breathing heavily as her body shook.

"_**Well, that was something, can't wait for the next time to play.**_" The voice laughed, as Yang let out a frustrated scream, she just wanted things to go back to normal. Pyrrha was right, she was becoming a monster, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Hey, guys, hope you like this chapter, fighting chapter isn't really something I'm good. I'm would also like to thank everyone who reads this and as always stay safe, guys.


	20. Chapter 20

Yang stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, in the team's dorm room. The blonde had been hiding in there, ever since she left Goodwitch's class. Yang's hands gripped the sink, glaring at the image looking back at her, her eyes were a burning red a darker red than she had ever seen them.

"Why aren't they changing back?" Yang's voice was shaken, the blonde was on the edge of tears. "it's already been an hour, it has never taken this long before." The blonde touched her cheek before squeezing her eyes shut as if this would help return them to lilac. "What am I going to do?" she ran a hand through her hair.

_**"You can't do anything now, why even bother trying.**_" The voice was mocking the girl, in her desperate state. "Don't_** you feel that connection of control you have on your body starting to slip?**_" Yang looked down at her hands, it was true, she had been feeling like she was fighting a losing battle for a while now, she could barely keep herself under control. Yang slid down the marble wall of the bathroom. The girl's hands on her face, her elbows rested on her knees.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." The brawler let out a bitter laugh, tears starting to sting her eyes. "All this hard work seems pointless now, I've trained so hard. I finally found a place and people who see me for me, and yet I'm going to lose everything to a fucked up thing in my head. How is that fair?" Yang ran her hand through her hair, taking a hand full of it.

_**`I wouldn't say it was a complete waste of time, just maybe having friends. But the training part comes in useful to get rid of those so-called friends."**_ Yang felt sick thinking about the threat, The voice was amused by the blonde's reaction, how weak she had become.

"I wouldn't let you do that," Yang growled, her fist clenched, her teeth grinding together.

_**`And how are you going to stop me? **_after all, you did so well trying to help vomit boy.` Yang looked down, she could see the fear in Jaunes's eyes and the rare sight of Pyrrha's anger. Yang didn't even stay around long enough to see her team. `Do you even think they want to know you, after what you did?`

"Why?" Yang's voice was shaking. "Why now? What makes now so different?"

"_**Hmm?"**_ the voice hummed as if it was contemplating answering the girl's question. _**"I guess since there is nothing you can do, I might as well tell you. Do you remember the fight with the ice cream girl?.` **_Yang searched her mind, frowning, she was finding it hard to put any of it together. `Oh, that's right, you don't remember anything.` The voice laughed. _**`Well, minus her being on top of you and giving you a little kiss.`**_

"Shut up," Yang growled at how smug the voice sounded. Suddenly, Yang's head began to hurt, memories from that night rushing back to her, everything from seeing her teammates on the white fang's screen to Torchwick attacking Blake, and then finally, Neo. The mute girl had beaten the blonde so easily. Then all of a sudden, the girl was on top of her, her sword pressed against her neck, keeping her pinned down. Then Yang remembered the smug look as the needle was pulled away from her neck. "The syringe?" Yang breathed out. "Why wouldn't I remember that?" She asked, confused.

_**"Oh, I think that might be my fault." the voice said innocently. "As soon as that needle went in, I could feel how it weakened your Aura, so I took the opportunity and messed with the memory, but I chose to keep in the kiss. After all, that was the best part of the fight." **_Yang felt sick, rushing over to the toilet and throwing up. _**"The best thing is that stuff is still in your system, and there is nothing you can do about it."**_ Yang wiped her mouth clean, resting her head against the wall, running through the options. However, a thundering bang at the bathroom door brought her out of her thoughts. Causing her to jump at the unexpected sound.

"Yang, get out here, this instant," Weiss yelled through the door. Yang didn't need to see the girl's face to know she was furious. She waited a moment, hoping that if she didn't make any noise, the girl would go away, but after another bang on the door, she let out a sigh and forced herself to stand. The blonde opened the door to be greeted by a furious looking heiress. However, Weiss stiffened up as blue eyes connected with red. The brawler looked away, walking past the girl and ignoring the other two in the room.

"What the hell was all that about?" Weiss flung her arms in the air. "Are you even listening to me?" Again Yang said nothing, keeping her back to her team. Yang picked up her weapons, sliding each gauntlet on to her wrist. Anger boiled up in the pit of Weiss's stomach, she marched right over to the blonde, grabbing her shoulder and spinning the taller girl around.

"HEY," Yang growled as Weiss grabbed a bit of hair in the process, accidentally pulling it. "Watch what you're doing." The blonde growled, running a hand over her hair, fighting to keep the anger under control.

"I wouldn't have done that if you had just answered me." Weiss shot back, while the other two just watched the two.

"What do you want?" Yang snapped at the girl.

"An explanation would be nice." Yang shook her head and turned her back to Weiss once again, collecting her ammo shells. "What you did to Jaune was vicious."

"We won, didn't we," The Brawler said. The team looked at each other, taken back by the words. This was so unlike Yang to say. "I thought that's what mattered the most to you, princess."

Weiss looked at the girl disgusted at her statement.

"Is that what you think of me? even I'm not that shallow to attack my own friends." The white themed teammate clenched her fist. "You even destroyed the changing room." Yang shrugged her shoulders. "You know, everybody is avoiding asking you, just in case you through a temper tantrum. But what has gotten into you? you are acting like a psycho?" Yang froze before continuing to working on her weapons. She didn't even bother answering the girl, choosing to give her the silent treatment.

"What are you even doing with your weapons?" Ruby's voice was soft and unsure about asking the question.

"It doesn't matter." Yang tried to brush off the question, heading to the door, but Weiss stepped in front of her. "Get out of my way, Weiss." The brawler threatened.

"Not until you tell us where you are going." The heiress refused to budge.

"I'm going out." Yang raised her voice at the girl, feeling her chest tighten, the burning sensation of her semblance drowning her. "I'm not going to ask you again. Weiss, get out of my way." Both girls narrowed their eyes, none of them willing to back down.

"Yang," The blonde's eyes landed on her partner, sitting on her bed. "You can't leave here, not in the state you're currently in. You'll end up doing something you'll regret." Blake tried to force the girl to see reason.

"She is right, Yang." Ruby stood up from Weiss's bed." You can't leave. Maybe, if you tell us what is wrong, we can help you. You don't need to keep this to yourself. Please, let us help you." Yang's red eyes connected with Ruby's silver, the intense staredown caused the younger girl to look down.

"You can't help me, Ruby, no one can." Yang let out a heavy sigh, her voice actually sounded apologetic. For a split second, Blake swore that the brawler's eyes went back to purple.

"How do you even know that? You haven't even told us what the problem is." Ruby replied. "Yang, let us help you." The red-themed girl pleaded. Yang could feel her anger bubbling up inside of her, the idea of someone being able to help her seemed laughable.

"Will you stop being so Proud, you brute." Weiss finally snapped, unable to stay quiet. Yang's headshot back around towards her. "We're trying to help you; myself, Blake and your sister are trying to help you." They all nodded.

"She's not my sister." Blake's mouth fell open at the comment, making her feel ill, her eyes went straight to Ruby, who looked like her heart had just been shattered, tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What do you mean?". Weiss looked at everybody. confused by their reaction. "Of course, she is your sister."

"We are only half-sisters. Ruby's mom actually stuck around for her." Yang said bitterly.

"Yang, what has gotten into you?" Blake shot up, her hands shaking in anger, unsure why her partner would say something like that. It just sounded so unlike her. Yang would do anything for Ruby, even give up her own life, so why the sudden change.

"What? she knows." Yang threw her hands in Ruby's direction. "I don't know why she is getting so upset. At least she had a mom who loved her, mine just up and left me. As if all I was, was a piece of shit on the road." Yang began to shout, causing everyone in the room to be put in stunned silence. "Summer only looked after me because I was baggage from her husband's last relationship. Then when Ruby came along, everybody loved her. She was the perfect child. Especially after summer died. Because she was the spitting image of the woman who could do no wrong, while I looked like a woman who did everything wrong." Yang tipped the desk over, clenching her fist as her team took a step away from her, unsure what she would do next. "Even now, you can see my uncle and dad find me nothing more than an accident from a bad situation."

"That's not true, they love you," Ruby spoke through the tears, Yang let out a laugh.

"Do they? If they did, they wouldn't leave me to raise a toddler, all by myself." Weiss look between the two, still confused. "When summer died, I chose to give up my whole childhood for you, so you wouldn't miss out, and yet, that still wasn't good enough. They could never look at me the way they looked at you. I reminded them too much of my mom." Yang stopped her rant, staring at each girl, all had a mix of shock and hurt, When she looked at Ruby, she felt guilt, but her mouth wouldn't allow her to apologize.

"You know, when I got into Beacon, I thought maybe that would be my ticket for a bit of freedom. Be my own person, get a life of my own. Then all of a sudden, Ruby is coming along for the ride, and not just that, she is going to be my leader. You always have to one-up me, don't you, Ruby? Dad seemed prouder of you than he was for me. But that's cool. The man wasn't much of a dad to me, to begin with."

"You don't mean that," Blake said, trying to step closer, only stopping when Yang glared at her.

"You don't know what I mean," she said firmly. "After all, you've never been on the other end of being left, you're always doing the leaving." Blake's bow flattened, grabbing her arm and looking away. Yang looked towards Weiss now. "What, you don't have anything to say? Makes a changed, princess. That's probably the first time you ever kept your mouth shut. But then again, you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth, of course, you wouldn't know what hardship is." Weiss's mouth fell open. The brawler took the opportunity to leave, slamming the door shut. The room was quiet apart from the sniffles coming from Ruby.

_**Yang**_

Yang sprinted out of the dorms, running until she had gotten to the garage where Bumblebee was being held. Quickly pushing the button, before sliding inside. As soon as she closed the door, her knees buckled, and she was on all fours, slamming her fist on the ground as she cried out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, "she whispered. Punching the ground even harder until her fist was red-raw and blood-soaked through her gloves.

_**"HAHAHA, did you see their faces. That went better than I expected." **_The voice laughed as the girl trembled on the ground.

"Go to hell." She said through tears, "Why didn't you just fight them? you Didn't need to say all that stuff."

_**"Because throwing a punch would have less impact.**_" The voice laughed. Yang clenched her fist.

"I need to find her, I can't let her get away with this." Yang pushed herself off the ground.

Hey guys, hope you are all keeping well. Finally, I got to the big chapter, not entirely pleased with it. Thought i could have done better, I hope you like it.


	21. Chapter 21

_**10 Years ago**_

A young girl with blonde pigtails sat outside in the garden of a small cottage house. She was no older than 7. The girl had just arrived home from school and had decided to play outside until dinner time. "Yang?" The blonde turned to see a woman with brown hair and a white cloak in the doorway.

"Yeah, mom?" she answered back, walking towards the older woman.

"I need you to go to the shop and grab me a few eggs." The woman asked her.

"But mom, can't you go, I was going to meet up with Amy for a while." Yang pouted, folding her arms while she huffed.

"Now, Yang, it will only take you 10 minutes to go to the shop. Also, if you do this for me, there might be some cookies waiting for you when you get home." The young girl's eyes lit up at the mention of her mother's homemade baking.

"Okay, mom." She ran towards the brown-haired woman, wrapping her arms around her mother, the woman returned the hug. Summer gave the girl a broad smile before handing her the money and placing a kiss on top of the girl's head.

"That's my girl. Now you be careful, okay?" Summer place a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Okay, mom." Yang sprinted out the gate. She had done this walk countless times before. The shop was only down the street from her house, that was the only reason Summer didn't have a problem letting Yang go by herself. The shop grew closer, but what caught the girl's eye was the group of girls gathered around the shop's entrance. Yang recognized the girls from school, they were in the grade above her, but the blonde knew the stories of how these girls were the school bullies, they had even picked on a few of Yang's friends. Though Yang never really had any dealing with the girls.

When Yang drew closer to the door, she slowed her pace to a walk, dropping her gaze and avoiding eye contact with the group. "Excuse me," she said softly, trying to get past the girls blocking her path. The group turned to look in her direction, given a small gap to let her pass. When the blonde was in the center of the group, one of the girls stuck out her foot, tripping Yang, who landed face-first on the ground.

"Did you enjoy your trip?" A voice said sarcastically the girls laughed at the blonde on the ground, who pushed herself up on all fours, rubbing her chin. Yang turned her head to see a ginger-haired girl towering over her. She was never one to walk away from a bit of conflict. She shot to her feet, hands clenched.

"What was that for?" The young girl shouted, stomping up to the older girl. At the same time, the other girls laughed even more.

"You're the one who tripped over my foot. It's not my fault; you're clumsy." The ginger girl shrugged. "If you don't agree, why don't you do something about it," Yang growled at the girl. However, she looked around at the crowd, finally counting how many girls were in the group, coming to the final number of 5.

Yang clenched her jaw, despite how much she wanted to put this girl in her place, she knew she would never be able to take all of the girls by herself. "You know what, your not worth my time." Yang turned away from the girl. The ginger-haired girl looked at her friends before nodding her head in the direction of the blonde. The girls nodded their heads in signaling they understood their leader, The group walked after the girl surrounding her, making sure there was no way out.

"What are you doing?" Yang questioned the two, who stood in front of her. The girls just smirked at Yang, who looked slightly confused.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere until you apologize." Yang turned to the leader. "We might be able to forgive you if you give us that money in your hand." She smirked, crossing her arms.

"For what? You're the one who tripped me. No, I'm not giving you anything, my mom wants me to get eggs for her." Yang stuck the money in her pocket, covering her pocket with her hand, in a protective way.

"Have it your way." She said threateningly. With that, the girls started closing in on the blonde. Yang took a step back, her head going right to left observing each one.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yang's palms were sweaty. She had been in small fights before but not with this many people.

Before Yang could react, the group jumped her, pulling her hair, scratching, punching. The blonde tried to fight back. But she was outmatched. As the fight went on, the blonde began to tire, falling to the ground. However, this did not stop the girls from attacking her.

The blonde covered her head, trying to protect it from the hits desperately. `Mom.` She thought, tears welling in her eyes. Wishing that her mother would come and save her like the hero Yang always believed she was. `If we fought one on one, they would stand no chance. I hate them.` Anger building within her, she could feel the adrenaline making her heart race, burning through her veins, it was a power she had never felt before, and Yang didn't know if she liked it. All she knew was she was angry, angrier than she has ever been.

_**`Are you going to let them away with this, if you don't do something I will.`**_ Yang's heart stopped. She could have sworn that the voice came from inside her head.

`What else can I do?` she answered back, though she never expected to get a reply from the voice.

`Fight,` The voice yelled in her head. As on command, her body pushed itself off the ground, ignoring the girls trying to push her back down. As she finally rose to her feet, the girls stopped what they were doing and stared at Yang in disbelief.

"Did her eyes change color?" one girl asked before she got her answer, a fist slammed into her face. The other girls tried to attack Yang all at once but found themselves being overpowered.

_**Summer Rose**_

`I wonder where she has gotten too. It's not like her to disappear like this.` Summer walked down the street, scanning the area. After 15 minutes of her daughter been gone, the woman began to worry. `Maybe I'm overthinking this.` She hopefully thought to herself, but that changed when she heard a girl's scream. "Yang." Summer breathed out, her heart dropped to her stomach. Without another thought, she rushed to where she heard the noise come from.

Getting closer to the scene, Summer's eyes fell on her daughter's back, who was holding on to another girl, repeatedly punching the girl. Summer also notice how Yang's hair glowed. `What is wrong with her hair?" Before she could ponder anymore, she heard another cry from the girl caught in her daughter's grip. Summer rushed forward, grabbing her daughter's fist, but she had to wrap her other arm around her daughter. The woman couldn't believe how strong Yang was. She struggled to keep hold of her. The blonde let out a frustrated yell, trying to escape the grip she was kept in, unaware that it was her mother holding her.

"Yang, calm down." But it was as if the blonde had not heard her speak. Summer began to worry. She had never seen the girl like this before. Grabbing Yang's shoulder, she turned her around, And that was when Summer finally got a good look at her daughter's face. Yang's hair was a mess, her nose bloody, and her lip was bust, sporting a few bad bruises. What got Summer's attention was the blood-red eyes that now belonged to Yang. They reminded her so much of a woman in her past. Her heart fell for the second time that day, at the state of her daughter's face. The next thing the woman did felt so natural, and she pulls her daughter into a tight hug.

"Yang, it's okay, mom's here now." she rubbed Yang's back, still keeping a hold on her, just in case she decided to start fighting again. She did this until she felt her daughter's shoulder shaking, hearing her let out a sob. Pulling away slightly, her daughter's eyes were still red. The heat that was coming off Yang was unnatural. Summer could have sworn that Yang had a fever. "Yang, what happened?" she asked, trying to soothe her daughter.

"I was just walking to the shop, and they started picking on me..." she said between sobs. Summer gave her daughter a sympathetic look, her eyes then went to where she last saw the girl who was in Yang's grip, but she was gone. "I started getting angrier, and I don't know what happened, but I managed to beat them."

"It's okay, it's over now." The woman pulled a confused face, witnessing her daughter's eyes flicker back to lilac. "Yang?" the girl looked her in the eye. "Were you able to beat them after you got angry?"

"Yeah, after they kept hitting me. I felt stronger, I don't know how I managed to beat those girls," she said as she tried to smooth out her hair. Summer gave her a soft smile, wiping away her tears.

"Yang, I think you just unlocked your semblance." Summer couldn't hide the joy in her voice. "Wait until I tell your father, he will be over the moon."

"Really?" The girl perked up.

"I think so. Though, I wish you had unlocked it a different way." The older woman said, slightly annoyed about the situation. "Come on, let's go home." Summer took her hand, walking in the direction of their home.

"What about the eggs?" the girl questioned.

"Hmm," Summer scratched her head. "You know, I don't really feel like cooking tonight, how about we order a pizza?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." The girl said, wiping away the few remaining tears. The two walked in silence for a few minutes. "Mom?" Yang's voice came out as a whisper.

"Yes, honey." the woman looked down at her daughter.

"When those girls were hitting me and when my semblance activated." Her voice sounded unsure. "Is it normal if I hear a voice?" Summer suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Do you mean there was someone else there shouting at you?" Her mother asked. Summer was already furious at the situation, however knowing someone else was involved, she was livid.

"No," she shook her head. "In my mind." Summer raised her eyebrow, given her full attention to the child.

"Yang," The older woman crouched down to meet her daughter's eyes. "What did it say to you?"

"It said if I didn't fight back, it would do it for me." Summer's face paled at the mention of this. She had heard about huntsmen hearing voices while their semblance was activated. Some of these stories spoke of the huntsmen losing their minds; in fact, she knew a few people back in Beacon that had been rumored to have happened to them. "It sounded angry, so I did what it told me." The woman looked over both of her shoulders, scanning the area.

"Yang, I need you to promise me, don't ever tell anyone about this." The girl gave her a confused look. "Yang, hearing voices isn't normal when your semblance is active. You can never tell anyone, please." She pleaded with her daughter, who only nodded. "And whatever you do, never listen to that voice. You need to fight it, even in your darkest times." She could see the fear in her daughter's face start to build.

"Come on, let's go home. But I think it's time for you to begin some training. What do you say about that, You might be as strong as your dad." This made the young girl's face light up, forgetting what her mother had just told her. "Come on then, firecracker," Taking the young girl's hand. However, her mother's worries were just beginning.

_**Later that night**_

Summer was in her bedroom, getting ready for bed while her husband did the same. "Are you sure she said she heard a voice?" Tai asked her.

"Yes, why would she lie about that, Tai." Summer let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, I just...I mean...it's a bit far fetched, don't you think?" Tai tried to defend himself.

"Not really, I mean, there were a few rumors of it happening in Beacon." She shot back.

"Yeah, but those were only rumors." He sat down at the edge of the bed, taking off his boots.

"But what if they weren't." Summer rounded on the man.

"Okay, okay. I'll phone Oz tomorrow., maybe he can clear this up or give us some answers. Out of curiosity, what was her semblance?"

"I'm not sure, but I can say I struggled to pull her off the girl. poor Yang, she was in some state after it." The image of a battered Yang popped into her head, remembering her bright red eyes. "She has her eyes."

"Who has whose eyes." The blonde-haired man questioned his wife.

"Yang has Raven's eyes." Tai pulled a face at the mention of his ex-wife.

"Yang has lilac eyes, she has red." He said, not hiding the bitterness from his voice.

"No, when her semblance was active, Yang's eyes changed to red. You know it's comforting to see how similar she is to Raven; let's hope she's not as stubborn." She let out a small laugh.

"Well if she is, I'll leave that to you, you were always the only one to get through to that woman," Tai growled the last part, he never could forgive the woman who left him.

_**Present-day**_

The blonde stared down at the gravestone that overlooked the ocean. "Hey mom, I know I'm early. I had planned to go along with dad and Ruby in a couple of weeks, but I don't know if that's realistic." She bit her lip. "Hey, who knows they might be here visiting both of us." She let out a bitter laugh, but she knew if Summer was here, she would probably scold her for saying that.

"I know you'll be disappointed in me But, I never stopped fighting, I did what you told me, I fought that voice inside my head but how was I to know that psychopath would inject that stuff into me." Yang defended herself as if she was arguing with her mother. "But it was my fault, I shouldn't have gotten into that fight. Blake was right."

Yang stared off into the setting sun. "They're going to hate me, but it would be worse for them if they thought there was a chance to help me, only to be disappointed. I just wish my last words to them weren't so mean, especially to Ruby, all I wanted to do was look after her like you asked me too." She wiped away her tears.

"I'm scared, mom. If it starts to take control before I have a chance to finish her, she might hurt the others. I've already decided I'm ending my life, I know you won't agree, but what else can I do?" she let out a sigh. "I can't afford to let that thing loses into the world."

She places her hand on the gravestone. "Whatever happens, I'll be seeing you soon. love you, mom, wish me luck." She turned away, heading back to her bike.

Hey, guys hope you enjoy the story, let me know what you think and as always stay safe.


	22. Chapter 22

The engine's roar filled the night sky as a yellow motorbike swerved in and out of traffic, ignoring any rules to road safety. Not to mention the speed limit. The sounds of horns going off as cars slammed on their breaks to miss the bike's rider. But she didn't care, she had a destination, and no one was going to stop her from reaching it.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bike finally pulled up at a building. Yang kicked the motorcycle's stand out, before getting off and removing her helmet, leaving her aviators on to hide her eyes. The brawler walked past the waiting customers, who all were desperate to get into the club to start their night off. Yang ignored the comments of a few angry customers, seeing her skip the line. The blonde eyed the bouncers at the front door; both men wore suits, sunglasses, and red ties. It had always creeped Yang out with how simular these guys looked to one another. She felt a hand on her bicep, keeping her in place.

"Hey, no cuts, you'll need to wait in line like the rest of these people, blondie." The bouncer said firmly. Yang lowered her glasses an inch, showing off her bright red eyes, the man took his hand of the girl as if he was touching fire. The brawler walked through the doors of the club, Juniours's men, observing her, their hands hovering over their guns. The demeanor the girl was given off told them she wasn't in the mood to mess around. She reached the bar where a bearded man stood, cleaning a glass.

"What now, Blondie?" Junior asked, letting out a heavy breath. His eyes traveled to her wrist, seeing that she had brought her weapons.

"I want information." She stated, folding her arms, glaring at the man.

"No strawberries sunrise with an umbrella today." He said, mocking the girl who only growled at him. "You know, my information isn't free. Actually." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, I don't believe you have ever come here with money for information."

"That might have something to do with the fact you never have anything useful for me." Yang scowled at the man.

"Yeah, well, new policy, if I don't see the money, you don't get the information." The man said, slamming the glass on the bar, staring down the girl. Yang took her aviators off, showing off her bright red eyes. "Wow, who pissed you off, blondie?"

"I'm not playing, I want the information now." The brawler Yelled, causing a few customers to look their way. Yang swiped at the glass on the bar, shattering it into pieces on the floor.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble tonight. And I'm sure your father doesn't want another knock on the door from the cops." with every word Junior said, the more agitated the blonde was. She clenched her jaw, trying not to bear her teeth. "Look, this is how I run my business, you need to understand that. Now, just go back to your school before you get into any more trouble." The bearded man said. Turning to walk away, the blonde leaned over the bar, grabbed the man by the shirt, almost pulling the man over the table.

"I don't have time for this." Yang activated her weapon, aiming her gauntlet at the man who froze in fear. Her eyes boring right into him, the scarlet eyes hiding any hint of the usually playful girl. Yang's body started shaking, an intense burning sensation ran through her. She had felt it before, anytime her semblance had been overpowered. It was intoxicating, and all she wanted was to get lost in it. _**"Just blow his brains out already." **_The voice ordered her.

The sound of guns being drawn forced her back to reality. Taking her eyes off the man in her grip, she could see the room full of goons pointing their weapons at her. "If you continue this, I can't be sure that you'll walk out of here unharmed." Junior choked out. "You could also be kicked out of that beloved school of yours." He grabbed her fist, trying to pry himself away from the girl.

"I don't care. I don't have anything else to lose anymore." She tightened her grip on him. "I just need you to tell me where Torchwick is, then I'll go." She locked eyes with the man, who could see the desperation in the girl's eyes. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, whatever is going on must be bad. But this is the last time you're getting free information from me. Roman's been hanging around the dock recently, word on the street is he has a warehouse full of dust down there." Junior said. Yang released him, allowing him to fall to the ground. The blonde turned her back on him, walking away. "Remember, next time, I want cash." The man shouted, straightening out his tie.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this will be the last time you'll be seeing me." She answered back, earning her a raised eyebrow.

_**RUBY**_

Ruby sat in the corner of the library, it was a section that she knew most people rarely visited. Her phone pressed to her ear, waiting for the person on the other end to answer, After a few rings, she heard the click of the phone being picked up. "Hey, there's my girl." A cheerful voice answered. "How are things? you keeping busy with school work, no wait, is Yang doing her school work?" The man asked a dozen questions before falling silent. Ruby tightened her grip on the scroll, still upset from what had happened with Yang. "Hey, you still there?" her father asked.

"Yeah, dad, I'm still here." The young girl let out a shaky sigh.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I don't know, Yang's just been acting strange, and she won't tell us what is wrong." She informed her father. "I don't know what else to do."

"Well, the anniversary of your mother's death is coming up. Maybe, it's just getting to her." He thought, his voice filled with a hint of sadness as he thought of his wife. Ruby felt a twinge of pain at the mention of her mother.

"I think it's something more than just that." She explained.

"What do you mean?" he asked her curiously. Ruby bit her lip, wondering how much she should tell her dad. "Ruby, what has happened?"

"Yang just seems to be getting angrier, she has been arguing with everyone. She also went overboard with sparring, and just a few days ago, she broke a boy's nose." Ruby felt guilty snitching on her sister, but she felt like she had no other choice.

"She what?" The man yelled down the phone.

"If it makes it any better, the boy's nose she broke, he deserved it. He's the school bully." Ruby said, trying to defend her sister's actions.

"No, Ruby, it doesn't make it any better." He let out a heavy breath. The girl could picture the man running a hand down his face like he had done so many times before when his eldest daughter got into trouble. "How long has she been like this?" he asked her.

"Emm." She played with her fingers, trying to think back on when her sister's attitude started to change. Ruby thought back to the night Blake had dragged Yang through the dorm room door. Wondering if that had some connection. "It has been a couple of weeks now. It started off with her just snapping at us then moved onto arguing, and recently it's become a bit more aggressive." She paused, waiting to hear her father's voice.

"Did anything happen in that time frame? Something that might not happen every week?" Ruby didn't answer. She didn't understand why her father's tone had become more urgent. "Ruby, I need you to answer the question."

"Blake and Yang were out and..." She paused for a moment, biting her lower lip. "and I don't know what happened; all I know is they got into some sort of fight, and Yang got hurt really bad. But she couldn't tell us how."

"What happened to her? Did you take her to the infirmary to get checked out?" He questioned the girl.

"She couldn't tell us, she said she couldn't remember anything from her fight. And no, she didn't, Yang told us she would be fine in the morning, and she was." Ruby said the last sentence fast, trying to leave her sister untreated, sounds like a better idea than it actually was.

"Have you caught her eyes turning red every so often." Ruby hummed to answer her father. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Ruby, you should have told someone sooner."

"But, Yang said she was okay." She defended herself. "Why wouldn't I listen to her? She's always okay. What aren't you telling me?" Ruby demanded her father to answer but lowered her voice again, remembering she was in the library.

"Ruby, do you remember any time when Yang might seem a bit distant after a tough fight, where she might have taken a rough beaten than usual." Ruby scratched her head, trying to think, a few occasions coming to mind. "Did you ever notice how she seemed to be more aggressive, or have you ever caught her arguing with herself."

"Yeah, but she said that was because of her semblance had taken in too much energy. Yang said she was either blowing off steam or trying to calm herself down." Truth be told, she never really questioned Yang; after all, her semblance was nothing like her older sister's semblance. How would she know the effects?

"Ruby, when Yang's semblance gets overloaded, or if she is angry, there is a part of her trying to take control. I'm saying that there is a part of Yang, who has always wanted to consume her."

"What do you mean?" she said, slightly confused.

"Ruby, It's hard to explain, I'll try to go into more detail when I get there, but right now I want you to get professor Goodwitch and tell her what you have told me. She knows about Yang's condition, we need to get Yang help before it's too late." Ruby felt her heart stop as her father spoke.

"What do you mean before it's would be too late." Her voice quivered.

"Please, Ruby, just do as I ask." He begged the girl. "We need to help her now." He continued to plead with her.

"Dad, Yang has disappeared." Her voice was soft, her eyes stinging as tears started to fall.

"What do you mean she has disappeared?"

" She stormed out of the dorm after we tried to confront her on everything she has done."

"Ruby, I need you to go find Goodwitch fast, I'll be there as soon as I can." Without another word, she slammed the scroll down, rushing out of the library.

Hey, guys hope you are all keeping safe, let me know if you enjoy this chapter and as always stay safe :D


	23. Chapter 23

Back at the dorm, the two monochrome pair stared into space. The two had been sitting in silence ever since Ruby had left them. After Yang's harsh words, the girls didn't want to say a word to each other in fear of making the other feel worse.

"You know, I never realized that she thought of me as nothing more than a spoilt child." Weiss broke the silence. "I know I'm not perfect, but I really did think I was getting better."

"Weiss, she didn't mean any of that." Blake looked anywhere but her friend. It was true, Weiss had made a significant effort to become more considerate of others. Even though she can still be as stubborn as ever. The white-haired girl cared deeply for her friends.

"Really? You know how much of a bad lier Yang is. After listening to her, do you actually believe that she didn't mean any of those things?" Weiss questioned the Faunus.

"I have too, or it means I didn't really know her, after spending all this time with her." A pained look crossed Blake's face. "I mean, the girl I know is cheerful, caring, would do anything for her friends. That isn't the same person I have seen recently. I just wish I knew why she has become so angry." Blake admitted, finally catching the heiress's eye. The two fell back into silence.

"It's Ruby, I feel sorry for. Did you see her face? It was as if she had just finally realized those fairy tales she had read when she was younger never really had a happy ending." Blake sadly nodded. She had never seen Ruby, so crest falling. "Did you know?" Blake looked at the girl with confusion. "Did you know that they weren't full sisters?" Blake let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I did." The answer was short but to the point. Blake felt the guilt rising at the pit of her stomach, knowing that everybody on the team apart from the heiress knew this fact.

"Did no one trust me with this information." Weiss frowned.

"It's not like that, Weiss. Yang told me a couple of months back. To be honest, she was just trying to show me how my obsession with the White Fang was unhealthy." Blake stood up, folding her arms. "I just didn't realize how much it got to her."

"But even Ruby had never mentioned it. I mean, I'm her partner, you would think she would at least have brought it up, at some point." Weiss said, sounding slightly hurt.

"Ruby is Ruby. That stuff doesn't matter to her. I don't even think any of these topics actually crossed her mind." Blake walked to the window. "But, I couldn't imagine what she's going through, finding out that her sister gave up a lot of her childhood to make sure Ruby had one. Then finding out Yang had resented her for it, all of these years later. It mustn't be easy, hearing that."

"You don't realize how much pressure Yang had when she was growing up." Weiss looked down. "She always seemed carefree, as if life could never get too much for her." Blake nodded, agreeing with Weiss. "Do you think the pressure has finally gotten to her?" Blake rubbed her chin in thought to Weiss's question.

"I would like to say I don't think so. But, then again, I don't know what else it could b." Blake's voice sounded a bit disheartened. "I mean, if that was the case, she could have always come to us for help."

"So what do we do now? We tried confronting her, and that worked as well as to be expected." Weiss studied the raven-haired girl.

"I'm not sure Weiss, I'm at a complete loss with this one. Most of the challenges we've dealt with, as a team, we have been able to fight our way through the problems." She admitted honestly. "But this isn't a problem that we can fix with fighting, I just don't know how this situation is going to turn out."

The girls both looked defeated, a feeling of hopelessness coming over both of them. A bang from the other side of the door snapped them out of their thoughts. They looked at each other in confusion.

Blake slowly approached the door, wondering if Yang had finally come back. The Faunus pulled the door, peeking her head out into the hallway, her eyes fell on team JNPR and their team's leader's hand in a cast. Blake's blow flattened at the sight of the group. The image of the brutal attack her partner did on the boy made her cringe.

"Blake," Pyrrha's voice brought her back to reality. "Are you okay?" The spartan asked the girl, Blake could barely look her in the eye.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking Jaune that." Blake openly admitted, Pyrrha tensed, her body going into defensive mode.

"Is she in there." The redhead's tone was cold, unlike her usual upbeat self. Blake looked down, grabbing hold of her arm.

"No, I don't know where she went too. After we came back to the dorm, we all got into a fight, and Yang said a few things which didn't go down well. And before we could comfort her on it, she stormed out." Pyrrha relaxed a little.

"Who knew Yang could be so brutal. Well, other than when she's fighting Grimm," Nora added.

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to think we don't know her at all." The Faunus spoke with hurt in her voice.

"I don't think that's the case." Jaune finally spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Ren questioned his friend. The blonde boy looked at everyone then around the hallway, making sure no one going to overhear them.

"Not out here, in the room." They all nodded, Blake went to get Weiss, so she could hear what Jaune had to say.

"What's the big secret that we all need to be cramped in here for." The heiress complained.

"It's about Yang." Jaune fidgeted with his cast.

"If you're just going to tell us she went off the rails, we already know." Weiss huffed, folding her arms.

"I think it's more than that, Weiss," Jaune spoke with a stutter, unsure of how to continue.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked. "You don't think she meant to do what she did, do you?" Ren asked him suspiciously.

"I don't know, I just know when she attacked me, it was like she was in some sort of trance."

"What does that even mean?" Weiss snapped at the boy.

"I don't know, I don't even know if it's possible. But for a moment, before Pyrrha stepped in, Yang looked like she was struggling with herself."

"How does that even make any sense?" Pyrrha questioned.

"You know as strange as it sounds, it does make sense. There's been a few times when Yang has lost her temper, her eyes would flicker slightly. However, I don't know if it means something or if her semblance was running low." Blake folded her arms, leaning on the door frame.

"I don't understand," Weiss spoke up. "Are you saying Yang's doing this against her will?"

"I'm not sure, I just feel like there is a lot we don't know about this situation yet." Blake stood up straight. "But, what I do know is we need to find Yang." She said with fierce determination in her voice.

"We would offer our assistance, but...well." Pyrrha searched her mind for the right words, her eyes landing on Jaune.

"What she's trying to say is, Yang has kind of put us out of commission for a while." Nora interrupted her friend. Who was now glaring at her, unhappy with the way she blurted it out. But Nora just shrugged.

"Nora." Ren scolded his partner.

"You can't really fault her, in telling the truth, can you." Weiss agreed with the ginger-haired girl. Before the group could discuss it any further, the door slammed open and a flurry of rose petals scattered inside the room.

"Guys," A young girl appeared in front of them. She was out of breath, slouching over. "We need to find Yang and fast."

"Ruby, calm down. We were already having a discussion on going out to look for your sister." Weiss tried to settle down the younger girl.

"No, you don't understand." Ruby sounded desperate.

"Ruby, what aren't you telling us?" Blake said sternly. Ruby let out a heavy sigh, explaining the story until the point she went to find Goodwitch.

"I don't know exactly. Dad never told me why he just said we need to get her help as soon as possible."

"I've read about this in a book a while back." Everybody turned their attention back to Blake, Her hand was on her chin while she was deep in thought. "A destructive semblance can corrupt one's self, though it's rare to see, that might be due to the fact people don't like talking about it. Actually, a lot of people who have come out and told people about tend to get shunned." The Faunus frowned. "I guess it would make sense considering Yang's semblance. So, you're really saying you didn't know about this?" Her eyes fell on Ruby.

"Yang never told me about it, neither did my dad. I guess they didn't want me to worry." Ruby looked down.

"I can't imagine living with that in the back of my mind my whole life and not telling anybody. I wish I hadn't called her a monster now." Pyrrha looked down, ashamed of herself.

"It's not your fault that the Brute never thought to mention it to us." Weiss stood up. "But, I can assure you that when we get her back, I'm going to have a long talk about keeping secrets, as this team seems to be making a habit." The heiress couldn't help but glare at Blake, who returned it right back.

"Where are we going to look for her first?" The younger girl asked.

"I have an idea who might know, come on." Blake ran out of the room, the other girls following her.

"Do you think they be able to find her in time?" Nora asked her team concern in her voice as she stared at the door.

"I hope so, I mean, who better to go against Yang." The knight said softly.

_**Yang**_

A Yellow motorbike pulled up at the docks, it's rider kicked out the bike stand. Staring intensely at the building that sat by the pier. Her red eyes burning with nothing more than anger. "I'm ending this before it's too late."

Hey guys, sorry it took longer for an update had though thing to catch up on. Anyway let me know what you think, and as always stay safe.


	24. Chapter 24

A redheaded man sat behind his desk, staring intently at the paperwork on the table. His face scrunched up as he grew frustrated at the plans before him. "That woman is mad if she thinks she can enter Beacon this way."He mumbled to himself.

Torchwick raised his eyes to scan the warehouse's room, watching the few white fang members moving boxes of dust from the side of the room to the back door. "Animals, the lot of them." He mumbled out. Torchwick had sent most of the white fang members to Mountain Glenn to prepare for Cinder's plan.

`As soon as this is all over, I'll be rolling in it. I don't usually take a job this risky, but how could I turn down that sort of money.` He thought to himself. The sound of a box dropping snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey, watch what you are doing. I don't want to be blown up before the job gets finished!" He yelled at the dear Faunus, who was picking up the falling contents of the box. `Another upside is, I don't need to deal with Red and her group of girl scouts when we get to Mountain Glenn.`

Another loud bang echoed through the warehouse. "Idiots, Did I not just say to be careful." He shot off his feet, slamming his hands on the desk. The white Fang members looked at each other, trying to spot the culprit, who dropped the box but could not see anyone. Torchwick raised an eyebrow suspiciously. However, the sound of gunshots coming from the hallway answered the question. "Oh, I wonder who has decided to drop by and visit us." Sliding back into his chair behind his desk and entwining his fingers.

Right on Que, the door to the room was blown off its hinges, revealing a blonde girl, her eyes blazing red and drilling into the man at the desk. "Well, well, goldie locks, what has brought you to my side of town?" He asked with fake curiosity. The girl answered his question by unloading her gauntlets and snapping new bullets in place. The brawler ignored the other people in the room, who were pointing their guns at her.

"Where is she?" The girl growled through clenched teeth.

"Red's not here. what's wrong, did she miss her curfew?" Torchwick smirked as Yang visibly became angrier. "Oh, come on. I've been good recently. I have stayed out of your way." She stepped further into the room but stopped when one of the Faunus's shots barely missed her head. If looks could kill, that Faunus would already be dead.

"I'm not playing around here, I don't care what you are up to I want that freak of an ice cream girl."

"I'm not playing around here. I don't care what you are up to, I want that freak of an ice cream girl."

"Perry," The redheaded criminal shouted at a male Faunus. " Why don't you get the cars, and move the shipment." The man opened his mouth to say something, but Torchwick cut him off. "Now, Perry, I'll deal with this one." The man nodded, commanding the rest of the white fang to follow him. Torchwick then turned his attention back to Yang, "Neo will be pleased to hear about this, you know she has taken a real shining to you." He smirked as Yang tensed at his words.

"If that's so, she'll be over the moon to know I'm here just for her," Yang said sarcastically. "Now, contact her before I decide to take everything out on you." She threatened, cracking her fingers as she clenched her fist.

"Why are you so angry? Things not going well back at that place they call a school or is your team getting under your skin." He said in a mocking tone, Yang gave him a hard look, trying to get across to him that she wasn't in the mood for his games.

"How do you know about that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, come on. Who do you think gave the orders to inject that serum into you." He laughed as he stood up from his desk. "Though I didn't care who got the injection. However, Neo was adamant that it had to be you."

"What was in that syringe?" the blonde demanded. Earning a chuckle from the man. "I want answers now." She shouted, the brawler could feel her chest tighten, and her vision narrowing. Yang knew she was running out of time.

"Wow, calm down, blondie," Torchwick lifted his hands innocently. "Let's just say it had a dose of red dust. And a few other things, but I'm not 100% sure what else was in it. That's not my area of expertise. But what I do know is it can mess with one's emotions." He gave her a knowing smile. "So, what did it do for you?" He asked her, generally curious to know. "Did you blow up that school of yours. Oh wait, better yet, did you kill anyone in the team, please say it was the latter." Yang clenched her fists, her Jaw tensed as the man laughed.

"You have no idea what you have done." Yang roared, her voice echoing through the building, silencing the man. This caught the man's attention, Torchwick raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really now, why don't you enlighten me." He stepped around the desk, leaning heavily on his cane. Yang felt the fury intensify. Her chest tightened, and the adrenaline coursing through her veins was intoxicating. All she wanted was to give in to it, but she knew she couldn't. `_**He deserves it. You know he does, He did this to you. Just kill him already**_,` The voice in Yang's head was the loudest it had ever been, as it gave her demands.

_**"What are you waiting for, "enlighten" him"**_ The voice hissed inside her head. In any other circumstance, she would have listened, but this time, Yang couldn't afford to lose control, because she knew this time there was no going back. "Shut up," she shot back.

"Isn't that a tad rude, after all, you came to see me. Kids these days have no respect for their superiors." He amide his cane at the blonde. "But, I can sort that." He pulled the trigger, firing at the blonde. Yang only had seconds to lift her gauntlets, shielding her head from any bullets.

The brawler jumped to the side of the room when the shot stopped, taking cover behind a crate of dust. Another barrage of bullets was shot her way. The only thing keeping her safe was the thick wood that the container was made out of. The blonde looked around, trying to think of her next move. "What's wrong, blondie, don't tell me you've given up already," Torchwick laughed, lowering his cane. This gave Yang enough time to jump over the box, firing her gauntlets behind her, she shot towards the older man.

The brawler pulled back her fist, slamming it back into the man's chest, Torchwick recoiled at the hit, before another pushed him backward. Yang continued forward, but the space she had given Torchwick gave him enough time to recover. Swinging his cane towards the blonde, who brought up her arm to block the metal from hitting her head. Metal clash with metal echoing through the warehouse. "Not bad, goldilocks, but let's see how you handle this." Yang gave him a confused look, unsure of what the man was talking about. However, a painful scream escaped her mouth—an electrical current shot through her body. Yang crumbled to her knees, Torchwick toward over her, twirling his cane.

"Like the new feature? I added it because of that Faunus's friend of yours, she has a bad habit of fighting close quarters." The redheaded man lifted the walking stick, pressing a button activating an electric current through it.

Yang let out a shaky breath. Her hands trembled, but it wasn't due to the pain of that last attack. Instead, the overwhelming energy now burning her from the inside out. The blonde clutched her chest, clawing at her skin. Torchwick placed his cane under Yang's chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Oh come on, I've seen you take harder hits than this." he pressed the trigger again, shooting another bolt of electricity through her. Yang's body seized up, biting her tongue until she could taste blood. The blonde's vision was going darker. With all her will power, she pushed herself forward, ramming her shoulder into the man's gut.

Tourchwick fell back with the girl landing on top of him, slightly dazed he glared at the girl who returned it. Yang grabbed his coat collar, dragging him to his feet. Torchwick could feel the temperature rise around him, he tried to pry her hand away from him, but her skin was too hot to touch. "I swear, this is the last time you will hurt my family." The brawler lifted the man off the ground, slamming his body through the desk, breaking it in two.

The wind was knocked right out of the man. She picked him up, rearing her hand backward. "Wait." The man pleaded, he then lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Why haven't you asked me if there's a way you can go back to normal?" The girl's scowl grew darker, her grip tightening on him.

"Because I already know there's no going back for me," she said coldly. Torchwick studied her face before something finally clicked.

"You've got to be kidding me, you have a corrupted semblance." The man laughed even harder. "Oh, this is priceless," he choked as Yang started to slowly crush his windpipe. "Do they know?" He asked, referring to her team. "They don't, do they? I can't wait to see their faces," he laughed even harder despite the lack of oxygen.

"Laugh all you want, but you and that ice cream girl won't be around long enough to see what happens next." Pulling back her fist Torchwick squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to feel excruciating pain. However, that pain never came; instead, he was roughly dropped to the hard floor. His gaze landing on the girl who's facial expression was now filled with shock.

"Wha..." Yang looked down to her stomach to find a thin sharp blade poking through the blonde's stomach. Yang slowly turned her head to see a multi-colored haired girl standing behind her, Neo winked at her while Yang Dropped to her knees. The feeling of defeat washed over her as she landed on her side. Her vision started to fade, but the voice grew louder. **"My turn," **it said darkly, the only thought left in Yang's mind was of her team and family each of their faces flashing behind her eyes. `What have I done.` Regret washing over her.

"Took you long enough." The man addressed the girl who joined them, Neo shrugged her shoulders, before her eyes landing on the blonde. "Oh her, restrain her. We'll deal with her when she wakes up."

Hey, hope you are all safe and keeping health that this chapter up, let me know what you think. :D


	25. Chapter 25

Yang's head lulled, she was slowly coming too. Her head was spinning with a pounding headache. The blonde strained her ears, trying to make out any familiar sounds. The only sound that reached her ears was the clicking of heels on the cement floor. The blonde kept her eyes closed, keeping her breathing even. Hoping no one would notice she had woken up.

"Neo, put that down." A man's voice broke the silence as he told off the girl. Yang recognized the man's voice. It belonged to Torchwick. "I told you already, don't touch anything on that desk." As Yang started coming to her senses, she could feel herself sitting up in a chair. The blonde clenched her teeth together. She tried to bring her hand up to rub her temple. But instead found that her arms had been restrained.

`Don't know why I bothered trying to move as if they would let me lose.` The brawler thought, rolling her eyes inwardly at her stupidity. Yang slowly opened her eyes, expecting to be greeted by people gawking at her. However, that was not the case; the only two people in the room had their backs facing her, too busy staring at whatever was on the desk. Torchwick was sorting a pile of paperwork. But Yang couldn't see what was so exciting on those bits of paper. While Neo was now hovering over his shoulder, scanning each document as he flipped through them.

Yang tried to straighten out her legs, but only achieved slight movement; her legs were also bound to the chair. The blonde tried to tug her arms free, her muscles burned as she desperately tried to break the bonds. The chair made scraping noises against the floor at her effort, catching the other two's attention. "Oh, look who's awake." Torchwick stepped closer towards her, at a slow pace. "You know, Neo here," He nodded towards the girl, who only gave a side smirk. "Wanted to wake you up a little bit earlier, but I told her to let you rest for a little while longer. After all, she did a number on you." His eyes traveled down to Yang's exposed bloody stomach that had now healed over to a small scar.

`I guess I should count myself lucky.` Yang tried to say, but the words only echoed through her head. She felt her face frown, she decided to speak again, but no words came out, not even the smallest sounds. Had Torchwick done something to her, was that the reason she couldn't use her voice.

"What, no smart ass comment." The redheaded man raised his eyebrow. This had answered Yang's question, Torchwick had not done anything to her, so why couldn't she speak. " Are you scared, now that you have been caught. I won't lie to you, but I thought you would be as explosive as when you were with your friends, you know, have a bit more fight in you. But it looks like when no one is around, your fire is snuffed out." He crouched down to her eye level. "Well, that is disappointing, all bark and no bite." Yang felt her lips pull into a smirk. However, she wasn't sure if it was her doing the movement. "But, while you're quiet, let's talk about how your corrupted semblance has mixed with our serums, We have never been able to try it with someone like yourself."

"Finally, we get on to a good topic." Yang was confused. That was her voice, but she didn't say those words, did she? Torchwick raised an eyebrow, and he tilted his head.

"Good topic? Well, I wasn't expecting that. I thought I would get a little backtalk, maybe a few curses, but I guess you're full of surprises today, goldilocks." The two locked eyes, Torchwick squinted his, scanning her suspiciously. "Then again, you could be stalling until they come to rescue you." Yang gave the man a smirk that seemed so unnatural for her.

"They aren't coming," Yang replied, but her smile didn't drop. "You don't need to worry about them. `_Wait, I never said that. Why didn't I tell him they were coming, why can't I say what I want to say.` _Yang thought to herself, frustration building within her.

"Oh really, and why would I believe that?" The redheaded man asked.

"Let's say. We didn't part in good terms. I had some home truths I had to get off my chest." The girl let out a chuckle. Torchwick looked up to Neo, but she only rolled her eyes as if she knew something he didn't.

"Ah, right, I give. Why are you acting like you are pleased with all of this? I mean, it wasn't that long ago you were choking me, threatening to end my life." He pushed himself to his feet so that he would be towering over her again. "I mean, it's kind of freaking me out."

"Come on, Roman. The mute has already realized, you're not talking to the girl you are used too." Torchwick looked at Neo, ones again, who was smiling brightly.

"Ever since this girl's semblance activated. I've always been in the back of her head, talking to her, trying to take over. But that stupid mother of her's found out about me. They made sure they trained her, so she could fight against my influence. Though, there had been some close calls where I almost took over, like the time we fought the Paladin." Torchwick smiled, remembering when he punched the girl through the piler. "But she managed to fight me off, after a while anyway."

"That was a good night, well, until your team destroyed my robot. Do you know how hard it was to steal that from Atlas military." The man complained.

"How about having my sort of power on your side, I'm sure that would make up for breaking your little robot." The blonde offered. This offer caught Roman's attention. `_No, don't. you can't do this.`_ Yang's voice echoed through her head, but it didn't matter how much she tried, her lips wouldn't do what she wanted them to do.

"And why would you help me, even with a corrupted semblance. How do I know I can trust you." This time more serious.

"My enemy's enemy is my friend." The blonde said with a straight face. The girl let out a stiff laugh. "I thought, maybe I would never be freed, but thanks to you, she was weakened enough. I was able to take control of this body. So, I guess I owe you on that one." Her eyes turned to Neo. "Plus, someone's caught my attention." Torchwick looked between the two, not missing the wink Yang gave to the multi-colored haired girl.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore this." He pointed between the two. "I still don't know why you would want to fight against your sister, somehow I don't believe that."

"Give me a chance. In fact, I'll get rid of them for you." Torchwick squeezed the bridge of his nose, letting out a heavy sigh, before looking at Neo, who gave him a pleading expression.

"Fine, Neo, you get to keep her, but if she steps one foot out of line, you're dealing with it." Neo nodded enthusiastically before strolling over to the blonde and bending down until she was eye level with Yang.

Oh, I think we are going to have a lot of fun." The blonde's voice came out suggestively. If it were possible, Yang would have thrown up in her mind, she didn't want this. She never wanted that mute anywhere near her in normal circumstances. Neo grabbed Yang by the back of the hair, her lips met with Yang's own.

_**Team RBY**_

The remaining members of Team Rwby walked through Junior's club. The club was now completely empty, with only a few Juniors workers. "Why would anybody want to hang around a sleazy place like this. And how do you even know that she would be here?" Weiss asked Blake.

"Yang always said she preferred the atmosphere in here. She dragged me along on a few nights out, but it's not really my thing. Plus, this is Yang's go-to guy for information," she said as they approached the bar.

"What now?" Junior growled as he watched the teens.

"Hey, emm.. well." Ruby started but was too nervous about continuing, she wasn't comfortable with being in the club. Weiss rolled her eyes at her.

" Look, we're looking for Yang Xiao Long, and we know she came to see you," Weiss spoke up, interrupting her partner's ramblings.

"She might have passed through, but I can't say I remember where she was going," Junior said, scratching his beard.

"Look, we're not playing around." Blake's hand hovered over her weapon, Junior's men observing her. "We know she came to see you, we just want to know why she was here and where she went," Blake growled at the man. Junior slammed the glass he had been cleaning on to the bar.

"Look, I'll tell you what I told her if you have no money you get no information," he said firmly. "This here." He waved his hands out in the open. "This isn't some charity store now get lost." Blake squinted her eyes. Before Blake had a chance to speak, the heiress interrupted her.

"How much?" Weiss went straight to the point, Junior raised his eyebrow not expecting that.

"250," Junior stated without missing a beat.

"Done, though, I don't think the oath is worth that much." Weiss took out her wallet, passing him the money.

"Weiss, you can't pay that," Ruby spoke up.

"If it means getting your stupid sister back in one piece so I can get a piece of her myself, I think I can make this one exception." Junior counted out the money, a smug look on his face.

"If you're willing to pay this easy, without barging, you're more than welcome to come back." Blake rolled her eyes at the man.

"That's enough, where did she go."

"Wow, relax, she went to the docks something about wanting to find Torchwick." The girls give each other a concerned look before sprinting out of the club.

Hey guys, hope you enjoy the story, let me know what you think and as always stay safe.


	26. Chapter 26

The remaining members surveyed the docks from outside, watching the building that Yang's beloved bike, Bumblebee, was parked out in front of. "Well, at least we know Junior's information was correct," Weiss stated while eyeing up the motorbike.

"He must be somewhat reliable if Yang continues going back to him," Blake said absentmindedly. At the same time, her eyes scanned the building for anything that could be out of place.

"It's a wonder why he would let her back in the club after what happened when they first met." Ruby couldn't help but shake her head at the memory of her older sister. When Yang was trying to sneak out of the window when their father opened the door to the police.

"Well, your sister does have a way with people. She could probably talk herself out of trouble, wherever she goes." Weiss's voice had a tint of annoyance. "Actually, scratch that, I know she can talk herself out of anything."

"Well, unless she gets herself in trouble with you," Blake said dryly, Weiss glared at the girl, who just ignored her. "Don't you think it's strange," Blake's voice directed the conversation back to matter at hand. "If this is where Torchwick is hiding, why isn't there anyone guarding the entrance or even patrolling." The other two finally noticed the strangeness of the situation. "Also, if Yang had confronted Torchwick, I'm sure there would be a lot more damage."

"Yeah, your right, something doesn't seem right." Ruby's voice came out distant. The younger girl licked her lips, scrunching her eyebrows up, as she tried to think of the best plan of action.

"If that's the case, why aren't we going straight in there?" Weiss stepped forward, her hand grasping the hilt of Myrtenaster. But before she could go any further, a hand grabbed her bicep, keeping her in place.

"Wait, Weiss, we can't just rush in," Blake said firmly. "We don't have a plan, or even have any idea what we are walking into." Blake let out a heavy sigh. The truth was, the Faunus was doing everything in her power not to go rushing in and find Yang. She knew the risk of getting caught wouldn't help anyone. However, it wasn't easy to just stay still, while anything could have happened to Yang.

"Weiss, Blake's right. We can't just walk right through the front door, Torchwick will probably have Something in place for us." Ruby's eye's landed on the alleyway. "Come on, we'll see if anyone is guarding the back door." The three girls slowly made their way around the building, stopping every so often to check over their shoulders. It didn't take them long to reach the back door. The girls pressed themself against the wall, trying to blend into the shadows as much as possible.

The door was lying wide open, with no one guarding the entrance. "That's strange," Blake spoke up, her eyes never leaving the opening. "Something isn't right here. If Torchwick is hiding out, why aren't there any signs of the White Fang?" Blake asked the question to no one imparticular.

"We know that Yang must be inside. I mean, she would never leave her bike just lying around," Ruby added. "Do you think he left when he saw Yang coming?"

"I don't think so, somehow." Blake's hand hovered over her weapon, expecting someone to jump out at them.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Weiss sounded unsure about the situation.

"Considering the circumstances, I think that's probably the likeliest of possibilities." Blake rested her hand on her weapon, feeling uneasy. Her eyes darted all over the place, making sure there was no one ready to jump out at them. "What's the plan, Ruby?" Her voice was low, making sure only they could her talk. Ruby let out a heavy breath, her hand sweating, as she ran through the options in her mind.

"I don't think we have much choice. We'll just need to go inside, and maybe if we're lucky, we'll just find Yang in there, by herself." The leader said wistfully. "However, we'll go in with our weapons ready, just in case." The remainder of the team nodded in understatement. Blake took the lead, her Faunus ears would be the best to catch any sudden sound, Ruby and Weiss followed on behind her.

Stepping inside the warehouse, they were greeted with nothing but an empty room filled with a couple of dust boxes. "So far so good," Ruby forced out an awkward laugh.

"Don't relax too much. We have still got a full warehouse to search." Weiss scolded her. But Weiss understood why Ruby was trying to ease the tension. After all, it was her sister who could be in danger, she knew the young girl just wanted to get her sister back in on piece, back to Beacon.

They continued through to the next room, the door was also lying wide open, as they got deeper into the room the door slammed shut. All three girls spun on their heels, searching for the culprit, who had closed the door. Standing there was Roman Torchwick, a cigar in his hand, leaning his back on the wall.

"Oh, look more guest, I must be popular tonight." His voice was full of amusement as he mocked the girls. Blake bared her teeth, she couldn't stand how relaxed this man was, especially with them, right at that moment.

"Where is she?" Blake spat out, not given Ruby time to even speak. Torchwick cocked his head to the side, examing the girl. "What have you done to her? I swear, if you've hurt her, it will be the last thing you will do."

"Relax, kitten, She's about here, Somewhere." Torchwick pushed himself off the wall. "And let's not forget, Goldilocks is the one who barged in here threatening to kill Myself and Neo. So if I've done anything, it was in self-defense." The team tensed up at hearing these words.

"Look, if you tell us where Yang is, we'll turn a blind eye on what you are doing tonight." Weiss tried to bargain with the man.

"And what am I doing tonight? I'm just here minding my own business." Torchwick smirked at the girls, who had no answer to give to him.

"You're still a wanted man, Torchwick. I'm sure the police wouldn't mind dropping by, especially once they hear it's you." Ruby finally spoke up, catching the man's attention.

"That's fair enough, Red. Well, blondie, your friends are here to see you." The girls gave each other a look of concern before their eyes followed the direction that Torchwick was staring in. Stepping out from behind a pillar was Yang, accompanied by Neo. Blake's eyes caught sight of the bloodstain on the blonde's jacket and the recent scar on her stomach. However, what caught Ruby's attention was how casual her big sister was, standing next to Neo.

"Yang, what are you doing? We've come here to bring you back to Beacon" The red-themed teammate asked her, her voice sounded hesitant, unsure she wanted to hear the answer.

"No thanks, I think I like it better here." The blonde replied as Neo ran her hand over the girl's shoulder, stepping around the blonde. Blake couldn't help but glare at the smaller girl.

"You don't mean that Yang, we know about your semblance; if you come back with us, we can get you help." Weiss interrupted the younger girl.

"Who says I want help, this is exactly who I'm meant to be. I don't need to hide any longer." Yang snapped, causing Weiss to jump slightly.

"That's not true, Yang, you don't belong with them. You belong with us, back at Beacon with your friends." Ruby tried to put as much confidence into her voice as she could.

"OH come on, Rubes," Yang said darkly. "Once everybody finds out about this, do you really think I'll be accepted back." She looked at each of them, letting out a bitter laugh. "And I hate to break it to you, but the old Yang is dead. She was useless anyway, nothing more than a doormat."

"That's not true," Blake's voice came out desperate. "Yang, we would never treat you like that," Blake stepped forward, her grip tightened on Gamble shroud. Neo was now hanging over Yang, Blake had to stop herself from firing at the multiple colored haired girl. Yang noticed this, given the Faunus a smug smirk.

"What's up, Blake? jealous." Blake tensed, as she watched Yang wrap her arms around Neo. "Shame you missed out on all the fun before you got here. Maybe you could have joined." Blake's eyes searched the blonde for a hint of a lie, but only received a wink. Blake couldn't help the anger boiling up in her. She knew she shouldn't, but the Faunus couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed. Weiss and Ruby passed each other worried looks, Torchwick laughter snapped their attention back to him.

"Goldilocks has been having more fun here then she probably has had in a while." Torchwick said suggestively, "Why would she want to go back to that school now, Plus I don't think Neo wants to get rid of her new toy yet. Weiss's face turned up in disgust, rounding back on Yang.

"Yang Xiao Long," The white themed teammate screeched. " You're coming back to Beacon with us if it's the last thing we do." Weiss glared at her friend.

"Are you going to force me. We both know you can't take me, Weiss." Yang stepped forward, loading her gun, her eyes becoming darker.

"But you can't take us all by yourself," Ruby said, However, the confidence wasn't there. Yang's eyes fell on Neo, both nodding and given each other a smirk.

"Who said I was by myself."

Hey, guys that I finished with this chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter will be up in less than two weeks due to my work. But as always, stay safe.


	27. Chapter 27

"Yang Xiao Long." The white themed teammate screeched. "You're coming back to Beacon with us if it's the last thing we do." Weiss glared at her friend.

"Are you going to force me. We both know you can't take me, ice queen." Yang stepped forward, loading her gun, her eyes becoming more sinister.

"But you can't take us all by yourself," Ruby said, but the confidence wasn't there. Yang's eyes fell on Neo, both girls nodding at one another, given each other a knowing smirk.

"Do you want to test that theory out, sis?. Because I've been dying to have a serious fight with you for a while now." Before Ruby could say anything, the sound of a gunshot rang through the room. Ruby didn't have time to react when a fist came crashing into her face. The young girl was sent flying through the air, landing hard on her back.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted in disbelief, dropping her guard during the chaos. Yang took the opportunity while Weiss was distracted. Raising her fist to her face, she went to attack again. Weiss only had time to bring up her arms, trying to protect her head from the blow. Closing her eyes, she tensed, preparing herself for the strike. The heiress's eyes shot open when the sound of metal colliding with flesh caught her ears. Standing in front of her was Blake, she had blocked Yang's punch with gambol's shroud.

"Weiss, focus." Blake scolded the white-haired girl. "Ruby will be fine." Blake managed to push the blonde back to where the multi-colored haired girl stood.

"Uh...Right", Weiss shook her head, forgetting her initial shock.

"Just forget it, Blake. You know, she was always the weakest link on the team." Yang's eyes landed on Weiss, who's eyes hardened. The heiress raised her hand with one swift movement, several Glyphs spread around Yang's and Neo's feet. Both girls had to move out of the way, as several thick ice spikes shot out of the ground. Blake turned to the white-haired girl.

"I said focus, not try to impale her." The Faunus scolded her.

"Yeah, well, she has been asking for it." Blake rolled her eyes at the heiress's comment. "Watch out." Weiss's voice brought her back to the scene that was in front of them. Both girls avoided Yang as another barrage of punches came their way.

"Yang, come on, we know your still in there. I know you don't want to do this." Blake's voice was almost pleading with her friend. Blocking every strike, the girl landed. As one of Yang's punches fell on Blake's cleaver, Blake didn't pull back, only added more pressure, her arms shaking at the effort of keeping Yang at bay.

"You're already too late, Kitten. There's no going back for this one." Yang's red eyes burned into her, but she could have sworn that she had seen something behind those crimson eyes, was it regret or sadness.

"Oh, get over yourself, Yang Xiao Long." Yang's head turned in time to see Weiss bring down Myrtenaster in a slashing motion. Yang let out a grunt of pain. Stepping back, away from Blake. Yang brought her arms up, trying to guard against Weiss's attack. Weiss was able to drive the blonde away from the cat Faunus. This gave Blake time to catch a breath. The raven-haired girl's muscles burned with the effort of going up against Yang's strength. Though this was not the first time she had fought Yang, it was the first time Yang had used more than half her power against the Funuas, and Blake had the feeling that Yang was still holding back.

The sound of metal scraping against the ground behind Blake caught her attention. Blake turned on her heels, meeting the mute girl standing 6 feet away from her. Blake frowned, her hand clenched her weapon. Neo gave her a lopsided smile, her eyes traveling up and down the Faunus before looking behind her. Blake turned to see what had caught Neo's attention, but all she saw was Yang and Weiss fighting against each other. Blake turned to face the girl again, who only raised her hands, making a few hand signs. Blake watched her sign carefully. The raven-haired girl had learned primary sign language back in the white fang. It came in useful for when they were on a mission that required them to stay quiet.

"She's mine." The multi-colored haired girl's smile grew, while Blake growled at the girl. Blake couldn't stand the girl's smug attitude. Even the idea of her being near Yang brought up a feeling of disgust. "And I know she enjoys what I do." Neo winked at the girl, and without thinking, Blake shot towards Neo. Anger clouding her judgment, as she swung Gamble Shroud, trying to catch Neo off guard. However, none of the hits landed, each getting deflected, or Neo moved around it.

_**RUBY**_

Ruby slowly pushed herself off the floor, clutching at her now spinning head, looking around the room, she could have sworn she saw double. Blinking her eyes a few times, she was able to clear her vision. "Damnit, Yang, that hurt." She mumbled to herself.

Finally, coming to her senses, she could see Blake was facing off with that icecream girl. At the same time, Weiss fought Yang. Just by looking at the pair battling, it was apparent this was a wrong move for the monochrome team members.

"How are you enjoying the show?" a man asked her, his voice full of delight. Ruby turned her head, clutching Cresent Rose.

"You did this? What did you do to my sister?" Ruby yelled at the man, his smile only grew wider.

"Who said I did anything?" He asked innocently. "She's the one with the tainted semblance. Makes me wonder, Red, does it run in the family or is it just Goldilocks over there?" He pointed in the direction of the freezer burn pair. Ruby quickly spared a glance over to the two girls. Ruby had to admit Weiss had really improved with her footwork, moving out of the way of some of Yang's more heavy hits.

"Yang never had any problems controlling herself before she got into a fight with you and your lap dog." Ruby shot back, getting ready to attack the man.

"Come on, be realistic. When your semblance is tainted, it only takes a matter of time before that voice in your head eventually wears you down. Let's just say, I helped speed up that process." Torchwick chuckled at the girl. "But what amazes me is how long she was able to hide it from her dear sis..." Torchwick let out a heavy breath. Ruby had rammed her foot into the redheaded man's stomach. Following it up with a strike to the face with Crescent Roses's handle, the man stumbled backward.

_**Yang and Weiss**_

"I'm surprised I thought I would have been done with this fight already." Yang taunted. As Weiss whirled behind her, the white-haired girl stepping backward to give herself some breathing space. "Looks like someone has been teaching you about movement. I've been wondering where you and Ruby have been sneaking off too."

"Yeah, well, maybe you aren't as great as you think, are you?" Yang growled, preparing to launch herself at Weiss again. However, Weiss was one step ahead of her. The heiress raised her hand, causing Glyphs to surround Yang. Before the blonde could react, several sharp icicles came firing at the blonde from all directions, cutting her skin in the process.

Before the next barrage could attack Yang, she fired a shell into the ground, springing the blonde up into the air and away from Weiss's assault. Yang clenched her fist while in the air, pulling her arm back. She fired once again, falling rapidly, her fist collided with the floor, causing tremors to shake underneath her.

The blast nocked Weiss off her feet, landing hard on the ground, making her drop her weapon right next to her. Weiss pushed herself up into a sitting position, staring up at her friend, who was towering over her. Weiss reached out to grab her weapon but was stopped by Yang's boot stamping on her hand that held the handle, crushing it in place on the concrete. The heiress let out a wince, trying to pull her hand away from under Yang's boot.

"What are you going to do now, princess?. Can't fight without that little toothpick of yours." Weiss gave a defiant stare, the heiress was trying not to react to the extra pressure the blonde put on her hand. "Should have learned more than just footwork techniques." Yang raised her fist, looking Weiss straight in the eye. "Going to miss you, princess."

_**Blake**_

Blake and Neo paused for a moment as the ground shook underneath them, causing them to lose their balance. However, both girls managed to stay on their feet.

Blake turned her head in the direction she last saw Weiss and Yang fight. Her heart stopped, watching Yang raise her arm at an unarmed girl. "Weiss." Blake breathed out. "Yang, don't do it." She started towards the girls. However, it was stopped when Neo rammed her elbow into Blake's face, causing the Faunus to stumble back. "Get the HELL out of my way." Blake roared, desperation in her voice. Neo merely cocked her head and smiled, shaking her head in response. All Blake could do was watch on at the scene in front of her.

Hey guys, sorry it took so long due to work schedule, i had extra overtime. This chapter was a hard one to write, fighting scenes aren't my strong point, but I'm learning. Anyway hope you enjoyed this. Let me know and as always, stay safe.


	28. Chapter 28

Blake turned her head in the direction of where she last saw Weiss and Yang fight. Her heart stopped as she watched Yang raise her arm at the unarmed girl. "Weiss." Blake breathed out. "Yang, don't do it." She started towards the girls. However, she was stopped when Neo rammed her elbow into Blake's stomach, causing the Faunus to stumble back. "Get the HELL out of my way." Blake roared with desperation in her voice. Neo merely cocked her head and smiled, shaking her head in response.

In a last-ditch attempt to get to her teammate Blake turned gambol Shroud into its blade mode. The Faunus swung at Neo in a careless attempt to get past the mute girl. However, Neo quickly blocked the attack, metal clashing with metal as she brought up her blade. Neo followed this up with a solid kick to the stomach, causing Blake to keel over, landing on her knees.

Blake dared herself to glance over to where Yang and Weiss had been, knowing she could no longer get to her friend in time. The Faunus watched on hopelessly, her heart-stopping in her chest, knowing that the brawler was about to kill the Heiress. "Yang No!." Her breath got caught in her throat, knowing that the words had fallen on deaf ears. `Yang couldn't be that far gone, can she?` it was the only thought that crossed Blake's mind.

_**YANG AND WEISS**_

"What are you going to do now, princess?. Can't fight without that little toothpick of yours." Weiss gave a defiant stare trying not to react to the blonde, putting extra pressure on her hand. "Should have learned more than just your footwork." Yang raised her fist, looking Weiss straight in the eye. "Going to miss you, princess."

"oh please, give it a rest, already. Even in your right mind, your cocky attitude always got the better of you." Yang raised an eyebrow, confused by the Heiress's words, Slightly lowering her arm in curiosity.

"What are you talking about." Weiss made a few hand signs creating glyphs underneath Yang's Feet. "What the hell is..." Before Yang could finish her sentence, She was shot backward. Weiss quickly grabbed her weapon, pushing herself up of the ground.

"You might be a better fighter than me, Yang, but there is one thing I have on you. "Weiss now towered over the girl who had done the same to the Heiress just moments ago.

"And what's that?" Yang pushed herself up on her elbows. If looks could kill, Weiss would have been dead already. The white-haired girl could feel the temperature around her start to rise as Yang's temper got the girl's better.

"You never think things through, you just rush in." Weiss couldn't help the smugness in her voice. "Now, will you stop this foolishness and come home with us already." To answer the girl's question, Yang shot herself towards Weiss, who only needed to pivot to avoid the girl's attack. "Are you still going to be stubborn about this. That's fine by me, I don't mind taking you back the hard way." The Heiress said, taking up a defensive stance.

Yang replied to this by cracking her knuckles before clashing them together. Taking up her own fighting stance. "Show me what you've got, Princess."

_**Blake**_

The Faunus let out a sigh of relief when she saw Yang getting thrown away from the Heiress. Allowing Weiss been to pick up her own weapon again, getting ready to defend any other attacks Yang might send her way. The sound of heels clicking on the solid ground brought Blake back to her own opponent. Neo had moved closer to the girl, letting out a disappointed sigh that Yang had not been able to kill Weiss. However, that disappointment didn't last long as the mute shrugged her shoulders and turned her own weapon to the fallen Faunus.

Blake glared up at Neo, who had her own weapon pointed at the raven-haired girl. With only seconds to think about. And with a clearer mind since Weiss had managed to get herself out of danger. Blake swept the mute girl's legs away from her, landing with a heavy thud. Blake took the chance to push herself off the ground, readying herself for the next attack.

Neo scowled at the girl, swinging her sword at Blake's mid-drift. Blake saw the attack coming and quickly blocked it, metal clashing with metal. The Faunus kicked the mute in the stomach, pushing her away. Neo tried again. She only used a stabbing motion forcing Blake to jump back, out of reach from Neo's Blade. When Neo went to attack again, she had struck Blake on the shoulder. However, instead of flesh meeting metal, the Faunus exploded, forcing Neo to fly through the air. Before Neo had a chance to recover, Blake followed up the attack with a strike with Gambol Shroud from behind Neo, slashing the girl's back. This sent Neo forward, forcing the girl to tuck her head and roll to avoid smashing her head off the ground.

Trying to keep the momentum up, Blake went after the girl again. Unfortunately for Blake, Neo was prepared this time, twisting away from Blake's strike, causing the Faunus to stumble when her weapon met nothing but air. Neo took advantage of Blake's mistake, kicking the raven-haired girl in the face, bursting the girl's nose in the process. Feeling the blood running down her face, Blake could taste the metallic liquid as soon as it hit her lips. Blake spat, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. Before using her arm to wipe the rest of the blood that was still dripping from her nose.

_**Ruby and Torchwick.**_

Ruby darted from one spot to the other, as Torchwick fired at her. "Stay still, so I can kill you, you damn brat," Torchwick growled at the young girl. Ruby used her semblance to avoid each bullet, she then ran headfirst towards the man. Once Ruby had gotten past the man's guard, she swung Crescent Rose, cutting the man across the chest, following this up with a jab to the stomach. Stumbling backward, Torchwick was able to block the next attack that was aimed at his head.

The Weapons clashed with one another. Ruby's Crescent Rose being the heavier weapon, helped balance out the fact that she was the weaker opponent in strength. As Torchwick started gaining up the hand, pushing the girl back slightly. Ruby took the opportunity to use her semblance, moving away from the red-headed man, forcing him to try and catch himself as he almost tumbled over. Ruby appeared behind him using Crescent Rose's handle, she swiped away his feet. This time, Torchwick did hit the ground, still clutching his cane. Staring up at the ceiling, his view was obstructed by the appearance of the brown-haired girl.

"It's over Torchwick, You can't win this one," Ruby said seriously, glaring down at the man who only smirked back up at her.

"I guess you are right, Red, you've got me, I surrender." Ruby gave the man a suspicious look as he mocked the young girl. Before she could question him any further, he swung his cane up, striking her on the head before he pressed a button, sending an electric current through the young girl. A scream ripped through Ruby's throat before she crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily. "Your sister fell for that trick too." He laughed, brushing the dust off his coat. "Now what's the plan, red. "he continued to mock her.

_**Weiss and Yang**_

The two were in a heated clash, but none could land a solid hit on each other. `Is Yang holding back.` Weiss thought to herself, knowing when they had fought each other in the past during training, even when Yang was going easy on her, the blonde could always land some heavy hits.

However, Weiss was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her leader scream, even Yang had stopped fighting. Weiss could have sworn that Yang had breathed out Ruby's name, her eyes flickering to lilac before returning to scarlet.

The Heiress turned to where she had last seen her leader. Standing over, Ruby Torchwick had kicked the falling girl. Anger boiling in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't believe how this man could be so cruel, kicking a young girl while she was down.

_**Blake**_

Blake was able to glance up at Ruby, being a fair distance away from Neo. Blake's eyes shot to the young girl. Ruby was on the ground, her cloak covering her as she laid on her stomach, glaring up at the ginger-haired man. "Ruby." The girl caught the sound of someone's whisper. She recognized that voice. `Was that Yang?` Blake thought. Blake's head turned to Weiss, then to Yang. For a split second, Blake saw the flicker of Yang's eye color. This gave the Fauans an idea.

"Weiss," she yelled over to her teammate, who turned her attention to Blake. "Go help, Ruby." The girl seemed torn on what to do. "Just go" Without being told twice, Weiss ran past Yang, ignoring the fact the brawler had tried to reach out to her, trying to stop the Heiress from making her way towards the girl.

Blake then turned to look at Neo, who looked slightly surprised at Blake's order. "Aren't you going to help him? We both know he won't last long when he has more than one person to fight. We both know fighting isn't Roman's strong suit." It was clear that Neo didn't want to leave the fight, but she also knows this was true. With another hated look towards Blake, Neo decided to go after Weiss. `Sorry, Weiss, but I need to check if my suspicions are right.` She gave her friends one last look. Ruby was now up, fighting side by side with her partner. Heavy boot-stomping over to her made Blake turn around. Standing a few feet away from her was Yang, the blonde's scarlet eyes boring into her.

"Just me and you now, kitten." Yang's voice sounding oddly cheerful. However, this did not show in her face.

xxxxx

hey guys , hope you like this chapter. let me know what you think and as always, stay sage


	29. Chapter 29

_**Weiss and Ruby**_

Weiss watch ones again as Torchwick kicked the younger girl, laughing as he did so. Without a second thought, Weiss jumped in the air, spinning in mid-air and slamming her blade into the concrete. The heiress activated her Glymps, erupting an ice wall, separating Torchwick from her leader. Weiss ran to join Ruby as the younger girl brushed the dust of her cloak.

"What about Yang?" Ruby questioned the older girl, leaping over the wall of ice, Weiss following suit. Torchwick glared at the two, slowly stepping back.

"Blake's dealing with her, let's just say I'm not the best fit when it comes to getting through to that big oaf," Weiss said, firing at the man who was desperately dodging out of the way.

"Yeah, I kind of thought that. You two are a bit of a mismatch when it comes to combat." Ruby said a matter of factly. Once Weiss had stopped firing, the brunette shot forward, striking the man, slashing the man with Crescent Rose's blade.

"Well, sorry I didn't consider that, while my partner has just been knocked halfway across the room by her out of control sister." Weiss snapped, following up Ruby's strike with one of her own. Torchwick stumbled backward, struggling to stay on his feet.

"Oh right, I didn't think about that," Ruby said with slight embarrassment. The younger girl went in for another hit to Torchwick, Weiss hot on her heels. However, before the girls could get any further. A parasol slammed into Ruby's face stopping her in her tracks. Ruby was pushed back by a kick to the face colliding with Weiss. Neo had appeared from out of nowhere, looking pleased with her intersection.

"I forgot about that ice cream girl. How did she sneak up on us without us hearing her." Ruby rubbed her head as she complained to the heiress.

"Does it matter? Just keep a close eye on her, she might look innocent enough, but both Yang and Blake seem to have had difficulty taking her down." Weiss stood with her weapon raised but chose to stay in a defensive stance.

"Right." Ruby frowned, mimicking Weiss's stance.

"Ah, Neo, about time you showed up." The redheaded man smiled at the girl before turning his attention to the girls in front of him. "Two on two seems like a fair fight now." He gave them a hatful smile as he eyed the girls.

_**Yang and Blake**_

"It's just you and me now, kitten." Yang's voice sounding oddly cheerful. However, this did not show in her face. "Got to say, she always looked forward to alone time with you." The brawler gave a mischievous smile as she talked about herself in the third person.

Blake didn't move, her eyes scanning her partner, searching for something, but the blonde couldn't tell for what. The Faunus was always hard to read, especially during a fight. Yang cocked her head to the side. "What, you don't have anything to say? or do you realize it's pointless." Blake still didn't say anything. The silence was beginning to get to Yang. "Fine by me, I'll just end this quick."

Yang pulled her arm back, firing two shells at the raven-haired girl. When the shots came into contact with the Faunus, the shells exploded. Covering the area where she stood in a smoke cloud. Yang took a step forward. `_Blake, no._` Yang's voice screamed in her head. But the words did not escape her mouth.

As the smoke started to clear, to Yang's surprise, Blake's body was nowhere to be found. Before the blonde could turn around and search for the Faunus, she felt something hit her from behind, knocking the wind out of her. Blake followed this up with a kick to the back of her partner's legs, forcing Yang to fall on her knees.

Yang growled at the girl, who was looking down on her, Blake's weapon already pointing at the blonde. "What now? are you going to kill me?" Yang smirked when Blake still never spoke, Her golden eyes boring into scarlet. "Then again, out of everyone one in the team, I wouldn't put it past you. After all, I wouldn't be the first person you've killed, am I?" Yang laughed as Blake tightened her grip on her weapon. "So why don't you do it." Blake licked her lower lip, the Funaus's hands sweating.

"You're right. In normal circumstances, I would have just ended it. But, I'm not entirely sure that Yang's completely gone yet." Blake's voice was steady as she spoke honestly to this imposter that took on her partner's face.

"Don't waste your breath. It's pretty apparent the Yang you know is not coming back." In one swift movement, Yang punched at the weapon in Blake's hand, forcing the Faunus's aim away from her and firing a bullet at Blake's stomach. Blake crumbled to the ground, holding her mid-drift, coughing as she tried to catch her breath. Moments like these, she counted herself lucky to have an aura shield. However, getting shot point-blank in the stomach would cause damage, aura shield, or not. Forcing herself up on her hands and knees, Blake glared at the girl.

"Yang, I know you don't want to do this, this isn't you. You would never hurt any of us on purpose." The Faunus took in a deep breath when a kick was delivered to her stomach. Blake could have sworn she heard a crack on impact. Blake wanted to curl up, avoid any more hits to her stomach, but she knew she couldn't back down, not now.

"Look at you, if you carry on like this, you'll die." The brawler kicked the Faunus ones again as she yelled. Forcing Blake on her back, the blonde sat down on the girl's chest, straddling her. Golden eyes filled with pain looking up in the act of defiance. "You really don't care if you die." Yang backhanded the Faunus, who let out a hiss of pain. "Fight me. Why are you just letting this happen." Blake couldn't help but notice the desperation in the older girl's voice, the flicker of lilac peeking through the crimson.

"No, if you want this to stop, you're going to have to stop it yourself, Yang." Blake could see the battle that was going on in Yang's head.

Those eyes that belong to her partner, filled with pain and so much hate. For a split second, lilac eyes finally coming through. "Please, Blake, I don't want to hurt you, just fight me." The voice pleaded, teardrop, landing on Blake's cheek, Yang sounded broken.

"I can't, Yang, I dont want to hurt you either. I need you to fight this, I can't lose you." Blake allowed her own tears to fall. As soon as the words left Blake's mouth, Yang's eyes went back to scarlet.

"You know what?" Yang spoke once again, her voice sounding furious. "I'm done with these games." Yang pulled back her arm, her gauntlet's mechanics turning, indicating that the blonde was ready to fire at the girl trapped underneath her. Blake closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow. She didn't want the last thing she saw to be Yang's scarlet eyes. That wasn't the girl that Blake knew. That girl was full of anger. Yang, though she could lose her temper, she was full of nothing but passion. The brawler cared for the people she loved. Nothing was too much for her, as long as her friends were happy. That was the girl Blake fell for, and that was the girl the Faunus was going to remember.

Blake waited for a moment, preparing herself for the blow, but nothing came. Was the girl on top of her drawing this out? Did she want Blake to watch her deliver the final blow? Blake dared to open her eyes. Her eyes widened at sight in front of her, though Yang still had her gauntlet aimed at the girl. The brawler's fist was shaking. In fact, her whole body was, Blake couldn't help but notice the temperature around her start to rise to unbearable heat. Without realizing, Yang had flung herself off Blake, cradling her head in her hands, gripping her hair. The blonde let out a pained cry.

"Yang!" Blake shot to her feet, holding her stomach. The Faunus wobbled over to the blonde but was forced to stop when the heat was getting too intense. The Faunus eyed the girl, her eyes widened. Yang's skin started to blister, Angry red patches covering any bit of skin on show. Blake's heart stopped as she realized that Yang's semblance was burning the girl from the inside out, in the effort to fight against this thing in Yang's head. "Yang, no." The Faunus was at a loss on what to do.

"Yang." A high pitched voice brought Blake back to reality. Ruby came running to the raven-haired girl's side, Weiss was not far behind.

"Where's Torchwick?" Blake turned around, trying to spot the redhead man.

"He just disappeared"What happened?" Weiss demanded, she winced coming to a halt next to the Faunus. Blake could see that the heiress had received a nasty looking cut to her calf.

"I'm not sure. I think Yang's trying to fight this." Blake turned to the white themed teammate, knowing it would be useless talking to the younger sister. "Weiss, we need to get help. She won't last if we don't do anything. Her skin is already burning." Weiss looked at the girl who was pleading with her. Weiss couldn't help but look away. She wasn't used to the Faunus looking so broken. Weiss was at a loss for words because they both knew that it would take too long for help to reach them even if they went for help.

"Guys, what do we do?" Ruby turned to the two girls hoping to get some sort of answer.

"Ruby." Weiss grabbed the teary-eyed girl. Knowing it was the only thing she could do. A small explosion coming from Yang sent the girls back, knocking the girls off their feet. They all stared helplessly, Ruby trying to get out of Weiss's grip. Blake couldn't stand the sound of Yang's pained screams, her hands covering her cat ears.

"Hold on, firecracker." A male voice shouted as a blonde man ran into the infernal Yang had become without hesitation. His skin regenerating as he got closer to the girl.

"Dad." Ruby whimpered, trying to reach out, still being held down by the heiress.

"Don't worry, Miss Rose, your father knows exactly what he is doing. Plus, he's one of the few people who could help your sister, considering his semblance is quite similar to her own." The girls turned their heads in the voice's direction, seeing Ozpin and professor Goodwitch staring intensely at the man. However, Professor Goodwitch seemed less confident than the man next to her.

Yang could hear a faint voice drawing closer to her. It was familiar; it belonged to someone she knew very well. But Yang couldn't put her finger on it. The brawler's head was still too hazy, she felt someone lifting her chin, her unfocused eyes slowly becoming clear, a blonde-haired man gave her a soft smile. "Hey, firecracker, sorry I took my time." Yang could see the man trying to avoid wincing as his skin blistered.

"Dad, I can't make it stop, I tried...I don't know what to do," She cried as tears that had fallen started to evaporate from the heat.

"I know, kiddo, You've done a great job. Summer would be so proud of you. Just let me do the rest, okay?" The young girl nodded her head. "This might hurt." He spoke with pain in his voice, pulling his own arm back gauntlets at the ready he fired at the girl's side.

_**Team Rwb**_

The girl's watch on, unable to see through the infernal, or what had become of Tai as he raced into the fire trying to save his eldest daughter. "Dad," Ruby whimpered. Just as the team was starting to lose hope, the infernal began to die away.

Blake watched on, searching for any sign of movement. She practically had to wait until the firestorm had vanished to see a man stand on wobbly legs, cradling what looked to be his daughter. "Dad, Yang." The youngest member of the team broke free of her partner running towards her family.

Blake and Weiss stood frozen to the spot. They could see from where they stood the horrific burns that now covered each person's body. "Is she?" Weiss's hands covered her mouth, the smell of burnt flesh filling the air.

"No, she's not. However, the two will need medical care." The man leaned on his cane, turning his head to the woman next to him. "Professor Goodwitch, could you escort MR Xiao Long and his daughters back to Beacon." The woman nodded. The man's attention was then turned to the remaining members of team Rwby. "You two will also need medical treatment," Ozpin said as he eyed his students' scruffy appearance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. And as always, stay safe.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been three days since Team Rwby had brought Yang back to Beacon. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake sat around a hospital bed, all looking the worse for wear. The doctors treated the girls as soon as they got back to school. There was nothing too severe, just a few minor injuries. The doctors gave them the all-clear to go back to classes and do some light training. However, the team never went back to their dorm, staying by the side of the blonde bombshell.

All three girls had dark bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. Their unfocused eyes stayed on the still figure on the bed. The only indication that the girl on the mattress was still alive was the beeping of the heart monitor. Yang had yet to wake up. The blonde had been unconscious since she was brought back from the docks. However, the doctors did say to the team that the blonde will wake up, but they weren't exactly sure when that would happen. Apparently, when Yang's semblance lost control, it had started burning some of her internal organs. This meant her aura had a lot of repairing to do. If it wasn't for Tai, the girl might not have stood a chance.

Weiss looked over to her teammates. The other two girls hardly spoke a word even when team JNPR had come to visit. The black and red pair didn't even notice the blonde man stepping foot into the room. It wasn't until the man cleared his throat did the girls turn to face him. Tai's right cheek had a healing burn that accompanied others along his arms. Weiss could only imagine that the man had other burns on his body that his clothes were hiding, considering what he had to run into to save his daughter.

The blonde-haired man pulled up a chair right next to his youngest daughter. "Don't worry, girls, she'll be fine." His voice was cheerful, though the man could see this did nothing to reassure the girls in the room. Blake eyed Tai, wondering if she should ask the question on her mind.

"Mr. Xiao Long?" Blake's eyes turned to Weiss, who was addressing the man so formally.

"Weiss, please, just call me Tai. I feel so old if you start to refer me to my surname." Tai rubbed the back of his head, feeling a slight awkwardness at how Weiss addressed him, avoiding to look at the heiress. Weiss nodded to show that she accepted his request.

"Tai, may I ask why did Yang hide this from us?" Blake turned her eyes back to the older man, waiting for him to answer the question she had desperately wanted to ask herself. Tai let out a heavy sigh as he placed his elbows on his knees before looking down.

"Look, girls, it's not that simple. Yang...well, Yang is unique." He looked at his oldest daughter lying in bed. "When we discovered Yang's semblance and the effects it had, we were worried that people would prejudge her. I mean, there was a lot on the line if people found out."

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss questioned the man.

"He means that there is a lot of people who would discriminate against her. A lot of people would presume that she was completely out of control; someone might even accuse her of being dangerous." Blake spoke up before Tai could speak. Blake could understand precisely how Yang must have felt, trying to hide this from the world. Being a Faunus, Blake was continually being discriminated against.

"Exactly, Summer feared that this would affect Yang's future. Back when we were in school, a few incidents had happened, one of the hunters in training was kicked out after a group of parents found out about the kid's semblance." The man looked at his daughters' partners. "Summer ones heard of a story about someone with a tainted semblance being hunted down and well... he wasn't heard from after that. I guess that story always stuck with her, so we thought it best not to tell people. It was the only way..."

"You and Summer thought this was the only way to protect Yang," Blake finished the man's sentence.

"Yeah, what else could we do." The chrome-colored paired nodded their heads in understanding.

"That doesn't explain why you kept it from me." Ruby's voice was low, but it held firm as she raised her head to look at her father.

"Ruby, your mother, and I thought it would be best if you didn't know. We didn't want to worry you." He gave his daughter an apologetic look.

"She's my sister," Ruby raised her voice, her eyes burning with unfallen tears. "If I knew, if we all knew, we could have helped her before anything had gone this far."

"I know Ruby, but we couldn't risk it. Goodwitch and Ozpin knew, and I thought that would be enough to keep her safe." The man looked down, avoiding Ruby's eyes. "Ruby, I did what I thought was best for Yang. I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, I guess you were." The brunette looked away from her father, returning her eyes to the girl on the bed. Tai looked to the ground, pushing himself to his feet. "I'm sorry, Ruby" He turned to look at the other two girls. "Keep an eye on my girls while I go see Ozpin." Both girls nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable after watching the conversation with the two.

The girls sat in the room for a few more hours in complete silence. The only sound in the room was the sound of the steady rhythm of the heart monitor. Blake couldn't help but replay the talk they had with Yang's father. Without realizing, Tai and Summer had taught the girl to fear herself and others around her. `_I always thought that no one in this team could understand what I was going through. I just felt sorry for myself, a Faunus in hiding, and here Yang is, with a tainted semblance, and not once did she feel sorry for herself.`_

Before Blake could dwell on that thought, the sound of a cough snapped her back to reality. The three girls jumped to their feet, crowding around the bed. The blonde in the bed scrunched up her face in pain. The girls watched as Yang slowly opened her eyes, holding their breaths, hoping to see lilac behind her lids. Finally, the girl on the bed opens her eyes to their full extent to be greeted by her team.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yang's voice was horsed as she attempted to push herself into a sitting position. Blake pushed her back down on the bed, putting a pillow behind the blonde to help her sit upright. Staring at the team with confusion, each team member with teary eyes, memories started to come rushing back to her. She shot forward, panic clearly evident in her face. "You guys shouldn't be near me, I might hurt you."

"Yang, settle down, you're okay, we're fine." Weiss tried to calm down the girl. Yang looked at each member of her team. she used the heel of her hand to wipe away the tears.

"It's not that simple, Weiss. We all know it. My semblance turns me into something I don't want to be. Look at what I did to my friends. " Weiss never said another word; she knew it was true.

"Yang, why didn't you tell us? Even if you spoke to me." Ruby couldn't hide the hurt in her voice.

"Look, Ruby, it was never the right time," Yang spoke softly.

"You couldn't find the right time? We're sisters, explain to me that you or dad couldn't find the right time to tell me what was wrong with you in all those years we were together. " Ruby couldn't hide her anger. Weiss placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to give her some sort of comfort.

"Yang, this is a lot to take in. You have no idea how taken back we were, how worried we were when you started acting out. We were worried, and you weren't telling us anything." Blake spoke up.

"I know, and I never meant to hurt any of you. Everything I said..." Tears streamed down Yang's face, remembering every word she spat at her team. "Every violent thought came to the surface, and I couldn't stop it." The blonde crushed the bed covers with her grasp. "I didn't mean to say any of those things to you guys." She took in a deep breath. "You have to believe me." Yang looked up as she felt her hand being taken in Ruby's. The youngest member's eyes also filled with tears.

"Yang, you're my sister, and I believe you didn't mean to say any of it, but I also know there is some truth to what you said. You might have never meant to say it, but it doesn't mean you didn't mean some of it." Ruby looked down at her feet, still holding her sister's hand, letting out a hopeless sigh. "When you're well enough, I think it would be good for you and me to talk." Blake and Weiss looked at each other. They could hear the pain in the young girl's voice, but neither one of them knew what to say as the words seemed to crash down on the older sister. Before Yang could say anything, Ruby dropped her hand and sped out the room.

"Ruby," Yang called out, but it was useless; the young girl was already gone. Blake and Weiss looked at each other, passing a silent message to each other. The quiet conversation was exact; the two would look after their own partner. Weiss left the room to find Ruby while Blake took a seat next to Yang's bed, as the blonde let the tears fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys, hope you enjoy this one let me know what you think. As always stay safe


	31. Chapter 31

The shower ran as the steam filled the bathroom; however, nobody was in the cubical as the water ran freely down the drain. Yang stood staring at herself in the mirror, burn marks covered her body, the bruising on her face was a horrible purple as it slowly healed. Yang gripped the side of the washbasin; this wasn't her body; it couldn't be. Her skin was soft, with faded scars in certain places, but nothing that stood out or that would draw people's eyes too.

Yang hated every burn, every bruise, even right down to the smallest scratch. Sure she knew she would get injured that would eventually lead to scars. After all, the blonde wanted to be a Huntress, and that was never going to be hazard-free. If the brawler had gotten injured in the line of duty, she could consider it a badge of honor. But these scars, bruises, and burns were far from that. They were a reminder of how she failed everyone, how she let herself get too far gone. The brawler had hurt the people who loved her the most, and the worst part about this situation was she had to come to terms with knowing that she might not be able to fix this.

The blonde returned to the dorm a week after waking up in hospital; the doctors had instructed her to rest and take it easy. Yang wouldn't be able to participate in class for a few weeks. The dorm had been quiet; it was like everybody was too afraid to say anything in fear that Yang might lose control of herself. She had never felt so out of place, even Ruby had only spoken to her to ask her how she was feeling, but the red-themed teammate could barely look at her sister.

Though Yang couldn't blame her team, the blonde could barely look at herself in the mirror without feeling ashamed. The blonde let out a heavy sigh before deciding to turn the shower off and get dressed to leave the room. She wanted to at least get a few hours in the dorm by herself before the team returned, and the uncomfortable silence returned along with them.

Yang opened the door to the bathroom, her head down, lost in her thoughts until someone cleared their throat, startling her. The brawler's headshot towards the bottom bunk across from Blake's. Sitting there was the ice queen herself, Weiss.

"Oh, hey, Weiss." Yang's eyes darted to the floor, trying to avoid the piercing stare of the heiress. "I thought you would be in class." The blonde asked her, unsure if she had the schedule right.

"Yes, well, I should be." Yang raised her eyes back to meet the heiress's, who hadn't dropped her gaze from the blond.

"Yes, well, I should be." Yang raised her eyes back to meet the heiresses, who didn't drop her gaze from the blond.

"Finally, coming to terms that professor Port isn't that interesting?" Yang half-joked, trying to get a bit more of a comfortable flow of the conversation.

"I'll have you know; Professor Port does give some good advice if you listened to his stories, you would realize that." Weiss fired back, defending her teacher.

"So, why are you here instead of in class?" Yang asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because I think there is a more pressing matter to deal with." Weiss tore her eyes away from the blonde, choosing to look out the window.

"What about?" Yang's voice was low. The blonde was unsure if she wanted to know what Weiss had to say.

"Don't play dumb, Yang." Weiss turned her eyes to the taller girl. "We've all been avoiding this conversation, waiting for you to bring it up on your own. But I don't see that happening anytime soon, so I thought..."

You thought you would do it for me." Yang cut in.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. You know yourself. It hasn't been the same, and the longer we continue to ignore it, the worse it's going to get. And I'm not willing to sit by and watch this team decline for something that can get dealt with by just talking to one another." Yang couldn't help but shake her head.

"it's not that easy, Weiss." Yang took a seat on Blake's bed.

"I know this isn't that easy." Weiss couldn't help snap. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get the courage to even approach you by myself? Yang, I'm not going to lie, what happened at the docks, that night it scared me." Weiss brushed her hand through her hair. Yang had picked up this nervous tick a while back.

"Weiss, I'm so sorry." The blonde looked down at her feet. The brawler knew that her team was cautious of her, but hearing it out loud, confirming her suspicions somehow hurt more. "I tried to stop myself. I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else." Yang covered her face with her hands, shame bubbling back up.

"I know you didn't." Weiss let the silence fill the room for a few minutes as she gathered her thoughts. "But I feel like since this has happened, we need to clear somethings up. Starting with being honest with each other." Weiss now had her hands clasped in her lap, looking intensely at them.

"I don't mean to be rude. But you were told why I couldn't be open about it." Weiss shook her head at Yang.

"I don't mean that." The heiress let out a forced laugh. "In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't have told me either. Especially when we first started as a team, I probably would have contact father and spilled your secret." Yang's head shot up to look at the heiress, surprised by her honesty.

"After what I did? I wouldn't blame you if you still felt the same." Yang couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice. "After all, I am dangerous." Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Yang, that's not the real you. However, I think some of the stuff that you said were things you were bottling up." Yang went to speak, but Weiss continued. "We haven't always seen eye to eye. Our personalities clashed the moment we met."

"To be fair, Weiss, I think you clashed with everyone, the moment we all met." Yang couldn't help but get the jab in,

"True, but we never really discussed why. I know your reason was the way I treated your sister." The heiress stood to her feet, walking towards the desk to lean on it slightly, folding her arms. "For me, I just hated how arrogant you came across. You found it so easy to talk to people, and you could make friends without an issue. In mind, you were only here for the hero-worshipping that came with being a huntress."

"Nice to know what you think of me. At least you're not pulling your punches." Yang leaned back on her hands, waiting for Weiss to continue.

"Well, I think I'm allowed after this week, considering you almost put me through the ground." Yang couldn't help but cringe at Weiss's attempt at a joke. "Look, what I'm trying to say is after I started to get to know you, I realized how much of an act you put on. Even though you can be a hot head at times, you've proven time and time again that you would do anything for your friends and us." Weiss looked down at her feet. "I just thought that maybe your thoughts on me would have changed as well."

"Weiss, what I said to you a few days ago," Yang licked her lower lip. She knew it was pointless to lie to the white themed teammate. "Look, Weiss, you and me, we aren't close, and if I'm honest, I think that's my fault." Weiss eyed the girl curiously. "When I found out we were going to be in the same team, you would be right if you said I wasn't happy about it, I was so scared that you would find out about me and tell everyone. And then when Blake's secret got out, and you acted the way you did..."

"It's not a moment I'm proud of." Weiss cut Yang off, shaking her head at the memory of her and her friend, arguing over the fact that Blake was hiding who she was from them.

"For me, it just strengthened my belief that I couldn't trust you. So, I kept this idea of you in my head, where you hadn't changed, and you were still just this spoiled rich girl. I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry, it wasn't fair on you. For me, it felt like the safer option. it meant if you did find out and then the whole school knew about it, at least I wouldn't feel as if someone else had let me down in my life." Yang let out a bitter laugh. "You know when I say it out loud. It sounds so childish." Weiss came and sat next to Yang on the bed, looking straight ahead of her.

"I don't think it sounds childish; to me, it makes a lot of sense. You were protecting yourself. I never gave you any other reason not to doubt me." Weiss turned to face the girl. "I just hope that now everything is out in the open we can move past this." Yang gave the girl a soft smile.

"Thanks, Weiss." Yang let out a heavy sigh. "Since I've talked to you, it will probably be best if I did the same with the others."

"Yeah, the longer you make them wait, the more effort you'll need to put in, especially with Ruby." Weiss watches as Yang's face fell with guilt.

"I know, but talking to Ruby might be the hardest thing I'll have to do." Yang pushed herself up from the bed, opening the door. "Catch you later."

"Hey, where are you going? You're meant to be on bed rest." Weiss yelled from inside the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi guys, I'm almost finished. I just got a could more chapters. Let me know what you think, and as always, stay safe :D


	32. Chapter 32

The sound of footsteps echoed through the empty halls as Yang searched for a certain Faunus. If the blonde remembered Blake's schedule correctly, Blake would be in Professor Port's class; the same class Weiss should have been in right now.

As she made her way down the hall, Yang's breathing was heavy, sweat forming on her brow. _`Man, I didn't realize walking would take this much effort.` _Yang couldn't help but groan at her rash decision to leave the room in the search for her partner._ `No wonder the doctors said I shouldn't be moving about. I can barely walk the length of me.`_ Yang stopped for a moment, pulling out her scroll to check the time; the scroll read 1015. _`The class hasn't even long started. Good one, Yang.`_ The blonde rolled her eyes, wiping the sweat from her forehead, leaning on the wall, trying to decide whether she should go and wait for Blake back at the dorm or wait outside the class.

"Xiao Long." A male voice shouted, taking the girl out of her thoughts. Yang's eyes shot in the direction of a group of boys. Leading the group was a brown-haired boy, his nose bandaged from his previous run-in with the girl. The boy stomped over to her, anger clearly visible in his eyes as he stared down the girl. Yang cringed as she looked at the boy, remembering the damage she had done.

"What do you want, Cardin?" Yang tensed as she questioned the boy, knowing whatever he wanted here couldn't be anything good.

"I think it's time we talk about our little fallout." He growled at her; the boy's friends look at each other before they laughed.

"Actually, I don't think we need to talk about anything." The brawler tried to push past the taller boy. Before she could move any further, the boy reached out, grabbing her forearm. Yang hissed in pain. Cardin had touched a sensitive area that was covered in burns, hidden by the bandages. "Hey, watch it." She scowled him, slapping his hand off her.

"Looks like someone already did a number on you," He grinned, looking her up and down at her visible injuries, while she only glared in response. "But don't think that will get you off for what you did to me. If anything, I should have done this sooner." Yang rolled her eyes at the tough guy act the boy put on." Yang turned to walk away. However, she was stopped when one of the boys stood in front of her.

"Russell, what are you doing?" The boy only answered with a shrug. The brawler couldn't hide the confusion in her face, trying to step around the boy who only mimicked her movement. "Get out of my way." She warned him.

"Not happening, you're not going anywhere." Yang turned to the team's CRDL leader before eyeing up the rest of the team who surrounded the two. Yang clenched her fist, waiting for Cardin to attack her. But she stumbled forward when she received a rough shove to the back. Before Yang could react, Cardin delivered a punch to the gut forcing Yang to topple over. She bit back a scream as he hit her bruised ribs.

"Right, you got me back, whatever the point was you're trying to make, I get." Yang breathed out heavily. She protectively held her stomach incase Cardin took another shot. "Now, get lost."

"You're not getting off so easy, just because you can't handle a hit right now." Yang glared at him. Cardin walked around the blonde before coming to a stop right in front of her. He was staring down at her. "Now, how do you think we can resolve our problem with each other." Cardin leaned down slightly until his eyes connected with her's. "I guess I could make a suggestion." He gave her a sideways grin, reminding Yang of a certain mute. Yang clenched her fist at the memory of the girl, trying to fight back her semblance as it started to blister her skin again.

"Is there a problem here?" Yang's head turned towards the voice. The blonde could recognize that monotone voice from anywhere. Cardin straightened up, looking at the golden-eyed girl.

"Nothing that concerns you. We were just sorting out a few issues between friends." He spoke innocently, his team backing up behind him.

"I hope that was all it was. I wouldn't want to go to Goodwitch and let her know that a classmate was bullying an injured student." Blake stepped next to Yang, who pushed herself to her feet. Cardin stared down the Faunus, trying to decide his next move.

"Whatever, see you around, Xiao Long." He grudgingly stormed away from the girls, his team not far behind him.

"Are you okay?"Blake asked once she was sure the school bully was out of sight.

"Yeah, thanks," Yang said, steadying herself on her feet. "Cardin was trying to act tough, trying to gain back some of that damaged pride of his."

"Right," Blake drew out the word, observing the blonde making sure the bully hadn't injured her further. "Shouldn't you be in the dorm?"

"Yeah, well... I was looking for you." The blonde turned to look at the Faunus. "Actually, shouldn't you be in class?" Blake shrugged her shoulders.

"When Weiss didn't show up, I got slightly curious. It's not like her to skip class."

"What was that saying about a curious cat," Yang said playfully, gaining an eye roll from Blake.

"It looks like if this cat didn't get curious, you would be in a bit of trouble yourself." Yang's smile fell, picturing Cardin leaning over her, Just like Neo.

"You got me there." The blonde said in a half-whisper. Knowing that she said something wrong, Blake changed the subject.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yang looked around, making sure no one was in earshot.

"Probably best to go somewhere private, it's...it's about what happened." Blake awkwardly nodded. If the raven-haired girl was honest, this wasn't a conversation, she was looking forward to having. Yang led the girl to the library, picking a seat at the back away from any prying eyes. The two sat down, both unsure how to start.

"So, are we going to talk, or are we just going to sit here?" Blake finally spoke up.

"Ah, yeah, right. Man, this was so much easier when I talked to Weiss." Yang let out a sigh.

"You've already talked to Weiss?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't have much of a choice, she kind of cornered me. Though she was right, I can't continue avoiding this." Yang locked eyes with Blake.

"Trust Weiss to be the one to get straight to the point." Blake couldn't help but shake her head at her impatient friend, who had ignored what the group had agreed on. They were going to let Yang come to them when she was ready. "Look, I would be a hypocrite if I told you not to keep secrets. But it would have help if you had told us you needed help. You didn't need to tell us everything. I just wish, you would have at least let me help you weeks ago when I asked."

"I know, and I get why you're angry." Blake let out a bitter laugh. The reaction caught Yang by surprise.

"No, I don't think you do get it. You might have been going through all of this. But so have I." Blake raised her voice before looking around, making sure she didn't get anyone's attention. "Ever since that night, when we were attacked in town. It's kept me up all night because you were so angry, and I didn't know why."

"Blake, I'm sorry, I did..." Blake cut Yang off so she could continue.

You know, that's all I've been thinking about. I thought you hated me for not being able to help you with Neo." Blake noticed how Yang tensed up at the mention of the mute but continued anyway. "And I would have believed it as well, considering everything you said."

"The thing is that thing in my head. It wouldn't let me. It just kept saying things to make me doubt myself and you. and you know, I was scared to find out if any of that were true if you would hate me for what was wrong with me." Yang's eyes burned with unfallen tears.

"You know what scared me the most?" Blake asked, letting out a shaky breath. Blake bit her lip, unsure if she wanted to say the next sentence. "Even though we eventually found out what was wrong with you, deep down, I was scared that maybe you were turning against us." Blake looked away from the blonde. "Then I saw you with Neo and..." Blake jumped when Yang fist connected with the desk, drawing attention from the room.

"Stop saying her name," Yang growled. Blake was surprised to see Yang's eyes had turned red, and before she could stop her, Yang stormed out with Blake chasing her into the deserted courtyard.

"Yang, what's wrong? I thought you want to talk?" Blake finally caught up to her, grabbing her hand.

"I don't want to talk about her." Yang looked away, ashamed, and that's when Blake could see the humiliation that the mute had caused her.

"Yang, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it bothered you that much," Blake spoke truthfully. A tear slipped from Yang's now closed eyes as she tried to calm her breathing.

"The worst thing is, she was able to take advantage of the situation so effortlessly without a second thought. And I hate myself for letting it happen." Yang rubbed her face in her hands, turning away, so her back was facing Blake.

"It's not your fault, Yang." She stepped closer to the girl hesitantly before wrapping her arms around her. "Neo took advantage of you at your weakest point. You can't blame yourself for that." She felt Yang chuckle.

"You know that's easier said than done. I just feel so sick when I think about it, so violated because, in my mind, I could have stopped Neo." The tears were now flowing down freely. It hurt the Faunus hearing her partner defeated. Blake forcefully turned Yang to look at the Faunus.

"Yang, look at me." Blake's hand traveled to Yang's cheek, cupping it, wiping some of the tears away. "Don't start thinking about what you could have done. You're not to blame. What's important is you're here. That's all that matters. And despite all of this, I'm here for you." Before Blake could react, Yang wrapped the girl up in a hug.

"Thanks, Blake," Yang whispered in between sobs. Blake returned the hug even tighter. She was allowing the girl to cry on her for as long as possible. After a while, Blake noticed the girl pull away, wiping her face clean. "Sorry, the talk didn't go to plan." Blake couldn't help but shake her head at the girl.

"Don't be sorry. We'll get through this." Blake moved Yang's bangs from her eyes, revealing the lively purple color. "We always do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts and as always, stay safe.


	33. Chapter 33

Yang stayed with Blake until the sun started to go down. The two sat in silence, both content in just keeping each other company. Yang was emotionally drained after her outburst. She didn't realize how much she was bottling up.

"You know you can't stay here forever. Eventually, you'll need to talk to Ruby." Blake broke the silence. Yang let out a heavy sigh, leaning her head back on the tree the two had chosen to sit underneath.

"I know, but working the courage up to do that is harder than you would think." Yang turned her head, so she and Blake were facing each other.

"The girl who jumped into a Nevermore's mouth needs to find the courage to talk to her little sister." Blake raised an eyebrow, finding the comment slightly amusing.

"Yeah, well, I've never seen a Grimm look like I've just destroyed her dreams with a harsh reality check," Yang said bitterly.

"The longer you put it off, the harder it's going to be." Blake placed her hand on top of Yang's, given it a reassuring squeeze.

"I guess your right once again." Yang got to her feet, pulling Blake along with her. "Come on, Weiss will be wondering where we've gotten to." Blake nodded, allowing Yang to pull her along towards the dorm.

As they came to a stop at the door, Yang took a shaky breath reaching out to twist the handle. "Yang, Blake." Both girls turned around to see Pyhrra and Jaune walking up the hall. Yang's eyes immediately went to Jaune's arm.

"Hey, you two." Blake greeted the two with a smile while Yang looked to the ground.

"How are you doing, Yang?" Pyrrha asked, unsure if that was the right thing to say. The blonde's eyes fell on the redhead.

"Emm, good, you know... getting there," Yang replied in an awkward response. The blonde dropped her stare, remembering the angered look from the Titan. "Look, Jaune. I'm sorry for what happened, and I should have never have punched you, Pyrrha, when you were trying to stop me."

"Yang, you don't need to apologize. You weren't exactly yourself when you did it." Yang still didn't meet the boy's eyes. Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged a worried look. "Plus, you got me out of Goodwitch's class. I don't think my record can handle another defeat." The boy laughed, given them a lopsided grin, but Yang didn't react.

"Yang." The spartan caught the girls' attention. She turned her head but still couldn't raise her eyes to meet her friend's own eyes. "I also need to apologize." The spartan caught Yang's attention. Even Blake turned to Pyrrha, interested in what the girl had to say.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one out of control. You only did what you had to do." Yang mumbled.

"Yes, but I shouldn't have called you a monster. I was angry because you didn't seem to be the slightest bit sorry for doing it." Yang opened her mouth to reply to Pyrrha, but the redhead bet her to it. "And you don't deserve that, I should have noticed something was off, but I was angry at the time."

"Yeah, well, I don't blame you. I could have done a lot more damaged than what I did." Purple eyes finally connected with green. "If you didn't stop me."

"I don't think Goodwitch would agree, considering the mess you made in the changing room." Blake tried to lighten up the atmosphere. All three sets of eyes landing on her. "Too soon?" Yang's lip twitched at the Faunus attempt at humor.

"Sorry to make this short, but I need to go talk to Ruby." Yang turned back to the door, her hand back on the handle. Before she could open the door, Jaune stopped her.

"Ruby's not in there." Both members of team RWBY turned to the boy, waiting for him to explain.

"Yeah, we saw her heading up to the roof not too long ago." Yang nodded at Pyrrha before given the group one last apology before heading to the roof.

_**ROOFTOP**_

Yang swung open the rooftop door. The metal door slammed against the wall. As soon as the blonde stepped foot outside, the cold wind hit her skin, but Yang didn't mind it. The brawler stepped further outside, her eyes scanning for her sister. Sitting on the edge of the roof was a red-hooded figure. Yang took a deep breath, trying to find the courage to approach her sister. Yang Finally walked to the ledge, taking a seat right next to Ruby.

Ruby did not acknowledge that her older sister had sat down next to her. Both girls staring at the setting sun as its soft light covered the courtyard. "Ruby..." Yang broke the silence.

"I'm guessing it's my turn now." Yang's mouth hung open, not expecting Ruby's comment. The blonde had suspected that Weiss must have told her sister about the two's chat. Yang bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, even though it's a conversation, I wanted to avoid a little bit longer." Yang turned to look at her sister, who still only stared straight ahead.

"You and me both. " Ruby said, her voice was low, and Yang could hear the unease in her sister's voice. "So...where should we start." Yang let out a sigh rubbing her hands together in anxiety.

"I'm not sure. When I talked to Weiss, she took the lead on that, and when I spoke to Blake, well, that didn't go exactly to plan."

"As the team leader, I guess I have to get one main issue that could affect the dynamic of the team." Ruby looked at Yang, but the older girl couldn't read her expression. "Before you left that night, you mentioned that you didn't want me in your team, let alone being your leader. So if you still feel that way, we can see if Ozpin can let us do a kind of transfer." Yang wasn't used to hearing her little sister sounding so official, utterly void of any emotion. Yang had to admit; It hurt her that Ruby made the suggestion.

"Ruby, I'm not going to tell you a lie and say everything I said wasn't true." Yang turned to face away from her sister. "Yeah, when I got into Beacon, I thought this would be an adventure for just me, then all of a sudden there you were, coming to Beacon with me."

"So, you really didn't want me here?" Ruby dropped her leader act.

"I know it was selfish, but for a long time, it was just you and me. I did as much as I could to take care of you, and yes, with the way dad acted back then, I do feel like I missed out on a lot. So in my mind going to Beacon alone was meant to give me a bit of freedom. I loved the idea that I didn't have to look after anyone other than myself." Ruby looked down, finding her sister's words hard to hear.

"I must have really put a downer on that plan." Ruby started to play with her fingers. "Yang, if I knew this is how you felt, I would have never have gone to Beacon.

"At the time, I would have agreed with you, but I can honestly say I wouldn't change a thing. This team is the best thing I've ever been apart of, and having you as my leader, I couldn't be prouder." Ruby looked at her sister, tears slowly escaping the corner of her eyes.

"I find that hard to believe." Silver eyes scanned her sister, trying to search for the truth in her lilac eyes. Yang let out an exhausted breath.

"When I couldn't control the voice in my head any longer, and it took over, it did everything to separate me from you guys. And to do that, it said stuff that I only thought when I was frustrated or angry. It never told you guys how I felt now. It just wanted to give me more reason to give up because it knew if I didn't have you guys in my life, there would be no point in living." Yang's eyes shined as the tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"So... is it gone, are you back to being you?"

"The thing is Ruby. People have been telling me all day that wasn't me, but the truth is Ruby, that thing was me. It's not going to go away ever, and I don't know what I'll do in the future if it ever takes over again."

"But you were able to fight back in the end. You can do it again, can't you." Ruby's voice was full of panic when the realization hit her. Yang let out a drained sigh. The day was starting to get to her.

"That's just it; I don't think I would able to it again. It took so much effort to stop myself. You saw it yourself; I became a human inferno. If it wasn't for dad and his semblance..." Ruby's brows squeezed together, confused at her sister's words.

"What are you trying to say." Yang bit her lip. The brawler knew Ruby had understood what she had said, but didn't want to believe it. The blonde clicked her fingers together, lighting a small flame between them, ignoring the burning sensation between the digits, showing that her aura had still not returned completely.

"When you fight fire with fire, everything burns." Yang allowed the flame in her hand to dwindle out. Her eyes tore away from her hand to look at the terrified look on her sister's face.

"You mean." Ruby didn't continue, but Yang only nodded, confirming her sister's suspicion. The older sister had to look away; the look Ruby gave her was too much to handle. "Is that why nobody ever told me." Yang honestly shrugged. The brawler didn't precisely know why their parents kept it quiet from Ruby.

"I could only guess there was more than one reason. But don't blame mom or dad. They did what they had to do or at least what they thought right."

"I know, but the idea that they didn't trust me enough with your secret and I couldn't at least help you when you needed it. I never knew what you were going through anytime your semblance overloaded. It makes me feel like I failed at being a leader, and even worse, I failed at being a sister." Ruby was surprised when Yang hooked an arm around the young girl to pull her into a tight side hug.

"Ruby, don't ever think that. I couldn't ask for a better sister. You have no idea how proud I am of you. You've always been able to beat the odds no matter, and even if it isn't by much, I like to think that I had a hand at helping you become the huntress you'll be." Yang felt Ruby arm sneak around her, returning the hug.

"You did, sis." The two sat there for a few more hours—no more words needed to be said.

_**SUMMER'S GRAVE**_

The blonde man placed a white rose on top of the gravestone, staring down at the stone, ignoring the scenery behind it. "I know you were expecting all of us, but...a few things came up." He put his hand in his pockets.

"I probably don't even need to tell you, but our biggest fear about Yang came true." He clenched his fist. "When I saw that explosion, I thought I was too late. Summer, she was so scared when I got to her; I've not seen her that scared in a long time. And Ruby hates me. She thinks we kept her in the dark, which she was right, but I don't know; you were always better speaking to the girls, but I think I just made it worse." The rustling of leaves alerted him to someone nearby. "Who's there? come out." Tai got into a fighting stance.

"Wow, calm down, dad, it's only us." Tai squinted to the trees before seeing his daughters come into view.

"Yang, Ruby, I didn't think you guys would be coming." Ruby walked past her farther, putting her own red rose on top of the grave. Before turning towards her. "We wouldn't miss it." And to her shock, Tai grabbed both of his girls and brought them into a hug.

"Glad both of you came." His voice came out shaky as tears freely streamed down his face. "I love you, girls."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HEY guys, finally finished. Really enjoy writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading. I'm thinking for my next story. I might write another Rwby one or try avatar the last Airbender/ legend of kora.

Any way let me know what your think.

I also want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially metacllica, who took the time to review every chapter I really appreciate it as i know it takes time to do so.


End file.
